The Only Life I Have Known
by Kelleighlizz
Summary: in 1185, Veronica Elizabeth Al Sayf is an Italian assassin who journeys back to the Kingdom in order to personally train her younger brother, Kadar. Her skills show potential as a great assassin. However, she is accompanied by another great assassin after he is demoted back to Novice. Partnering two arroggant assassins may not be Al Mualim's best choice. Altair/OC
1. Chapter I

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**To not confuse anyone, this is the FIRST chapter in 'The Only Life I Have Known'  
I do not own Assassin's Creed and characters. Only credit I have is my OC's.**

**Review and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter I: A Call**

**Nine years ago**

**Rome, Italy**

I've been in Italy since I was eight. My mother passed away fourteen years ago after giving birth to my little brother who I named, Kadar, meaning 'powerful'. He really was the only thing I had to remind me of mother. Of course my older brother Malik and I, but Kadar and her eyes. Deep onyx with speckles of light. My uncle in Acre separated my brothers and I for they would venture to Masyaf and become assassins like our father, and our father's father, and so on. Since my father died after impregnating my mother, I was really left with nothing in the Kingdom. My uncle sent me to Italy to live with my mother's mother and sister.

My mother's side of the family was rich and owned half of Rome. Unknowingly to me, assassins protected this side of Rome. I didn't really know what an assassin was or what they did at my young age, but my grandmother told me stories of these men and only spoke highly of them. I told my aunt I wanted to be an assassin after her telling me that my father was one, and because of that, he died honorably. My aunt always told me that I couldn't become an assassin and I needed to focus on being a wife for I would one day marry a rich noble.

When I was nine, I ran away from my new home and searched for the assassins' headquarters. I wanted die just like my father and not like my mother. I can still remember the last words my father spoke before he left on his mission. '_Strength, Vero.' _

After finally finding the headquarters, I told the man in white that I was an orphan of an assassin and I wanted to join. They took me in and treated me as one of their own. After months of being battered and bloodied, I was finally accepted as an assassin in the Order. _Nothing is true; everything is permitted. _My life revolved around the creed. The Assassin's Creed.

**Winter, 1185**

"Master would like a word with you, Vero." A young assassin spoke to me as I was finishing putting on my uniform. I nodded at the novice and worked my to the Master's office, nodding to my friends as they walked by. I sighed as I pushed open two large, heavy french doors and entered the office. A man, about fifty years old with a dark beard with gray hair stood in front of a large cage containing a beautiful hawk with rich, dark brown feathers and a large beak. The man turned to me and motioned me to stand in front of his desk. "Here." Was all he said when he handed me a piece of paper, neatly folded. I instantly looked at the bottom to see my own blood brother's signature. I glanced at the top of the note and started to read.

When I was finished, the old man sat down in his chair and started writing scribbles on a piece of parchment. "Veronica, you've been here since you were a little girl. You've trained hard as a true warrior and kept true to The Creed and loyal to the Order. Your wings have grown to fit you well and your talons are sharper than ever. It saddens me to see you fly off." He spoke in a calm tone. The old man, my mentor and father-like figure, handed me the parchment. I looked at it and saw it was written in Arabic. "Sir, what do you mean? And I cannot understand your note. I don't speak Arabic." I said while stepping closer to the desk, confusion spread throughout my face.

"You have done well here, my dear. You've earned your rank, the highest rank. There is nothing left here for you. You must journey back to your home and help your brother. Give the note I have given you to their mentor, Al Mualim. Explain to him you are there in order to train more and to help Kadar become a better assassin."

Shock flew through my body. I know my brother requested my presence in Masyaf for he told me in his letter, but I couldn't believe my mentor would accept. I would love to see both of my brothers and tell them stories of my life since I have grown up without them present. I would love to tell them how skilled I am as an assassin and how I trained so hard. I would love to have them look at me with shock as I showed Kadar what it means to be an assassin. But I couldn't leave my home, again. I fought so hard to make my presence here. I couldn't just leave. "Rest tonight and set off in the morning. Masyaf is a long journey from here so make sure you're prepared. Safety and peace, Vero." And with that, he shewed me away from his desk. I bowed my head in respect and left his presence.

Nighttime appeared and the moon was high in the sky. It was way past midnight and I couldn't sleep. _Is it because I'm anxious to see my beloved brothers? Or am I actually nervous about leaving my home and being alone for a couple months? _This thought plagued my mind over and over as I laid on my bed and stared at the dark ceiling.

Without haste, I grabbed my belongings: food, weapons, clothing, and coins. Holding my brother's note tightly in my hand, I walked across the headquarters quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping assassins. I saddled up a nearby horse, who would carry me through out this journey. His black fur matched my eyes and hair. He certainly was a gorgeous horse. Handing him an apple, I patted the white patch between his eyes. "You need a new name, my pet." I whispered to the stallion. He ignored my whispers as he chewed on his snack. "Stef." I whispered and his ears twitched to show he was listening. I mounted the stallion and petted his main. _Beautiful._ I thought to myself. I clicked my tongue together, we rode away from the fortress and into the night. "I suck at good-byes. What about you, Stef." I said, calmly to the horse. Without a response, I leaned back in my saddle and relaxed my body, yet my knuckles turned white from gripping the reins too hard. "This is going to be a long trip."

**Summer, 1185**

I followed the trail that lead through a forest. It has been months since I first started my journey and I knew I was close. The farther through the forest I went, the more white robes I saw. Robes similar to mine. Robes of the assassins. Masyaf was only a half day right according to an older gentleman along the path. I didn't see many Templars through out the countries, but I knew they were here. And I knew there were a lot of them.

My Master would tell me stories of a great assassin named Umar Ibn-La'Ahad who fought off many templars. His actions were were those of a hundred assassins and his words were wise. My master told me he was a great man, possibly the best Levantine Assassin known to man. Master told me his burial grounds were in Masyaf as well and I should pray to him if I ever had the chance. Although I'm not much of a prayer myself.

Suddenly, big wooden gates appeared in front of me. I motioned my stallion to stop and I glanced high up to see the top of the gates. An eagle flew into my sight and called. _Majestic_.

"You do not look familiar. Are you lost?" A man with dark hair called to me. I looked down at him and his face said it all. He questioned who I was. I could see he was confused at the fact I was wearing the same uniform._ A woman? _I mocked at him in my own thoughts. "I'm here to see Al Mualim. I have a note to deliver to him sent from _my _mentor in Rome." I stated, my dark hazel eyes burrowing into the man's forehead. My eyes were not typical of a female. They were not full of love and beauty, but of pain and power. Eyes of a killer. "Uh- y-yes. Sure. May I ask your name?" He stumbled across his words. I jumped off of Stef and retrieved one of my sacks which held my personals and the letter from my brother and the one to Al Mualim. Without looking back at the man, I spoke, "Veronica Al Sayf." I stated. "Take care of my horse. He's not so friendly toward others. Safety and Peace, brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**Time for Chapter TWO!**

**AGAIN, i do not own ac or characters. only credit for my ocs blah blah blah**

**Altair will arrive soon, I promise fangirls. :)**

**review and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter II: Little Brother**

"Miss Veronica Elizabeth Al Sayf. Very interesting name." An elder man stated as I walked up to his desk and placed the note written in gibberish. He had on a typical assassin's wear, with a dark royal blue, almost black, cape on top, covering his face. Yet I could still see he had one white eye with a scar on his eyelid. Obviously wounded in battle and lost his eye. He stroked his white beard as he examined me. Honestly, I felt kinda nervous. He has more reputation and power than my own master. Grand Master was his title and it was clearly obvious he was no man to make mistakes. I bowed and took a step back away from his desk. He took heed of the note and started reading. Not once did his face show emotion. the only thing that moved was his eyes.

"Ah, so you yourself have achieved the highest rank in your Order. Unfortunately, you'll remain a level 10 and will no longer be on the top. I must see for my own eyes that you are capable of being Master Assassin." '_You mean eye'_ I thought to myself. However, I do expect a lot from you, young one. Your brother, Malik, is on an errand in Jerusalem and will return in a couple of days. You two will reunite then." He continued while looking over the note. "Kadar, however, is in no rank to run such... errands, and is out in town as we speak. He's a... guard, perhaps you can say. Find him. His training will start at dawn." And with that, the old man turned his back to me and stared out into the mountains that surrounded Maysaf. A beautiful place. Kinda ironic to me. A place the assassins call home is located in a beautiful mountain and from what I saw, the village was peaceful. Everyone was aware of the assassins' presence. It seamed nice.

Walking about the town, I saw many hooded figures. Of course the last time I saw Kadar was when I was six years old, when him and Malik visited in Italy. Kadar was just a baby then. I have no idea what he looks like now. All I know is he's around fourteen. I tried to look for a face similar to mine, but no use. It was like finding a needle in a haystack. Everyone here was either Arabic or Hungarian which made it almost impossible to find anyone.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm looking for a town guard named Kadar." I asked a man standing by the entrance of the front gates. He looked at me and tried to register who I was. "I can help you, miss." Said another man behind me. I turned around to find the same man who greeted me at the gates earlier. He has a smile on his face and this time didn't trip over his own words. "My name is Abbas. I noticed you have the same name as Kadar and Malik. But, they don't have family. Maybe Malik has a fiancee?" I nodded. He was was clearly not the most intelligent man. '_Fool! I look just like Malik from the last time I saw him! How can you not register that we are related.' _I thought to myself. A huff of breath came out from between my lips in irritation. "Actually, I'm their middle sister. From Italy.' I explained. _'Man, how stupid can people be?' _I ranted to myself. "They never spoke of a sister." The man named Abbas stated. He looked lost and confused. I sighed again and shifted my weight to my left leg, allowing some of my curves to show through the armor and my assassin wear.

"Kadar.' I stated, starting to get annoyed with Abbas's stalling. 'Oh-Oh yeah. Follow me." _'FUMBLE' _I screamed through my head. Was he like this all the time? Or only when I was around? I questioned while staring at the man who basically towered over me. Then again, I wasn't the tallest of women. My petite body wove through the crowd like a fish in water. Unlike Abbas, who has to basically push his way through. He lead me deeper into the town where the merchants were selling goods from across the kingdom. I thought being here was going to bring be depression, but it was actually nice here. No one gave you bad looks like if you're some kind of monster. I thought quietly to myself how nice it was to be here and to soon be reunited with my brothers. "So...Are you staying here long?" Abbas questioned me as we made our way through crowds. "Most likely." I said, locking my eyes onto certain items that merchants sold. I noticed a blacksmith and by the sound of metal banging, I could tell he made all sorts of weapons. "Italy, huh? What was your business there?" He asked. _'Man, did this guy not shut up?' _Slightly uncomfortable with the topic, I turned the tables. My turn to ask questions.

"So how long have you been in the Order?" I asked. I looked at him with a deep smirk plastered on my face. His eyes never left the crowds, eyes wondering. "Couple of years. How about yourself?" _'Oh god, just stop with the questions!'_ I screamed in my head. I was so used to everyone knowing me. Knowing that I hated questions. Taking the hints that I was annoyed and not to be approached. I have to teach these assassins about my attitude.

Time remained silence as we brushed a few people. We've been wondering around for ten goddamn minutes. He said he could help me. _'I probably could have found Kadar sooner than this fool.'_

"You see that young boy other there?" Abbas asked and he leaned in to me and pointed to a young assassin roaming the streets of Masyaf. His dark onyx eyes shown when light touched them. His hair was dark and a little longer than Abbas's. He glanced at us and glanced at another merchant, only to glance back at us. 'There's-" Abbas said while turning to where I was standing, only to find out I was long gone. "-Kadar..."

Shoving myself through the crowd, I half ran to the younger boy. He looked at me a little shocked and slowly approached my hurrying body. He looked confused as to who I was but it didn't matter. I _knew_ this was my little brother. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and noticed he stood a little taller than me. Being around fourteen, he had a little stubble on his upper lip and chin. A burst of emotion ran through me like a horse. My heart was beating out of my chest. I looked up and the young man's eyes widened, fully showing his onyx eyes. "V-Veronica? Is is..._you_?" His voice was much like the voice I remember from Malik in his young age. His arms quickly wrapped around my shoulders and I was pulled deeper into him. It was almost like we were one, even though we practically were.

Dusk soon fell and everyone was in the dining hall, ready to eat dinner. I was shocked at how many white robes there were. Three times as much than in Rome. I sat across from Kadar and studied his face. He looked exactly like Malik and I. No doubt in your mind we were related. He smiled at me as we waited for our food. He looked... enthusiastic. A knot that was in my stomach for months now finally released. "Wow. Eleven whole years." He said, gazing into my eyes. Although he was fourteen, he looked a little older, yet he had that childish smile and eyes. I nodded and smiled back at him. "So tell me, little brother. Are you excited to have me as your teacher?" I asked, taking a glass in my hand and drinking some water, never breaking eye contact. He smiled even bigger and my heart fluttered. I loved my dear brother. I would throw everything I had just to make him happy.

"I still can't believe you traveled this far for me." He said, eyes now scanning the room. I still didn't break contact, somewhat scared of losing him again. I raised my glass in the air, "Too family." Kadar copied my movements, "Too family." After the glasses clanged, we drank some more.

After dinner, Kadar showed me to my new room in the castle like fortress. With some of my bags in his hand, he kicked open the door. The room was amazing. It was large and on the far wall, there was a large window that overlooked the training grounds. There was a queen sized bed against another wall and a fireplace with a couch in front of another wall. "You like?" Kadar said, breaking the silence. He dropped my bags beside my bed and sat on the edge. He kept staring as I turned around and looked among the whole room. "Better than the one back in Rome. Well, little brother. Training starts at dawn. Don't be late." I said in a dark tone with a smirk on my face. My teachings were... harsh you could say. But I could make anyone into a decent assassin.

"At dawn. Well goodnight, sister." Kadar said as he exited my room. I sat on the bed and stared at the window. "Safety and peace." I said as if still talking to Kadar, knowing he was out of hearing reach.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**Time for Chapter THREE! Three Chapters in ONE DAY!  
So happy to have readers already on my second chapter! 3  
**

**AGAIN, i do not own ac or characters. only credit for my ocs blah blah blah**

**Altair will arrive next chapter, I promise fangirls. :)**

**review, enjoy, and support :)**

* * *

**Chapter III: Teacher, Please Teach Me Your Ways!**

I sat on next to the window, on the sill. I stared down at the raining grounds. I could see a few figures moving around, but I kept my eye on one. Kadar. He kicked around a rock while hunched over in boredom. It was well past dawn and I just sat there. Waiting. I did this with all my students. I made them learn be patient. As an assassin, you can't just run in and out real quick. A skilled assassin waits for his prey. Watches it. Hunts it. Then strikes at the right moment. I can tell by Kadar's attitude, he was not taught properly.

I stood up from the sill, still keeping my eyes on the lone figure. Eventually, I turned away and suited up. Throwing knives, sword, two hidden blades, poison darts, short blade. Name it, I had it. I was armored to the teeth with weapons of destruction. I slipped on one of my boots, tightening the laces so that it fit snugly to reduce blisters. I made my way to the door, slightly opening it before taking one last glance of my new home. I smiled slightly and made my way to the training grounds.

Roaming around the damn castle, I took my time getting to the training grounds. I loved stalling. I reached a familiar chamber. Two flights of stairs, where the top is where Al Mualim was. Just beyond the archway was the training grounds where Kadar was waiting. I humbly made my way outside where I could hear metal clanging against one another. There were two large enclosed circles that were meant for sparing. In one circle, two men fought while some others were standing and watching the fight, either waiting their turn, or just to be an audience. On the other circle, there was Kadar sitting by himself on the fence, playing with his fingernails.

A lot of eyes were on me as I made my way through the training ground. As my footsteps approached, he turned his gaze to me, eyes slightly red from a lack of sleep. I smirked and continued my way to him. He fully stood up, showing me how tall he was. I must admit I was kinda impressed with his height. He looked down at me, frowning while I stood right in front of him, holding in laughter."Sister, you said d-"

"I know what I said." I interrupted. He closed his mouth and slouched a little. I could tell he was tired and exhausted. "Alright, lets warm up. Run to the gate and back." Finally, Kadar smiled and bowed a little in respect. He turned around and I stood there and shifted my weight to my right leg and crossed my arms. He turned back around and looked at me confused. "Aren't we running, sister?" I shook my head in disappointment. "Oh, I didn't say we. What I mean is you will run and report back to me when you're finished." A sigh escaped his mouth and I clicked my tongue. With that, he turned around and started running, only to stop at the sound of my voice, "Oh. and Kadar. Address me as teacher or mentor." He turned back around and started running again.

A few minutes passed and I slumped against a wall with my white hood shading my face from those who stared and light of the sun. I closed my eyes and kept to myself and avoiding attention. I only talked to one other assassin and that was Abbas, and well... he was one to get on my nerves unintentionally. With my eyes remaining closed, I thought about Malik. I wondered when he would return and what the reunion would be like. I didn't even know what he _looked_ like. He was twenty-one, and he was a _man_. The last time I saw him, he was just a little kid like myself. Most of my childhood was gone and here I was, fully clothed in assassin wear, carrying weapons and strong. When I was living with my aunt and grandmother, I was always told I would grow up in fancy dresses and marry a nobleman when I was sixteen. Here I am, seventeen, and yet to even have a romance with another man.

I looked down at my white robes and boots and tried picturing myself in a long gown with heels, but I couldn't. Knowing myself better than anyone, I know I couldn't just settle down shop and gossip. With the life style I have grown into, I was restless. Always on the look out, always watching, always listening. I grew up the way I wanted to. Following my father's footsteps. With my eye closed again, I listened to the metal clanging from the swords, the footsteps of boots, and yells from the audience. Yes, I was exactly where I wanted to be.

I heard footsteps approach me from the left, where every else was. I could hear the boots kick up some dirt as they left the contact of the ground. I peered through my hood to see legs and a white robe, similar to mine, but with specks of dirt. I looked up to see the face. A man in his mid-twenties glared at me with his arms crossed. He gaze bore through my hood. His bluish green eyes stared and stared, and he stood, with his arms crossed like me. Only he was standing straight, just above six foot. _'The nerve of some people. Yeah, just stand there buddy. Like a creeper.'_

"Assassin First Rank, Veronica Elizabeth Al Sayf." The man said. I pushed myself off against the wall, arms still crossed. I just stood there, staring back. _'How do you like it, ass.' _"That name is a little unusual around here." I huffed a little, breath filled with slight anger. _'You don't just go up to a gal and say that kinda crap while standing there, staring like you never saw a girl before.' _Men. This is one of the reasons I don't have one. They are so mysterious. I want a guy I can read and who is straight forward with me. "Are you even an assassin?" The man said again. I gave him a deadly smirk, pulling my hood off my face and letting my long, black, wavy hair to rest against my back and reach my hips. I tilted my head a little to get a better look at the man. His eyes still on me. "First tenant." The man said. _'Wow. Does no one around here know how to keep quiet?' _"Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent." I answered in a dark tone. Maybe I wasn't going to like it here. The man released his crossed arms and let them rest at his side. He then reached out his right hand, and did I. We grabbed each other's forearms in acceptance and greeting.

"The name Veronica and Elizabeth do not come from around here. Where are you from?" The man asked. I disliked personal questions, but he was the first to actually greet me in a correct manner, even if I was hesitant with him earlier. "Acre. But I came here from Italy." I stated as we released each other's arms. He smile and his eye's became calmer. "I'm Kurth, Mercenary. Well Miss Al Sayf, welcome to Masyaf." He said with a wider grin. I smiled a little and nodded my head. "So, Veroni-"

"Please, just call me Vero. Veronica was my mother's name." I stated, surprised at my own response. A minute ago, I was ready to kick this guy's ass, and here I am, telling him my mother's name was Veronica. _'What the hell, girl!' _I thought as my smile went away. "You look a lot like Malik. No doubt you're related." _'Oh thank god! This guy actually had a clue!'_

I suddenly heard fast, heavy steps and breathing from a horse. I looked over Kurth's shoulder and found my brother running towards me, panting heavier than a dog. _'Is he really that out of shape?'_ I asked as my brother finally stopped and hung his head between his knees. "You know, you're gonna pass ou-" Suddenly my brother pace planted into the dirt, completely unconscious. _'Dumbass.' _"...if you hold your head below your heart..." I mumbled to myself. _'This is going to be a long week.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**Time for Chapter FOUR! FOUR Chapters in ONE DAY!  
So happy to have readers already on my second chapter! 3  
**

**AGAIN, i do not own ac or characters. only credit for my ocs blah blah blah**

**as I promised, Altair will make an appearance!**

**review, enjoy, and support :)**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Master of the Sword**

**Later that night**

_Nothing is true; Everything is permitted. _Just once sentence, and my life revolves around it. When I became apart of the Order, I swore I'd stay true and loyal to the creed. I'd follow the tenants and protect the Order with my life. Eight years I have been in the Order, and not once did I fail a task. Not once did I break the rules. Not once i was punished. I dedicate my life to the creed and I swore I'd stand side-by-side with my brothers-in-arms and not make a fool of myself. _I am nothing if I do not abide by the Assassin's Creed._

_Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. _I vowed to never attack a man or woman who was innocent. I killed only those who pose a threat to me, the brotherhood, the people, or the creed. If broken, the punishment would be severe. Citizens who do not understand our Creed think of us as murderers. Monsters with blades. Phantoms. Many times I have been cursed at because of my robes. And yet, I still hold my head up high because I know one day, a gang of Templars will attack, and the man who called me a monster will beg for my help. Thanking me after I have slain every evil soul away from him. He will learn to love me.

_Hide in plain sight. _Be unseen. Blend with the crowd or take to the rooftops. Hide along the scholars. What every it takes to be unseen. Go in for the kill and sneak away just as fast. Stealth.

_Never comprise the Brotherhood. _Death is fair punishment for the traitors among us. Our Brotherhood must be a secret to those outside the walls of Masyaf. Our actions must never bring harm among us - directly or indirectly. Our creed does not command us. It beings us wisdom. Opens our eyes.

I thought long and hard about the Creed and the Tenants while sitting on the edge of Kadar's bed. Kurth helped me bring my unconscious brother into his room so he can rest. That was hours ago and it was almost supper time. Even if I was hungry, I couldn't just leave my little brother's side. Even if he was stupid at times, I loved him and I promised our mother I would never leave his side when he was in harms way.

"To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic." I said, reciting the words from my old Master. I looked over my shoulder to see my brother laying on his bed, peaceful. It's like he just took a nap instead of falling face first into the dirt. "What am I going to do with you." I asked him, knowing he wouldn't respond. I sighed and stood up to stretch my back. Just then, _BAM!_

I took my fighting stand and unsheathed the hidden blades in both arms. "WHO THE HELL KNOCKE-" was all that was said while a man with dark hazel eyes like mine walked through the door. Robes just like mine. Hair just like mine. Face just like mine. He has a little beard on his chin and he stood over six feet. He starred into my eyes, watching them go from killer, to calm. My body relaxed and my blades sheathed once again. We starred at each other until words escaped his lips. "Holy hell. Vero?" His voice was deep and calm and I can tell he was breathless.

We ran into each other with smiles across our faces. I desperately wrapped my arms around his neck while his were around my waist, lifting me higher and further into his own body. "Malik.." Was all I got out while my ribs and lungs were being crushed by my brother, my big brother. He buried his face into my neck and hair and my eye were clenched shut while I grabbed a handful of hair. Malik set my down and tightened the hug a little more before releasing me. I looked up at his face, a smile dragged along it. _'Handsome.' _And he really was. "I - I can't believe you're here!" I shouted and we kissed each other's cheeks in a french way. I giggled and cupped his face. His face was huge compared to my petite hands. "Fratello." (Brother) I said in Italian. He looked at me confused as if I was speaking gibberish. "Italian." I stated. He laughed and I let go of his face. He towered over me easily and put his hand on my shoulder. "We're Arabic, little one." He said with a smirk. I laughed. I was called little one a lot, but it was better when he said it, since he _was_ my brother. He turned around, still hand on my shoulder so I would walk around him. We faced the door where a hooded man stood. He was a little taller than my brother and about the same age. His hood was up so I couldn't make of his face except his nose and mouth. As far as I could tell, he didn't have any emotion across his face. His bow-like lips were straighter than a blade. He had a couple of days worth of stubble on his face. He was nicely tan, obviously from here. "Veronica, I would like to introduce you to a good friend of mine." Malik spoke, looking at me. My eyes never left the man standing in front of me. "This is Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. One of the best assassins here." Malik continued. '_Ibn-La'Ahad. That name. I know it from somewhere._

I bowed my head in respect and looked back into his direction. His face never changed when he returned with a nod. I noticed his eyes. Hazel, like a honeycomb. Bright and lightening, yet deadly. I could tell he was a hard assassin, like myself. "Son of Umar Ibn-La'Ahad?" I presumed. He just stood there with his eyes on me. I could feel them go straight through my skull. I desperately wanted to replace my hood across my face so he couldn't see my eyes. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I notice Malik's hand stiffen on my shoulder as the minutes of silence went by. _'Well say something, dipshit.' _I thought to him. _'Do something.'_

As if on Que, the man broke the gaze and looked at Malik, nodded, and left the doorway. I hated mysterious men, but I wanted to chase after the man and find out exactly who _Altair _was. _'What the HELL was that all about?" _I asked myself as I looked back at Malik. He let go of my shoulder and sighed heavily. "Sorry. He's... not really a people person." Malik said before turning to Kadar. "What the hell happened to him?" Malik asked as he pointed to our younger brother.

I sighed and sat back at my original spot before Malik came in. "I'm his new teacher." I said with a large smirk across my face. Malik locked his gaze at me once more and cocked an eyebrow. "Teacher? What are you? Master Assassin?" He asked before walking over and sitting next to me. His weight dipped the bed and made me lean towards him a little. "From where I'm from, basically. But here, things are... different. According to your Al Mualim, I'm rank ten; Assassin First Rank." I stated, looking at the door was still wide open. Malik laughed and nudged me a little. "What are you, _master_?" I mocked at him. "Rank 13; Assassin Fourth Rank." I shoved Malik a little further away from me, using my shoulder and elbow. We both just sat there, complete silence. Finally, Malik spoke up. "All the way from Italy. Huh, must have been some quite of journey."

"You have _no_ idea. I just arrived yesterday."

"My little sister. Traveling by herself without a clue to where Masyaf was. Not seeing her blood family for eleven years. Being on the top to only be pushed down five ranks. How did you do it?"

"Do what?" I questioned. He said different things on different topics. I guess I'll never understand my brothers. "How did you survive Italy?"

"Nessun problema." (No problem).

"Vero, we're are Arabians, not Italians."

"What do you expect? I lived in Italy almost my whole life. I don't understand your tongue just as you don't understand mine." I protested. It was true. I knew nothing of my original heritage. All I knew were name translations. Malik meaning 'master'. Kadar meaning 'powerful'. Al Sayf meaning 'the sword. Altair Ibn'La-Ahad meaning 'the flying eagle son of no one.' Which made sense to me. He has eyes of an eagle and he looked powerful. He was an orphan like my brother and I. I smiled a little, thinking of how Altair fitted his name. Unlike Kadar. But that man though. Something inside me told me to watch him, find out who he is. He was mystery itself.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**Chapter five! And i PROMISE more ALTAIR!**

**AGAIN, i do not own ac or characters. only credit for my ocs blah blah blah**

**Lemme know what you guys think  
Chapter is a little longer than the others.**

**review, enjoy, and support :)**

** kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter V: The Son of No one**

**Next Day**

"Step forward." A low voice echoed through the libraries from a voice that belonged to an old man, Al Mualim. The three of us, Kadar, Altair, and I took a step closer to his desk and bowed with respect to the elder. "It seems Kadar didn't have enough training yesterday. Wouldn't you agree, miss Al Sayf?"

"Yes but-"

"Silence young one." _'Not my fault you gave him a crappy teacher before I arrived.' _"Before his training continues, I will send Kadar with you to Damascus for an assassination. Altair is one of my best men, and he will watch over you too." Al Mualim continued. He was now gazing outside his stained window, staring into the depths of the mountain. His hands cupped together behind his back. All remained silent. I could feel Kadar stiffen next to me as the silence continued. I passed Kadar to the mysterious hooded figure, trying to find his reactions. He just stood there, not moving a muscle. His nose was a perfect straight line with a gorgeous point at the end. I looked back at Al Mualim as he continued. "I need you to search for information about Robert de Sable and the assassination of Tamir. He is a black market dealer and needs to be exposed of. Report to the Rafiq and he'll give you information."

Al Mualim looked over his shoulder and Altair turned and left. Kadar and I followed his actions. "Oh, one more thing. If anything were to happen to Kadar on this mission, both of your will lose a rank." Al Mualim stated. I was honestly sorta shocked. While walking away from the desk, I jokingly placed an arm around Kadar's shoulder and bumped my self against him. "I wouldn't even let anything happen to my dear little brother." I said, then looking at the man in front of us. He said nothing and continued walking. I let go of Kadar's shoulder and huffed in irritation. _'This will be a long mission.'_

**Later That Day**

It was a quiet journey to Damascus. Not once have we stopped to take a break since out departure from Masyaf. Altair didn't talk much He only grumbled over his own breath and I could only make out a few words. Something about this mission being pointless. But I was more focused on my sore ass. It's been several hours that we've been horse back riding and I didn't know how much longer I could handle. The pain would start from my tail bone and work its way up my spine every time Stef stepped on a rock. I was constantly shifting in my saddle, becoming irritated with the pain and the silence.

Stef stopped his his tracks while Kadar and Altair's horses continued. Only then did they stop and look at me, wondering why I stopped. I sighed and clicked my and kicked his side slightly with my boot for him to move forward. He didn't budge. "Bastardo." (Bastard) I hissed to my horse and pulled on the reins. Stef took a few steps back and shook his head. _'Something's wrong.' _Horses typically act like this when they're frightened. I looked around at my surroundings and only saw a forest quite a distance away. There was nothing besides Kadar and Altair. I looked back at my horse and he made a big huff, moving some of the dirt off of the ground. I kicked him a little harder this time when I heard the whistling of an arrow approach. Before I could determine where it came from, the arrow impaled Stef and he whined up and I was knocked off his back and slammed right onto the ground on my back. "Veronica!" Kadar's voice shouted. I hissed as the pain shot through my spine and into my neck. Everything was a blur and my head was about to explode. Arching my back in severe pain, I saw a shadow quickly run to me, white robes flopping as he sprinted. I looked at my stallion and saw him laying on the ground with an arrow in his thigh.

Arms wrapped around my waist and I was thrown over the man's shoulders. As soon as my vision cleared up, I could instantly tell I was on Altair's shoulder from all the weapons he had, and I pressed my hand on his lower back to remain stable and balanced. I could feel each muscle in his back move. _'Such strength.' _I was quickly hypnotized in this man's perfections. Altair grabbed my waist once again and pulled me off his shoulders and onto Kadar's horse. I wrapped my arms around Kadar's torso so I could readjust myself. Every move I made was torture to my back. I kept my eyes shut as Kadar's horse made a sprint, following Altair's stallion. I clenched my teeth in pain and agony and the horse galloped and jolted me around. _'Who the fuck shot that arrow?!' _I whimpered to myself.

**Later that Day**

"Vero, do you need a break?" Kadar asked me as we made our way through the desert. Very few travelers were on the road, but they moved far from us, knowing we were up to no good. I looked up and over my shoulder, starring at the man who saved me from the ground. He nodded at me and I turned my attention back to my brother. "Um, sure. Just for a couple of minutes." I answered in a low, pained voice. Kadar sent his horse off the dirt road and into the dry grass. We were about a quarter of a mile from the road and Kadar stopped his horse. Before I could do anything, Altair stood on the side of the horse. "Need help?" Were his first words to me. _'His voice.' _It was deep like a man, stern and hard. In a weird way, it was calming to me. I knew this man wouldn't hurt me, and I felt safe. Even if he was a hard ass.

I shook my head and rejected his offer. Altair stood back a couple of steps to give me room do dismount Kadar's horse. After cringing in pain as I swung one of my legs around, I took a deep breath and jumped off the saddle. Even though it was about a foot drop, it felt like I was taking a leap of faith. I knew I would once again meet pain, but I wanted to show Altair that I could carry my own weight. Me being a total dumbass, I fell straight on my hands and knees and let the desert dirt rise a little. I took fast, deep breaths, trying to control myself from screaming in agony. "Here, I'll help." Kadar said, rushing towards me, offering his hand, only for me to brush it away. I needed to shower them that I was strong and this wasn't going to slow me down.

I stood up, hunched over, then standing tall. My back cracked and I cringed in more pain as another shot of pain escalated up my back. Placing a hand on my hip to hold my back together, I slowly walked around the stallion and rubbed up his snout. He nuzzled my torso and I giggled a bit, a smile forming on my face for the first time on this trip. "Good boy. Here's an apple." I reached for my sack and pulled out a nice crimson apple. The horse gobbled it up as I continued petting his main.

"How's your back?" Altair asked as he walked up to me. I looked into his honey eyes and quickly left blood rush to my cheeks. No one ever asked if I was alright, they just assumed I would be. I quickly broke the eye contact and played with the stallions blonde hair. "I'll make it through."

After a couple of minutes, Altair shrugged and walked away. I faced him and took a couple of foot steps toward him as he walked away. "Hey, thanks." I said as the man stopped and looked over his shoulder and nodded. He walked over to Kadar and patted his shoulder before walking a few more feet away then stopping to lay down. His body was almost hidden withing the dry grass. He laid on his back and pulled his hood further down to block the sun. His lips were still straight and no emotion passed his face. _'He's as emotionless as a brick wall.' _I muttered in his head. I turned back to the horse and gave him a good pat and I sat down in the grass. I sat there and watched Kadar walk back and forth several time, drawing an invisible line between Altair and I. He kept muttering to himself with a stern look on his face.

"Who the hell attacked us?" He questioned himself out loud. "Bandits. Templars. Who cares. We got away." Altair responded to the young assassin's question. "Yeah, I got away with a dead horse and an irritated back." I mumbled lowly to myself. I looked at the man from afar, barely catching a glimpse on his face. But I did see a smirk. _'That bastardo has ears.' _I thought to myself. I was no longer safe from mumbling. I had to say it, or think it. No in between. Not with this guy around.

I felt a nudge on my shoulder that startled me. Without haste, I drew out my hidden blade and grabbed the hand on my shoulder. My blade was only inches away from the figure's neck before I noticed dark onyx eyes. Quickly I stopped before the blade touched skin. Kadar looked at me with shock before I was able to let go of his wrist and pull my blade away. "Next time, use your voice." I said, standing up. I didn't realize I fell asleep let alone close my eyes. Ribbing my eyes with the palms of my hands, I heard foot steps drawing near through the grass. I looked and saw Altair mount his brown and white stallion, looking at me with those dangerous eyes. Eyes of a killer. "Sorry for scarring you. Need help?" Kadar asked, motioning his hands to the white stallion. "How long was I out?" I asked, looking at the sun that almost touched the mountains. "Only an hour or so. Altair said if we go now, we can make it to Damascus before complete nightfall." Kadar answered before Helping me onto his stallion. My back still ached and my head was still throbbing but not as bad as earlier.

_'Damascus. Damn. Still miles away and we still have to get to the bureau. Not just that but that's the largest city in Syria, not to mention in the middle of the freaking desert. AND it's starting to get cold already.'_

I was accustomed to the heat and humidity, but I hate deserts. I hate the cold. Kadar signaled his stallion to follow Altair's and the horse obeyed. I watched the sun lower itself behind the mountain tops, yet I could still see the light. Twilight was probably my favorite time of day. It was graceful and elegant, almost like the stars that shown. I looked up, only seeing a few bright stars. One captured my eye; Altair. It was one of the brightest stars in the sky and like the name, it connected to other stars that formed an eagle. I gazed at nature's beauty one last time before night fell. The mountains were now nothing but a rugged silhouette. All you could hear was the wind pass by and the horses' footsteps as they touched the sandy, dirt ground. Looking forward, Altair and his stallion were also just silhouettes before they almost completely disappeared into the darkness.

Farther on, I could make out a town, no city. Walls, lights, houses, and viewpoints. But we still had a little more to go before reaching the walls of the enormous city. I relaxed my head against Kadar's back and tucked my chin into my chest so my hood would keep the wind out and the warmth radiating from Kadar's back would keep me warm. I felt chills along my arms and back, which made me shiver and my back ached even more. I tried to suppress the shivering, but it was just too damn cold. "Don't worry. We're almost there." Kadar said, relieving me.

**Later**

Free running across the sleeping roofs of Damascus, Altair, Kadar, and I gained some warmth from the freezing cold. Altair stopped on top of a building which had iron gates as the ceiling and painted along the metal was the Order's symbol. Each of us jumped through the opening, landing on stone and next to a beautiful fountain. There were pillow across the ground and doorway on the far wall. Following Altair, my brother and I walked into a small room with a fireplace, a desk, stools, a bookshelf and another shadow. "Ah, Altair and friends. I was expecting you, although you were a little later than I have expected." A man around mid-forties greeted us. He had a nice beard across his face and held a smile withing. He wore the same wear and I, but it was concealed with a dark, almost black coat. I bowed as the man looked at me, smiling slowly vanishing. "Ah, such a beauty. You must be the new one in Masyaf, no?" He asked me. He was obviously was Arabic with his accent. "Ci. Veronica Al Sayf." I answered, nodding my head slightly. "Ah, and of course being escorted by the infamous Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. Or is it you escorting him I wonder?" The rafiq asked, jokingly.

"We were attacked on the way here. That's why we were late." Altair changed the subject, irked at the older man and his remark. "I see no harm done. Good job, my boy. Now rest and eat. Tomorrow you will work."

With heavy bags under my eyes, I saved my dinner for breakfast tomorrow, even though I was hungry as hell. I laid on one of the cushion, which surprisingly felt nice for my back. I was greeted with two other bodies next to me. A slight blush ran across my face when I opened my eyes and found Altair's back in my view. I watched his muscles move as he breathed slowly. Although mysterious men usually pissed me off, something was different about this certain man. _'What am I thinking?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**I think this is going pretty well.  
First assassination and an injury! WHAT?**

**review, enjoy, and support :)**

** kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter VI: Proving a Point: Part I**

Just as the sun started beaming through the metal gate, I woke up smelling nice warm food. Probably potato soup, but whatever it was, it smelt amazing. I sat up and rubbed my eyes once again. When my vision became clear again, I stretched my back, letting my bones pop back into place. My muscles screamed a little from yesterdays unfortunate events, but I was able to get past the pain. I stood up, weight I was unaccustomed to slowed me down a little when I realized I forgot to take off my weapons. I usually slept with only my gauntlets to protect me. I wondered back into the room where everyone else was. "Ah, sleeping beauty. Good to see you survived the night." The Rafiq greeted me, handing me a bowl of hot soup with some break. "Eat up. You have a lot of work to put in today." He continued. I took out some meat from the dinner I saved last night and sat on one of the stools next to the large counter. Dipping the bread into the soup, I listened upon the conversation Altair was having with the Rafiq. "Where shall we begin?" Altair questioned, handing over an empty bowl in which his breakfast _was_ in.

"Ah, eager already. I can't tell you much about Tamir, but the city folk know. You can start by the church. Rumors are going around that the church people are becoming uneasy and want Tamir gone."

"Where is this church?"

"East of here. Just look for the tallest building. You can't miss it. Down south, you may find some more information but I cannot promise you. Keep low and hide in plain sight." The Rafiq warned. As I finished chewing on some of the bread, I entered into the conversation. "Kadar and I can go South and scavenge for information while you can deal with the church." I said, focusing on Altair. He nodded in agreement and I looked over at Kadar, who also nodded.

"Just remember the warning Al Mualim gave us." I huffed and nodded. _"If anything were to happen to Kadar on this mission, both of your will lose a rank." _I looked over Kadar who hung his head low. Leaving my breakfast on the counter, I walked over to my little brother and placed my hand softly on his shoulder, looking straight into his eyes. He looked up and met my gaze. "Non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi, fratello. Sei al sicuro nelle mie mani." I spoke to him. He tilted his head in confusion. I laughed and released my hand. "Don't worry." I replied to his confused look. "You speak in gibberish, sister." Kadar replied, blushing a little. "When every you're ready, brother." I said to Kadar before turning to Altair and the Rafiq and bowing.

I climbed the wall, back on to the roof of the bureau. The heat was already picking up and the streets were crowded with civilians. I was warned that there were Templar archers patrolling the rooftops, but as I looked around at the surroundings, I found none. With a sigh of relief, I turned around to find Altair already on the roof and Kadar climbing up. I squatted and reached my hand out for him to grab. As soon as he did, I pulled him up to the roof with me. Letting go, I replaced my hoof over my head to hide my face. I looked over my shoulder and nodded to Altair who was watching us. He turned around and jumped off the edge of the building, out of my sight. "How good are you a running?" I said, taking a few steps to the edge. Apart of my toe stuck off the edge as I leaned over a little, inspecting the streets filled with civilians. "I was only on patrol duty..." He sighed. "Hide in plain sight." I said, repeating the Rafiq's words. I leaned a little more and jumped off the edge of the building. Slightly bending my knees as I hit earth. A few Arabic curse words were directed towards me from a merchant just feet away from where I landed. My focus was on my brother, who was on the edge of the building, looking nervous. _'Its one story, Kadar.' _I nagged in my head.

Kadar released a large amount of breath before closing his eyes and jumping to where I was landing. "Apri gli occhi, idiota" (Open your eyes, idiot!" I yelled to my brother to made a sloppy landing. I could tell his ankles stung from the sudden impact of the earth. I sighed and reached my hand out, helping him up. "...sorry..." He muttered, brushing dirt off his gray clothing. I shook my head and started heading South.

It would have been so much easier to scale the rooftops. But I didn't want to put Kadar in direct danger.I had to keep pushing through the maze of people. After am hour of keeping my ears open, I looked up on the rooftops. There they were as promised, Templars. I scanned the skyline to find a perfect viewpoint up ahead. "Ready to climb?" I asked Kadar, pointing to the tower.

"Um, sister. I can't_ climb_ that high!" Kadar protested. I turned to face him and smirked. "Just follow me, timido uno." (, shy one.) Some crates were stacked perfectly on top of each other made easy access to the roof for Kadar and I. Once I saw Kadar made it to the roof with ease I turned around and started sprinting toward the other. I jumped across the miniature gap between roofs, only to stop and see Kadar's progress. With a little ease, he made it as well. I didn't want to start free running on day two of his training, but it had to be done, and so far, so good. Once Kadar caught up, I sprinted to the edge of the next gap. The next building was a little lower, so as soon as I landed, I rolled in order to absorb the impact. Stressed muscles tensed up as it happened, but I refuse to let it slow me down. I looked over my shoulder to see Kadar was already airborne and I could tell by his body language that he had no intention in rolling. 'Roll! Roll, you fool!' I screamed in my head. I clenched my teeth as I saw him hit the ground hard and smack his face on the roof. "Fool..." I muttered to myself as I focused on the roofs that separated me and the tower. _'Just a little more.'_

There was a big gap in between me and the next roof; a large main street. I took a step back a couple of feet while closing my eyes, picturing what I wanted to do. I felt the wind breeze and I inhaled a heavy amount of air before snapping my eyes open and sprinting as fast and I could. As I leaped of the edge of the building, I slowly exhaled and sore through the air. Everything moved in slow motion as my adrenaline rushed through my veins. My eyes stayed on target: a balcony with wire mesh. I watched as my fingers gripped the top of it's ledge and I planted my feet on a piece of wood. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Kadar's scared expression as he was falling just below me: a failed attempt. I reached my hand out and grabbed his wrist before he was out of reach. A shock of pain jolted through my spine once again and I held the dangling man. He looked up at me, shocked to see he didn't hit the edge of the wall or the ground. I smiled and heaved him up to where I was. Kadar found his grip and watched me as I pulled myself onto the overhang of the balcony, and smoothly grabbed a hold of the edge of the main building my pulled myself on top.

Turning around to face the edge, I squatted and reached my hand out to my brother who struggled to find footing. He shook his head without even looking at my hand. By himself. he climb to me, tired and exhausted. I took note of his panting and took my time to stop and watch the rooftops while he caught his breath. From afar, I spotted a guard patrolling near the view point, back towards us. He was only a couple buildings away and a garden was between us. Turning to Kadar, I pressed my index finger to my lips as he nodded. I sprinted to the next building and ran to the side of the garden's frame, pressing my body against it as I waited for Kadar. Peering around the corner, I kept my eyes on the guard and waited. "I'll take him out. Stay here until I give you a call. Watch what I do and learn." I said, not one leaving my eyes from the patrolling archer. Stealthy, almost cat like, I leaped onto the next building, landing quietly. I crouched and approached the guard, unsheathing my hidden blades.

"Hey, buddy." I whispered to the guard, gaining his attention. As soon as he turned around, I grabbed a hold of his next with my right hand and brought back my left hand, only to swing it forward to the guard's neck. The blade dug into his through and made an exit on the back of his neck. His eyes shook until they became completely white. Blood started pouring like a fountain and I retracted my blade and watched his life slip away from his body. I laid his body on the roof top, "Requiescat in pace, bastardo." (Rest in peace, bastard.) I said as I stood over his body. I whistled to Kadar and waited for his approach.

_'Only one more building to go.' _"I've never killed anyone before..." Kadar said, starring into the dead body. "Don't look at it." I said, glancing over my shoulder. I started to run toward the edge before i was stopped by Kadar's voice. "I don't think I can ever kill anyone..." I turned around and took a step toward him. "Kadar. After a while, it doesn't effect you. I promise." He looked up at me, shaking almost and eyes like a lost puppy. _'I don't have time for this. I wonder what Altair is up to.'_

I started to sprint once again to the edge and once again, I was airborne. I heard Kadar's boots behind me and I was relieved that he didn't run away. I grabbed a hold of a notch of the tower and started scaling. I could already feel a breeze which cooled down my face as beads of sweat rolled down my forehead and cheeks.

A while later, I reached the top of the viewpoint, exhausted and slightly over heated. I walked to the wooden perch that an eagle once stood before flying away at my arrival. I heard huffing and puffing from below me. Kadar was slowly making his way up. Before long, His boots contacted the floor on the viewpoint. "Wow! I've never been his high up before!." He exclaimed. While crouching, I took in my surroundings below me and found many suspicious events. I saw a women being attacked by a bunch of Templars in an alley. A merchant speaking nervously to a Templar guard. Another merchant being harassed by another group of 'guards'. "Keep your eyes open and aim for the haystack." I said, moving closer to the edge of the perch. I heard Kadar gasp as an eagle, which soared high above, called. I took a leap of faith and dove back down to earth. My back was to the ground as I stared at the blue by, focusing on the eagle. Again, everything moved in slow motion and it seemed to take minutes before I felt the haystack. My vision was blocked and became dark as I plunged into the hay.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**I think this is going pretty well.  
First assassination and an injury! WHAT?**

**review, enjoy, and support :)**

** kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter VII: Proving a Point Part II**

Brushing hay off of my white robes, I glanced up at the sky. I could hear a few people saying how reckless I am for falling or if I was ill and suicidal. I always believe heroes fall from the sky. Like if God sent us down to help protect those who cannot defend themselves. Unfortunately, heroes must mask their identities. To those who do not know me, I am a murderer. To those who have seen my face, they either drop back in fear or thank me for my bravery.

Kadar was still on top of the tower, grabbing onto a railing and looking down at me. I knew it was too early for him to train for something so dangerous, but apart of me wishes he would swallow that lump in his throat and make the jump. He turned away and started trying to climb down the tower. With a sigh full of exhaustion and slight disappointment, I turned around and started my mission, hoping he would safely make it back to me before any Templars got to him.

First was the woman, begging for help as Templars harassed her. She was only a few buildings away, in an alley, but I could still hear her begs and cries. I quickly and powerfully walked to where her voice came from. Turning a corner, I headed down the alley where she was up against a wall, sword near her throat. "Please, somebody help me!" The woman cried as a few of the guards laughed at her pain. Four guards, no problem. "Quiet you harlot!" The guard with his sword to her neck threatened her. His wondering hand was running up her thigh and all over her body, groping. I could see tears on her face, and her eyes were full of fear and disgust. Taking a few steps closer, I unsheathed my hidden blades, sunlight glistening off of them.

"Hey, assholes." I said, taking in another step. All of them looked at me, and three of the grasped their hilt, taking a fighting stance. "Well aren't you a pretty doll." a guard said, unsheathing his blade and taking a step towards me. Half running, I slammed one of my blades right between his eyes before he even had the chance to react. Retracting the blade out of his skull, the other two guards took out their swords, while the other still help on to the woman. "Stop!" One of the guards called out to me. I dipped my head lower, my hood covering my eyes. All they could see was a big deadly smirk cross my face.

One guard came after me, sword ready for combat. I took my defensive stance and right before he swung his sword, I ducked under and danced my way to his side, stabbing his ribs with my blades. He hissed as he let go of his sword, and before looking at me, I slashed his throat. Blood was poured all over the alley's floor at this point and yet a drop on my white robes. I stood over the dead man's body and turned my attention on the last two. The one holding the woman let her go and she slid down the wall, eyes wide as an owl. I looked at her a nodded before turning back to my foes. "Wench! You'll pay for this!" One said while running towards me. I dodged his attack by twirling to his side and my foot tripped him, falling face first. I stomped on his head, smashing his skull with the heel of my boot. The remaining guard turned away and started to run, but I sprinted towards him, wrapping my arm around his shoulders before slicing his neck open with my free hand.

I turned my attention to the dead bodies, all slain by my hand and without the use of my sword. I looked over to the woman who looked at me with fear. I turned away, walking farther down the alley, taking sharp turns and ended back into the crowds. I looked up at the tower and didn't see Kadar's figure at all. Probably looking for me, I wondered my way to a nearby bench where a merchant and soldier were talking in hush tones. As I sat, I made an eagle call, hoping Kadar would recognize it. No response. I focused my hearing on the two figured, blocking out surrounding noises.

"Is it true? I've heard Lieutenant Robert de Sable is in Arce."

"Shhh. keep your voice low, merchant. Sightings of assassins have been here."

"But what about Tamir, sir? He spoke of hiding from the white phantoms. Yet I see him strutting about in plain sight. Surely the phantoms would have killed him by now if they were here."

"Tamir is safe in the Rich District. The assassins wouldn't go there."

"True. They spend their times killing in the poor district."

"Just remember what I told you. Keep your mouth shut."

"Yes, sir."

_'So Tamir is hiding in the Rich District and Robert de Sable is in Arce. Perfect.'_

__I watched as the soldier walked away from the merchant. I waited a couple of minutes before following the civilian. He roamed the crowded streets of Damascus, but I could still see him. He went into a narrow alley, away from the crowd. I grabbed the man's shoulders and turned him around. Without realization, his fist connected with my cheek bone, leaving a stinging impression. Without losing my grip, I head butted the merchant and pulled him loser to me again so I could knee him. Once he was on the ground, I grabbed his collar and shoved him against the wall. "Who the hell are you?" He spat in my face. I punched him across his face as he did to mine earlier.

"I ask the questions and you answer. That is if you want to live. Tamir. He's in the Rich District, no?" The man just stood there, starring me in the face. Again he spat on me, and again I punched him in the face. This time, he got an immediate black eye. I reached for my short blade that was placed on my back. Holding the dagger to the man's throat, I stared into his eyes. "Answer my question. I do not hesitate to kill."

"Ugh! Yes! Yes!"

"What reasons does he have to be there?"

"I don't know." I squeezed my blade until my knuckles were white and I pressed it harder into his throat.

"Again. Why is Tamir in the Rich District!"

"H-He's a black market dealer!"

"Tell me something I don't know or pray that Allah accepts your sorry soul."

"He s-sold some info to Robert de Sable."

"What kind of information?"

"I don't know! I swear to god I don't know!" He man cried out. I pressed my blade even harder into his throat. I saw mercy in his eyes. "Please let me go! I swear I will never speak of your face!" I released the man and sheathed my dagger. The man bowed and stumbled away, running toward the crowds. Before he reached anyone's sight, I pulled out a throwing knife and threw it into his back. His dead body laid on the ground as I turned away.

Taking a seat in a nearby bench, using my eagle call once again. I heard a response from a neighboring rooftop. It has been an hour or so since I've seen Kadar and I was starting to get worried. "There's been a murder!" A woman screamed! "Guards! Assassin!" A man yelled. i was blocks away from where I killed the man, so I remained seated. Not many people around me looked at me or heard the shouts from a few blocks away so I was safe.

Moments later, A white hooded figure sat on the same bench next to me. He was taller than Kadar and held more amour. "I wasn't expecting you to receive my call, Altair." I said in a low voice. I didn't need the woman sitting next to me to hear upon my conversation. "I heard it the first time, so I made my way here. Where's Kadar?"

"Last time I saw him, he was on that view point." I stated, pointing to the spot I was hours ago before taking a dive. "Meet me back at the bureau. I have some information on Robert and Tamir. I'm going to look for my brother." I said. Within seconds, the man was gone. _'No wonder why people call us phantoms.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**I think this is going pretty well.  
First assassination and an injury! WHAT?**

**review, enjoy, and support :)**

** kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Proving a Point Part III**

It was almost evening time and I was still wondering the streets of Damascus, heat beating my body like a rag doll. The streets were still crowded and there was no sign that Kadar was near. I kept using eagle calls for him, hopping he would hear and find me. Worry struck throughout my body faster than the physical pain in my back. But I couldn't give up. I couldn't walk back to the bureau without Kadar. I kept close to the view-point, hoping he didn't leave the area.

"Assassin!" I heard a loud whisper ring in my ears. I looked around, trying to find the source of the whisper. I growled lowly in my throat and grabbed the hilt of my sword. "Over here! In the alley!" The high whisper spoke again. Making hast, I ran to the shadows and into the alley where an old monk stood. My grip loosened on my hilt, but my hand remained. "Don't worry. Your identity is safe with me." The old monk spoke. His face showed no harm and I relaxed my stance and removed my hand from my hilt. "A young man saved me from a soldier who was harassing me. Although I do not agree with his ways, he saved my life. He asked me if I saw a woman dressed in his clothing." My eyes widen at the words this man spoke. "Did he give you a name, monk?" I said with a frantic voice, trying to keep calm.

"No. But he prays in the church down the road from here. The people at the church are your allies. Ah, I must go. The guards are coming." The monk said, retreating back into the roaming crowds. I pressed my body against the alley's wall as a group of guards walked past. I waited a couple of seconds before jumping out and following the crowds. Immediately, I saw a dome-shaped building with a cross on top. I pushed by the people in order to make it to the church. _'Please still be there, Kadar. I'm coming.'_

Once inside the church, I saw a figure against the wall with his knees to his chest and his head down. A huge sigh of relief passed through my lips as I noticed Kadar's uniform. I heard soft sobs coming from him as I ran towards him. Squatting down, I placed a hand on his knee. He looked up with streaks of tears running down his face. "Kadar? What happened?" I asked in a loud whisper, just like the old monk. He brushed a tear away from his cheek and tried to stop sniffling. "I ki-ki" He stopped and began to sob again. "It's okay. You can tell me." I said, leaning closer to him. "I killed a-a g-guard!" He cried out loud. I stood up, only to walk next to him and sit down, tucking my knees to my chest. "After I climbed down the view-point, and h-he was there with an arrow drawn. I-I. I had to!" I rested my head on his shoulder and I placed my hand on his knee once again. "You did what had to be done. It's apart of being an assassin. You did well. Your life is more important than his, Kadar." I calmly told him, trying to calm him down. As I thought, it worked. His breathing returned to normal and he stopped shaking. "Just think about it. What if I found you dead? I would go on a rampage!" I said, chuckling a little. He laughed a little as well and whipped away the last of his tears.**  
**

**An Hour Later**

"Ah, the beautiful Miss Al Sayf returns!" The Rafiq greeted me as Kadar and I walked into the room. Altair was sitting down with his back propped against the wall. His gaze was directed towards me as I stood in front of him. "I thought you might have gotten lost." The hooded man said, standing up. His height towered over me and I was able to catch a glimpse of his honeycomb eyes. Again, I left a light blush cross my cheeks as I turned away quickly. "I got quite the amount of information about Tamir and Robert de Sable." I announced to the Rafiq as he pulled out a book and a quill and started taking notes. He nodded for me to continue.

"Accoring to a merchant sided with the Templars, Tamir is hiding in the Rich District while Rober de Sable is in Acre." I continued. "I've recieved the same information. Also, Robert de Sable will be leaving Acre soon. Tamir sold information to a nobleman about the Assassins. Our identity is safe, for now. But we must assassinate the nobleman and Tamir as well." Altair added in. I looked over to him, making eye contact as he looked my way as well. "I could take Kadar this time and find Tamir while Veronica takes down the nobleman."

"How about I take down Tamir, and you allow Kadar to assassinate the nobleman while you cover his back." I said, flipping around Altair's plans. He turned my way and stared me down as I kept my ground. "Kadar needs more training. I presume this nobleman is weak but he keeps his personal guards close. You can take care of the guards while Kadar makes the final strike."

"You expect me to put this assassination on a huge black market dealer to a_ woman_? I am of higher rank, so I make the shots."

"Ha! Excuse me? You do not know who I am and what I can do." I said with a stern voice, angrily placing my hands on my hips, leaning toward the man. "You were gone all afternoon looking for some novice." Altair continued, also leaning forward. I growled deeply in anger. '_How dare he call Kadar 'some novice.'' _I felt blood boiling through put my body. I huffed and crossed my arms as I turned my back away from Altair.

"Well, maybe Miss Al Sayf's plan might work better. Kadar does need some training and this would be perfect." The Rafiq said to the arrogant Altair. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder and smiled at Altair's face. He had one, giant frown across his face and his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I'm going to rest for tomorrow. Night boys." I casually said, making my way to the cushions, finding a cool comfortable spot. "No dinner?" The Rafiq asked and I pulled my hood over my place. I just laid there, pretending not to here anything. I heard a heavy sigh come from Altair as he sat against a wall near the cushions where I was layin_g. 'And here I thought this man was decent. Bastardo.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Dramatic Chapter!**

**review, enjoy, and support :)**

** kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter IX: Proving a Point Part IV**

I felt slight nudges on my shoulder and muffled voices as I stirred into conciousness. I shot up quickly, rubbing the Sandman's magical dust out of my eyes. My vision became more clear, as well as the voices. "Get up, Veronica!" A man shouted into my ear, making me wince. I looked up and saw that the moon was high in the sky, way past midnight. I then looked over to the voices to see Altair squatting next to me, trying to shake me away and the Rafiq marched back and forth with a stern voice. I looked around for Kadar, but no one else was here. As I tried to wake up, I mumbled, "Where's Kadar."

"He's gone. Come on, get up." Altair ordered me. Without his help I jumped to my feet and scanned the room, making sure what I heard was true. I grabbed the sides of Altair's hood and clenched my fists completely shut. "What do you mean _gone_?"I snarled. Altair grabbed my wrists tightly, creating a sharp pain. After releasing his hood, I pulled my hands away from his grip.

"It seems he snuck out after we all went to bed." The Rafiq said while still pacing back and forth. "Did he say anything after I fell asleep?" I asked the man, grabbing his shoulders so he could stop pacing. He didn't meet my eyes and only shook his head. "He didn't say a word when you two arrived yesterday." Altair stated, walking towards me. I turned around to face him and held in a breath of air. After a while, I exhaled and threw my hood back on my head and started heading out of the Bureau. "Where are you going?" Altair said, once again grabbing my wrist. I looked over my shoulder, into his eyes. His eyes were filled with negative emotions while his face was plain as usual. "What do you think? I'm going to go find him." I said, trying to walk away, only to have Altair tighten his grip. Again, another shot of pain whirled through my wrist. "No. It's not safe out there for women." He stated, never once releasing his eyes from me. I turned around quickly, my free hand aiming for his face. Without hesitation, Altair grabbed my wrist before it could strike me. now i was completely facing the man with deadly hawk eyes.

As I desperately tried to pull myself away, Altair's grip tightened, forcing me to hiss in pain. "Calm down, woman. I'm going to help you."

"I don't need your help!"

"I'm telling you it is not safe out there at night."

"I am a trained assassin!"

"And a woman!" Altair exclaimed, raising his voice. I looked over at the Rafiq, and as soon as he meet my gaze, he turned away and walked into another room, leaving Altair and I some privacy. "You want me to act like a woman? Fine!" I stepped on Altair's boots and onto my tip toes so that I was closer to his height. Face to face, I brushed my nose against his cheeks. my face soon became hot and my breathing was irregular as our lips brushed each other slightly. I pressed my lips hard against his. I felt his body stiffen as my body tensed up. I could feel the warmth of his lips as they locked with mine. He pressed his own lips into mine, slightly accepting me. _'His lips. They're go soft.' _I slowly pulled away and exhaled. My heart was beating hard in my chest. Never have I been that close to a man. Blushing, I stepped a couple of feet away as he released my wrists. "Either you go out and find Kadar yourself. Or you accept me for what I am and allow me to help." I said, breaking the intense silence.

Quietly, Altair walked to the fountain and started climbing the wall to the opening. He turned to look at me with an emotionless expression in his face. "You coming?" A small smile formed on my face as I nodded, following his movements.

Running through the rooftops, I headed west of the Bureau. Altair was slightly behind me, being my second pair of eyes. He didn't speak to each other since we left the bureau, which made me uneasy. _'It's not like I have feeling for the man. Actually, he pissed me off more than anyone else have. I just did that to.. well I don't know why. It just felt like the thing to do. Not that our small kiss meant anything. I hope he doesn't think I have affections towards him. It would be really awkward since he's Malik's best friend and all. Plus the man is crazy. He never talks!' _"Up ahead." Altair said in a high whisper, breaking my train of thought. On the next rooftop, there was a bump. Some kind of large bag or a rolled up carpet. It was hard to see when the moon was your only source of light. Pausing at the object, I noticed something glistening in the light. It was a throwing knife that was thrown into a patrolling guard's back. Removing the knife, I examined the detail that was covered by blood._ 'Assassin. Kadar!' _I concluded in my head. Flipping the body onto it's back, I noticed its slight warmth. "Kadar came this way. And from the warmth of this body, he was here half an hour ago." I explained to Altair. He nodded and started heading off to the next rooftops with me on his heels.

_'Goddamn, Kadar! What have you gotten yourself into? What are you planning?'_ After a few minutes of climbing and running, Altair and I came across another guard's body. And another. And another. Each where the same. A knife to the back. Obviously the guards didn't see Kadar as he struck. _'I hope your safe.' _Running again, Altair broke the silence. "Has he ever done anything like this before?"

"I have no clue. Last time I saw Kadar was when he was three. I lived in Italy almost my whole life." I explained, while running short of breath. Coming across another guard, I noticed we made out way into the Rich District. _'Oh no. Please tell me you didn't!' _I screamed in my head as we kept running past dead bodies. "Over there!" Altair exclaimed while halting and turning to his right. I ran over to him and looked to where he was pointing. There was a large fountain in the middle of the merchant square. the water was tinted red. I noticed a dead body laying into the fountain, tainting the water. A figure sat on the edge of the fountain, his back towards us.

I hopped down and walked quietly to the figure, making out Kadar's grey uniform. As I walked around him, trying to face him, I noticed his hands were stained with blood. He didn't look harmed and his eyes were wide open, starring a hole into my eyes. "Kadar... give me your hands." I said, cautiously reaching out my hands. I looked over to the dead body, then looking at Altair as I returned my hands back to my waist. Altair approached as Kadar explained himself.

"You two kept fighting over this stupid mission and about me! I-I just wanted to prove to you that I can be an assassin! And see! I did it! I killed the black merchant with my own two hands! And all those guards! I did it!" Kadar rose to his feet with a smile on his face. But what worried me the most was the darkness he has in his eyes. He was starting to go blood crazy.

Sometimes when someone feels life slipping away from his target, he gets happy. He enjoys the feeling of being able to control who lives and who dies. It makes a man feel powerful, almost like a God. They can't stop killing and they slowly lose themselves. They start killing innocent people. Then their friends. Then their families. The only way they can relieve the urge and stress is to kill and kill. Eventually it leads to torturing. Suddenly, they realize what they have done and take their own lives to stop their thirst for blood. I've seen this happen before, and I could tell it was starting to happen to Kadar. The only way to save him was to have him see what he was doing. _'Maybe I could save him before he hurts someone innocent.'_

"Guards! Assassin!" A man cried out from a few feet away from us. _'Tonight just keeps getting better and better.' _"Altair, take Kadar to safety. I'll distract them." I proclaimed, pulling Kadar's body to Altair. "You sure?"

"Yes! I'm fast on my feet." I said, turning away from the two, only to turn back around and grab Altair's wrist, pulling him closer to me. "Keep an eye on Kadar." I whispered to Altair so Kadar couldn't hear before turning away and standing on the fountain. I watched as Altair left with Kadar over the rooftops. A couple of guards showed themselves, "Stop! Assassin!"

I waited for the guards to approach closer before back flipping off of the top of the fountain. Turning around, I ran through the streets, slowing every once in a while so the guards could still follow me. I started scaling a wall and as soon I pulled myself over the edge, a guard was there, sword in hand. Before I could react, I felt a sharp pain as the blade entered through my side, right below my rib cage. I stumbled back and fell of the building, landing onto some crates. I hissed in pain and I rolled off the crates. I hissed again as I touched my open wound, blood on my fingertips. More guards drew nearer and I began to sprint as far as I could. I heard whistling of an arrow and before it was too late, it impaled my shoulder-blade. I turned sharp into a deep alley, hoping to lose the guards. Looking up at the moon's position, I calculated that dawn would arrive in a couple of hours. _'I need to lose them!' _I cried in my head.

Some time later, I desperately tried to stop the bleeding of my wound while running through the sleeping streets, but it was no use since the exit wound was bleeding right through my robes. I felt myself losing balance for I lost a lot of blood. I lost the guards some time ago and I was still trying to run back to the Bureau. Panting along the street, I stopped and rested my back to a wall. Dawn was approaching and I was only a couple of more blocked to the Bureau. Some crates were conveniently placed along the side of a wall nearby, allowing easy access to the roof. Climbing with only one hand, for my other was pressing hard against my still bleeding wound, I pulled myself to the roof and crawled on my hands and knees until I was able to stand on my feet. I took a deep breath and started running to the edge to leap off of. As soon as I landed on the next rooftop, my legs gave out and I tumbled to my knees. I slowly stood up, hunched over, breathing harshly through my teeth. Running again, I jumped across the gap and dropped myself into the opening of the Bureau. I landed flat on my back as my vision became blurry. I rolled onto my elbows and tried to stand up. A pair of hands grabbed both of my forearms and helped me stand up. All I could see was white. I mumbled something as my arm was swung over someone's shoulders and a hand was on my waist, pulling me closer to their body.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Let's give it up for chapter 10! Woo!  
I think nine was intense! I imagined it while in the shower haha**

**Thank you for those who continued to read this story :)  
You have no idea how much I appreciate the amount of views!**

**Big thank you to the reviewers and followers who added this story to their favorites :)  
Feeling loved.**

**Again, thank you to the readers!  
And you can checkout this story on quizilla and rate it! And from what the raters are telling me, it's a FIVE-STAR story! :)**

**review, support, and ENJOY :)**

**Love, kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter X: Healing Takes Time**

"Take off your shirt." Altair ordered while pushing me into the Rafiq's bedroom. His voice was deep and darker than usual. Kinda of like a 'do what I tell you or die' voice. "E-Excuse me?" I stumbled across my words, standing in front of the bed. "You need to have your wounds treated." Altair responded, leaving the room and closing the door, leaving me alone.

I stared a hole into the door before turning my back to it. The room was dark but as the sun started to appear, it lightened the room. I started unbuckling my waist guard which held my throwing knives and sword. Dropping it onto the bed, I focused on removing my shoulder guard which also held my short blade. After taking off my red sash, I pulled the tunic on top showed to be a lot of trouble. Anytime I moved my shoulders, the wound from the arrow became irritated along with the stab wound. Finally taking off the over tunic, I moved to take off the under tunic which was longer than the other. Also, this one had sleeves so it was almost impossible to remove. Before I was even able to pull it over my head, the door creaked open and I heard foot steps approach. Turning around, I saw Altair carrying a pail of water and a bunch of bottle and rags along with an empty bowl.

Kicking the door closed, Altair walked towards me, placing the items in his arms on the ground. "Arms up." He sighed, turning me around so my back was facing him and I was facing the curtains. I took a breath and raised my arms, hissing at the pain. He grabbed the tunic by the waist and lifted it up and over my head, exposing my back and torso completely. I cried out a little as the cloth rubbed against each wound. Instantly, I placed my arms over my breasts to cover them. "Have you ever dressed a wound before?" I calmly asked, turning my head over my shoulder. Altair grabbed a clean cloth and soaked it in the water and wrung it out. "Yes, but I've never stitched. And to me, you need to be stitched." He answered before dropping to his knees. I looked over my shoulder to look at my wound where the guard had stabbed me. All I could see was a bunch of blood that ran down my back and stained my dark grey trousers. I hissed and arched my back a little as he pressed the warm damp cloth against my wound. His free hand was on my hip, keeping me steady while his other was wiping away the blood on my back.

"I can guide you-" Was all I was able to get out before I gasped loudly as Altair returned the cloth to my wound and applied pressure. Removing his hand off of my hip, he grabbed a green bottle and bit off the cork. "Take a deep breath." He said as removed the cloth from my wound and poured the elixir onto the wound. It stung so bad that I immediately started gasping for more and more air. "Maledizione!" (Goddamn!) "That stings!" I cried out loud, unable to keep a calm voice. Again, Altair applied pressure to the wound with the cloth. After a couple of seconds, the pain soon went away and the inflamed muscles around it cooled down. I relaxed for a minute and took in a nice breath. I looked over to see Altair pouring a clear substance into the empty bowl. After, he took out a needle and some thread and fed the thread through the eye of the needle. He knotted the end and soaked the needle into the bowl. "Okay, what you want to do is imagine you are sewing two pieces of cloth together." I said before turning back around. I started to sweat a little, nervous about being stitched. "You might want to grab onto the curtain." He said before standing up and pushing my body against the curtains. I grabbed ahold of the dark, heavy, velvet curtains, pulling them to my body in order to cover my breasts.

Altair went back to his original pose. His hand was arm against my bare hips and I could feel the cold needle next to my flesh. As he hesitated to penetrate my skin, I tightened my grip on the curtains. I heard him take a deep breath, and the next thing I heard was me groaning while needle penetrated my skin. I could feel the thread run through as he pulled the needle out of my body. I hissed again as the needle reentered my skin. my knuckles were white and I kept my eyes on the gauntlets that I kept on my arms. My eyes began to water as the thread moved through, after the needle. "So what are you? Like twenty?" Altair asked, before creating another stitch on my back, closing the wound. "No. Seventeen." I exhaled. I started to get accustomed to the pain, but I still gritted my teeth. "You know, Malik never spoke of a sister." He continued while he stitched. Sighing, I nodded. "So I've heard. He probably didn't want to get a million questions to why I was in Italy." I tried to focus on Altairs and try to forget what was happening. "SO, why were you in Italy?" His questions continued. Another stitch was made and I could tell we were only halfway done. "My uncle... believed it was best that I lived with my mother's mother and sister. They own half of Rome."

"How did you get into the Order?"

"My father was an assassin, and I wanted his life style. I didn't want to wear fancy dresses and go to fancy tea parties."

"I didn't realize there was a brotherhood in Rome."

"My master once told me that any where there were Templars, there were assassins. There's even a brotherhood in Egypt."

"I would have never known."

"Well you Levantine assassin's are the main branch of the brotherhood. Speaking of assassin's, how's Kadar?"

"Sleeping. He'll be fine. I think we should forget about the nobleman and head home." A long silence appeared between Altair and I. _'Why am I opening up to this man? Couple of hours ago, I wanted to cut off his head. Now I'm answering personal questions?' _I left the needle go through my skin once more and I gasped a little louder than I expected. "Sorry. Last one." Altair muttered. As he cut the string off, he inspected his handy work. Pulling out a glass filled with some lavender cream, Altair scooped up a couple of his fingers and spread the ointment on the stitches. I clinched the curtains tightly once again as his fingers ran across the stitches. He grabbed a dry cloth and wiped away the access cream and blood. The stinging sensation soon vanished and my back muscles relaxed. I was still in a lot of pain, but it was better than before.

Standing up, Altair wiped the dried blood from the arrow wound. He grabbed the green bottle again and poured it onto the wound. A tear fell from my eye and onto the floor and the stinging sensation returned. My whole back tensed once again and my knuckles became white once more. Altair stepped back and let the elixir work its magic. Finally, the pain stopped and my muscles calmed down. I took a slow inhale and exhaled.

"Lay on the bed, on your side facing me." He finally spoke, breaking the long silence between us. I recovered my breasts before sitting on the edge of the bed. Where the sword exited my body needed to be stitched as well. As I laid down and got comfortable, Altair sat in front of me and readied a new piece of thread through the needle. I watched closely at Altair's actions while the blood from my wound ran down to my belly button and onto the bed. I gazed at Altair's face, which was still shadowed from his hood. His face was relaxed and calm and he dipped the needle back into the clear liquid. Something apart of me was glad that Altair was here. His voice was calming as were his eyes. The stubble on his face was also attractive along with his strong jaw line.

He looked into my eyes and turned his focus onto my bleeding wound. I blushed a little because of my exposed body, even though my arms continued to cover my breasts. But it didn't help that my curves were more noticable and I laid in the bed. I grabbed some of the bed sheets as he made his way to my waist with a needle in his hand. He rested the point of the needle on my skin, hesitating, as I took in another large amount of air. As the needle made it's way through with the thread, I squinted my eyes shut until I could tolerate the feeling. I exhaled for a second, only to gasp as the needle again made it way through my skin. "So my turn to ask questions." I said, resting my head on the pillows, turning my eyes back on Altair. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one. Same as your brother."

"My master always spoke of an infamous Levantine assassin: Umar Ibn'La-Ahad. Does the name mean anything to you?"

"Yes. My father. He died when I was only eleven."

"And your mother?"

"She... died during birth."

"Same as my mother. Well except giving birth to Kadar, of course. Is that why you became an assassin? Because of your father's death?"

"Basically. I watched my father as he was executed. Someone spilled my father's name to some Templars and he was captured. That night, the man who spoke my father's name came to me and apologized and took his own life. His son... Abbas and I were close friends at the time."

"Abbas? I didn't realize you two are close."

"We're not anymore. After a couple of days, I told Abbas of his father's death. He didn't believe me and one day during training, he held a knife to my throat. That moment was his breaking point, and the last time we talked. We were sent to punishment for a month. Later, I was promoted to assassin while Abbas was sent to another year of training."

"And to this day he doesn't believe you?"

"No. He still believes his father died a hero. Even though I told him his father reclaimed his own honor."

"Altair. I apologize for earlier. It's just, I was taken away from my family and to have Kadar go missing not once but twice, I was frustrated."

"I understand. I'm just warning you that Templars are not the only threat out there. There, finished." Altair stated while cutting of the remaining threat. Again, he spread the cream along the stitches. I huffed as his fingers rolled over each stitch. He wiped the blood away once more before helping me sit up. "Stand up." He grabbed my hips and pulled me to my feet effortlessly. He wrapped a bandage a couple of times around my waist, covering the stitches before tying the ends together. It was nice and snug. "I'll be right back." He said as I sat on the edge of the bed, facing where Altair had exited. _'What on earth just happened. First we are fighting, then he bandages me up and talks openly to me? Was this the real Altair?'_

Coming back in, Altair had a silk cloth over his shoulder and a bowl of soup. He placed the bowl on a table near the bed and handed me the silk. "The Rafiq is cleaning and sewing the holes in your garments so here's a bath robe. Eat and sleep. It's early morning and we need to head out soon." Altair said before walking towards the door. Before his hand touched the knob, I spoke out. "Thank you, Altair. For helping with Kadar and bandaging me up and the stories." I confessed. He turned his shoulder over to me and nodded and walked out, quietly closing the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Thank you for those who continued to read this story :)  
You have no idea how much I appreciate the amount of views!**

**Big thank you to the reviewers and followers who added this story to their favorites :)  
Feeling loved.**

**Again, thank you to the readers!  
And you can checkout this story on quizilla and rate it! And from what the raters are telling me, it's a FIVE-STAR story! :)**

**review, support, and ENJOY :)**

**Love, kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XI: Djellaba  
**

**Three Days Later**

**Masyaf, Syria**

Ever since the three of us returned to Masyaf yesterday, I've been stuck in my chambers. I could still remember how furious Grant Master Al Mualim was when we approached his desk. Not only were we late, but I was battered up. Although the Rafiq in Damascus tried hard to remove the blood stains from my white uniform, it was obvious I took a beating. "Do you have any idea how important you are? Top assassin in Rome, and yet_ this_? Maybe I misunderstood your mentor's words about you. Maybe you should be sent to a year of training!" The old man nagged at me while I leaned against the railing. My hood covered most of my face but everyone noticed my large frown. Even though Al Mualim was frustrated and angry about my actions and the result, I was still promoted that evening to Assassin Second Rank. Only four more ranks until I reached full Master Assassin. Kadar also achieved a new rank and Altair... well he got a pat on the back. Al Mualim had sent me too see the doctor who I ended up teaching about dressing a wound. This guy knew nothing about the medical field. Back in Rome, I took care of sick men, amputations, fevers, diseases, gashed. You name it, I treated it. And I was fairly good.

I soon discovered Altair was the youngest Master Assassin when my room would be invaded of my brothers. Ever since I got home last night, Malik has been by my side telling me stories of his childhood. He told me how things worked around here and who was who: who to look out for and who to befriend. I wouldn't say Altair and Malik were the greatest friends, but they got along well and reminded me of brothers. Malik was jealous of Altair's achievements and Altair shoved it in his face. But if I understood correctly, Altair would always have Malik's back. They respected each other which made me feel more comfortable around the Master Assassin.

It was early in the afternoon and Malik was sitting on the edge of the bed smiling as I told him of my journey here. How I traveled miles away from Rome to a ship. I spent many weeks aboard the ship and learned about other people's heritage. I spent another couple of weeks traveling through Syria, asking people to point me to Masyaf. Malik say there, brightness in his eyes as I spoke. Everything was calm around us and for once, I was truly happy.

My story was interrupted when a young woman, a little older than myself, came walking in. "Good afternoon, master Malik." The woman bowed her head. She has long brown hair that were full of curls. Her green eyes reminded me of the forest surrounding Masyaf and her voice was very gentle. "As to you too, miss Titania. Well, little sister. I must go." Malik said, turning his attention to me. He stood up and walked over to me and brushed some of my black hair out of my face before placing a kiss on my forehead. "I'll see you next week."

"Next week?" I questioned, grabbing his white robes to stop him. He turned back to me and placed his hand on mine. "Al Mualim is sending Altair, Kadar, and I to Jerusalem. Don't worry. We will return soon enough. Safety and peace." He said before nodding his head to me. While passing the young woman, he made a quick glance at her and smiled. She blushed a little before suppressing it down and walking towards me. "Hi. I'm Titania."

"Nice to meet you. So what brings you to my chambers?"

"Master Al Mualim hires a bunch of us woman to help with chores around the fortress. Clean, cook, organize. He requested I come by and help you around for a while. You know, since your injury."

"Oh... well. I don't really need anything. I actually feel fine. When will I be able to leave my room?" I was basically locked in here like a prisoner. I was only able to leave when it was time to eat. Al Mualim was nervous that my wounds would be infected and even sent me to the doctor, who was shocked at how much I knew.

"Actually, he would like to see you now. Do you need help getting dressed?" The woman asked, bowing her head. "No thank you. Although after my meeting, it would be nice to take a bath." Standing out of bed, I rolled my shoulders and stretched my arms. My body ached more from laying in bed this while time than from the wound. "Of course. I'll have your bath set up before you return." She smiled and walked out the door, leaving me privacy.

I looked around the room, admiring the quietness. I had visitors constantly, all day and all night. Kurth came by this morning to bring me some breakfast and wished me a quickly recovery. Malik basically slept on my sofa all night and only left to eat breakfast. Kadar was in and out, constantly fluffing my pillows and unpacking the items I brought with me from Rome. He really enjoyed a glass globe I had that my mentor gave me when I turned sixteen. Inside the glass sphere, there was a word written in Italian in red: 'libertà'. (Freedom)

I gave it to Kadar as a gift since he seemed so fond of it. I told him he would have it because I was proud of his actions in Damascus. He no longer had the killer eyes nor did he crave the blood of a human. He was normal once again. I never spoke of Kadar's blood lust to anyone, not even Malik. I figured once I got Kadar away from the city, he would return to his boyish self. Even though he seemed normal once more, I kept a close eye on him. I couldn't lose my brother, not_ that_ way.

I got out of bed and opened a few drawers which contained my uniform and weapons. Placing the neatly folded clothing on top of my bed, I untied the sash around my waist which help my robe closed. Standing bare naked, I shivered at the coldness. It was mid summer and here I was, freezing my ass off. Slipping on my undergarments and trousers, I walked to a large mirror that was mounted on one of the dressers. I looked over Altair's stitching and admired his work. Although not as good as mine, they were pretty good for someone doing it for the first time. I gently ran my finger along the stitches on my from side from where the sword exited my body. I could still remember the pain and he pulled the sword out as I fell from the roof to the crates below.

I hissed in pain as I put on the two layers of tunics. Why the assassins wore two different ones instead of combining the two, I did not know. I wrapped the brightly red sash around my waist, nice and tight, before placing on my waist guard which carried my throwing knives and the sheath for my sword. I sat on the edge of the bed and slipped my feet into the leather boots, tightening the laces. Pulling on my fingerless gloves felt amazing to me: every time. I can't tell you why but it was just a small thing that made me smile.

After a couple of more minutes, I finished putting on my armour and uniform and brushed the knots out of my hair. The thing about having long wavy hair was that it constantly was in the way. Most of the time I ended up shoving my hair into my hood, but this time, I just let it flow down my back. My aunt always told me how beautiful my hair was and it was just like my mothers: black and smooth.

A couple of minutes later, I entered the giant chamber that the library was in. Walking up the first flight of stairs, I looked beyond the archway and saw a beautiful garden filled with flowers and beautiful women. I never have been out there and maybe it was time to make a change. Walking up another flight of stairs, I recognized four figures: Kadar, Malik, Altair, and Al Mualim. Before I reached the last step, the men bowed to Al Mualim and started heading my way. Before passing me, Malik smiled and stopped right in front of my petite figure. "Are you leaving?" I asked him, making a sad puppy face. I hated how I've been here for a little over a week and yet I barely had time with my brothers. "Yes." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I sighed and turned my gaze to meet my brother's. "You protect Kadar with your life. If you come home and there's even a scratch on him, I will kick your ass brother." I jokingly threatened my brother as his smile disappeared. He pulled me to an embrace and my face was buried in his neck. "He's my brother too. Take care." Was all he said before letting me go and walking down the stairs to meet back up with the rushing Altair.

"You wanted to see me, Master." I asked, walking up to the man's desk. I cupped my hands behind my back and bowed in respect. "Ah, yes, Miss Al Sayf." He said before running his fingers through his white beard. His attitude had drastically improved since our last meeting. "How goes the resting?"

"Very good, sir. I'm ready for my next mission."

"Oh, you will no longer run multiple missions. You see, we only have one doctor in town who is loyal to us. He spoke to me when he sent me his reports of his patients. He spoke of how intelligent you were with medicines. Altair said you directed him while he stitched you up. This is true, is it not?"

"It is true, sir."

"How did you learn such skill, young one?"

"Back in Rome, I took care of many men who were either sick or beaten. I was basically the doctor at our headquarters."

"Very well, I have made up my mind. I would like you to become the Master Healer of Masyaf. You will have you own quarters for your office and beds for the patients. On your spare time, you can train Kadar once he has returned home. You still will be an assassin and gain rank." He said, while taking his seat on his 'throne'. I was shocked and didn't know what was happening. "But, sir. I am very great with a sword." I spoke, trying to cover up my shock. To stay here every day would drive me insane. I was always running errands back at Rome. I was locked in my room for half the day and it was already driving me crazy. "We have many great assassins here, Veronica. It wouldn't hurt to have you stay behind and help our wounded. You can make a bigger difference here."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice. Okay, I'll do it."

"Good. I am going to assign you a couple of women workers here that you can take as apprentices to teach them of medicines. You can make a list of items you need for the clinic and I will make it happen. Here-" Al Mualim passed me a neatly folded, black robe. As I held it in front of me, I noticed it was the same robes that the Rafiqs and Dais wore. A _djellaba _they called it and it was of much importance. "Try it on." Al Mualim cooly said, motioning for me to put it on. I slipped the djellaba on, and it was perfect. I looked down at my wardrobe and smiled. "It is an honor, Master. I won't let you down."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Thank you for those who continued to read this story :)  
You have no idea how much I appreciate the amount of views!**

**Big thank you to the reviewers and followers who added this story to their favorites :)  
Feeling loved.**

**Again, thank you to the readers!  
And you can checkout this story on quizilla and rate it! And from what the raters are telling me, it's a FIVE-STAR story! :)**

**review, support, and ENJOY :)**

**Love, kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XII: The Return  
**

**A Few Days Later**

I spent the next couple of days accompanied by my new apprentices. Titania was the first I asked and before she answered, a light of joy beamed in her eyes. Later she explained to me that she would rather bandage up the men rather than wash their clothes. She was undoubted a beautiful woman who was intelligent. She was a fast learner and was very loyal. Over the next few days, we became really close and befriended each other. She told me tales about how one of the Assassins saved her from a bunch of guards and she begged the man to take her away from her town and bring her here. She told me of the times she thought she fell in love, only to be heart broken. She mentioned a time when she was Kadar's age that she had a major thing for Altair. His cold heartiness only pushed her away and she left her feelings of him. I could tell she had a new found crush, Malik. Anytime I talked about my older brother, her eyes gleamed with joy. It was obvious but I didn't say anything to her. She was a sweet girl, and already, a close friend.

Another girl I took under my wing was Sabriyah. Her name meant 'patient' in Arabic, which was ironic because she was wild. She was a couple of months younger than me and thick headed. She was a nice girl, but she didn't mind her hands being dirtied. We also befriended and she told me a story of how she killed a man who tried to rape her when she was only thirteen. She came to the Order to seek forgiveness from God. She had beautiful dark brown hair, almost back, that matched her tanned, smooth skin.

Valentine was a french girl who travelled from France to Syria along with her older sister. Her sister died and Al Mualim allowed her to work for the Order in exchange for food, clothing, shelter, and protection. Like me, she spoke in gibberish when she was angry or sad. She told me her name means 'healthy' and 'strong' which was true for everything she dealt with in life. She said I was blessed with my name. "Where I come from, you would be called Véronique, which means '_bearer of victory'." _She said to me with her french accent. She was another swell girl who imagined herself marrying an assassin.

The four of us gossiped among ourselves while my clinic was emptied. Every once in a while we got a patient who had a small gash from sparring, but nothing major yet. I taught the girls how to cleanse a wound and treat it. I also gave them homework every night. Once a day, they had to go to the library and find information about the topic I gave them. They had to explain how to treat the wound and how long until the patient was able to run errands again. But during the free time, we talked and cleaned and all four of us became really close. Again, I was happy.

After spending a couple of hours fixing up my office, I decided to find Kurth and spar. It's been a while since I've used my blade and thought this was the perfect time to practice and send Al Mualim some reports of a few patients. I kept the reports in a black leather journal which held information about the patient, the wound, a summary of what was done, and signature of release from me and the patient. I needed Al Mualim's signature so I could file the report.

"Valentine, keep a watch over the clinic. I'm going out to practice, then get Master's signature."

"Of course, _ma'am_." She giggles. The girls knew I hated being called anything besides Vero. I huffed and gracefully walked out the door, jounral in my hand. The sparring area wasn't too far from the clinic. As I walked my way, greating some of the assassins, my black djellaba dancing behind me. Some assassins stopped and bowed to me while nothers nodded as I walked by. I knew it was an honor to wear such a robe, but I didn't expect so much respect. I smiled as I continued my way to the sparring ring, searching for Kurth who was always there. I could say Kadar and I were friends but I just liked the way his blue eyes looked against his dark skin. I wasn't attracted to him in any way but he was a nice guy, sometimes cocky.

"Ah, so the rumors are true. You have been blessed and wear an djellaba." A voice said behind me as I was watching two novies practice. I smiled, recongizing the voice of Kurth before turning around. "So what are you, a Dai or Rafiq of some sort?" He said before extending his arm. We grabbed eachother's forearms in a greeting mannor. "Not exactly. More like Assassin Doctor of some sorts." I responded, releasing the man's arm.

Suddenly, a scream from the library approached as a woman who worked for the order ran out of the door, frantic. Everyone stopped to look at her as she nerviously looked around the crowd of assassins, stopping at me. "Veronica! Come now! It's Malik!" _'Malik is here?'_ Before taking off, I looked at Kurth who just looked at me with confusion. "She's not going to be happy." Abbas said, directing towards me. I started speed walking up the ramp that lead to the doors of the library and started picking up speed to run up the stairs. I heard shouting from above, where Al Mualim's desk was. It was Malik's voice.

"Gone! Because of you!"

"Robert threw me from the room! There was no way back, nothing I could do." I heard Altair's voice, defending himself from Malik's. I still had to run up another flight of stairs before reaching the angry men. "Because you would not heed my warning! All of this could have been avoided! And my brother... my brother would still be alive! Your arrogance nearly cost us victory today!" Malik continued.

As soon as I reached the top of the stairs, the three men shut their lips and looked at me. I looked at Al Mualim who only looked at Altair with anger. I looked at Altair who was looking at me, covered in soot and dirt. He took a step to his side to reveal Malik. "Dio mio!" (Oh my god!) Escaped my lips as I saw Malik holding his bloodied arm which hung by his side. My body began to shake as I saw blood all over my brother. "Master! We are under attack! Robert de Sable lays siege to Masyaf's village!" An assassin came running in with news. Al Mualim's gaze left Altair's and looked at the assassin. "So he seeks a battle! Very well, I'll not deny him. Go, inform the others. The fortress must be prepared. As for you, Altair, our discussion will have to wait. You must make for the village. Destroy these invaders. Drive them from our home! Veronica, take Malik to the clinic and bandage him. Prepare yourself for a fight!" Al Mualim's voice echoed through the walls.**  
**

With that Altair left our sights and Malik came up to me, face turning green, as he stumbled. I took his good arm and placed it over my shoulder as I supported him as we walked down the stairs. "Where's Kadar?"

"Captured."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**Thank you for those who continued to read this story :)  
You have no idea how much I appreciate the amount of views!**

**Big thank you to the reviewers and followers who added this story to their favorites :)  
Feeling loved.**

**Again, thank you to the readers!  
And you can checkout this story on quizilla and rate it! And from what the raters are telling me, it's a FIVE-STAR story! :)**

**review, support, and ENJOY :)**

**Love, kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XIII: The Attack**

Gasps filled the air once I stumbled into the clinic with Malik, barely conscious. "Oh mon mot!" (Oh my word!) Valentine screamed through the halls, alarming the other two girls. Soon, Titania and Sabriyah rushed over to us, taking Malik out of my arms, while Valentine readied a bed and set up a table with medicines and instruments. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail then washed my hands in a homemade sanitizer. "Remove his clothes!" Titania ordered, and the girls obeyed. By the time I reached Malik to inspect his wound, the girls already had his torso removed of clothing.

The cut which was on his bicep was deep, down to the bone. Infection already spread through his arm, turning his pale skin purple. "We are going to have to remove his arm. Valentine, grab the brown jar and make sure he drinks a mouthful." I ordered, pointing to a jar on the shelf. Without hesitation, she did what I told her and returned to give Malik a large gulp of it. His tensed body relaxed as he slipped into conciousness. "Is he alright?" Sabriyah asked, looking at me concerned. "The elixir will put him into a deep sleep while I remove his arm."

"His whole arm?" Titania gasped. "Yes, the infection is too great. We're going to have to remove it."

It has been about an hour since I started the removal of Malik's arm. I focused on him so I could distract myself from Kadar's capture. I finished the bandaging on Malik and wiped away a bead of sweat. I sighed as I pulled myself away from him, covered in his blood. As I ordered the girls too keep a cold towel on his forehead, I grabbed my weapons and exited the building. I felt weak as my adrenaline left my body. I still heard screaming as the Templars attacked Masayf. Smoke filled the skies, nearly blocking the sun. I made my way to the front of the library, seeing a bunch of Templars ready to attack the fortress. I was in a crowd of civilians as I looked up the tower, Al Mulaim high up. "You've no claim to it, Robert! Take yourself from here before I'm forced to thin your ranks further!" He yelled to the man a couple of yards away on a horse. Robert de Sable.

"You play a dangerous game!" The vile man yelled back.

"I assure you, this is no game!"

"So be it! Bring forth the hostage!" Robert shouted as two of his men dragged the hostage into view-point. He was a young man, who wore the assassin's attire. A novice who was recently promoted. Kadar.

"No!" I screamed as I pushed past the crowd and made myself visible to the Templar lieutenant. I unsheathed my sword and stood there, looking at Kadar, then back to Robert. "Oh? A _woman_ assassin?" He said, arrogantly. "Let him go, stronzo!" (asshole) I fumed. My grip on the hilt of my sword tightened, forcing my knuckles to turn pure white. "She is no assassin, Robert. Leave her be!" Al Mualim lied to the man. In his hand was a crossbow, aimed for Kadar's head.

"Why is such a beautiful woman as yourself wasting her time here and not as my wife?" The man cooed to me. I growled deeply in my throat which rattled my chest. "Unfortunately, I'm going to have to kill you. All of you." He snarled.

Everything moved in slow motion as Kadar feel to his knees, before completely laying face first in the ground. An arrow appeared on his back, sticking out. "No!" Was all I was able to get out before trying to make my way to him, only to have a couple of hands grab my arms, restraining me. Suddenly, a dozen or so logs came rolling out from no where, landing on the Templar's men. the sound of crunching bones were the only things I was able to hear, while holding my breath.

I ripped my arms away from the hands that restrained me and ran to Kadar. Even if he was only a couple of yards away, it seemed like I wasn't making progress. As I ran, his body moved farther and farther away. I know it was just an illusion, but it seemed so real. The Templars were either dead or gone, retreating with Robert de Sable. I kneeled down, beside Kadar's unmoving body. I pulled the arrow that was lodged deep into his back. Tears already flooding my eyes, I turned him over and help his body in my arms. His eyes were closed and his head fell back. There was no sign of life left in his body. It was just an empty shell. "...Kadar..." I whispered to him, hoping to hear his response. But none came. "Idiota, answer me..." (Idiot) My tears fell onto his pale pace, mixing in with the dirt. I shook him a little, trying to wake up up. "No... No! It's just a dream!" I yelled at myself. I heard footsteps approach me, but I ignored them. "È meglio svegliarsi prima che ti butto sul fianco della montagna, ingannare!" (You better wake up before I throw you over the mountain, fool!" I yelled at him, shaking him harder.

"Veronica... He's gone." Altair said, placing a hand on my shoulder, trying to pull me away from my brother. I squeezed my eyes close, letting the tears flow down my cheek and land on Kadar's empty shell. "No! no! E 'solo un sogno. Un sogno." (It's just a dream. A dream) I whispered to myself. _'Come on, girl! Wake up!' _I screamed in his head. I felt hands wrap around my torso and pull me up to my feet. "Lasciami andare!" (Let me go!) I screamed at the man who was pulling me away from Kadar. Altair turned me around and wrapped his arms around my back, staring at Kadar as I buried my face in his chest, crying. I grabbed a handful of Altair's robes and squeezed with all my might as I was pressed into his chest. "I'm sorry." He said.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Did you guys know that Vodka was founded as early as the 8th century? Crazy.**

**Thank you for those who continued to read this story :)  
You have no idea how much I appreciate the amount of views!**

**Big thank you to the reviewers and followers who added this story to their favorites :)  
Feeling loved.**

**Again, thank you to the readers!  
And you can checkout this story on quizilla and rate it! And from what the raters are telling me, it's a FIVE-STAR story! :)**

**review, support, and ENJOY :)**

**Love, kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XIV: Punishment**

"Veronica, it's time for Altair's punishment." Titania said with a gentle voice. Bless the girls' hearts. Each and every one of them have tried so hard to cheer me up, but I knew nothing would work. I sat next to Malik's unconscious body, watching his rhythmic breathing. I was still covered in his blood and Kadar's blood. He looked so peaceful while sleeping, almost like he wasn't missing an arm. Of course he would be furious when he woke up, having a phantom arm. "Veronica, please. Master has ordered the whole Order to be there." She said in an exhausted voice. There were many casualties and wounded that my apprentices and I were trying to help. Just as we finished up someone, two more came in. It was a sea of blood that I was slowly drowning in.

"Go on. I'll be there in a minute." I lied. Titania left me alone with my brother. I wasn't going to watch. I heard rumors that Altair was a traitor. Rumors that it was his fault Kadar lost his life. But I wasn't defending the man. He could have gone back. He could have saved my brothers. I do not know what exactly happened at Solomon's Temple, nor did I care much, but I wasn't going to start pointing fingers yet. My brother was dead and my other was barely surviving. Malik needed all of my attention. "I lost one brother. I'm not going to lose you." I said to the unconscious man who would not hear my words. For one of the first times in my life, I started to pray. I bowed my head and relaxed my hands on my lap as I begun:

"Lord, Si prega di ascoltare la mia preghiera. (Please listen to my prayer) Take my brother's hand and lead him to salvation. Take him to where chains will never bind him. Leave his grief behind him. Please forgive him for all his trespasses. His soul is innocent and he's just a child. Please forgive his mortal actions and bless his name. Take him, take him to our mother's and father's arms. Lord in cielo, guardare in basso su di lui con misericordia. (Lord in Heaven, look down on him in mercy.) Please look down on my brother and relieve him. Bless his soul. As he sleeps, I give you his soul to protect. If he fails to wake, please lead him to salvation. Dio in alto, ascolta la mia preghiera. (God on high, hear my prayer.) Bring him peace. Bring him joy. Amen."

A couple of minutes later, the door creaked open and there were footsteps and a dragging sound. "Miss Al Sayf. We seek your attention." A deep voice asked. I stood up and turned around to find Abbas and another Assassin hauling an unconsious Altair, who was covered in blood. "What happened? Set him on the bed other there." I pointed to and the men followed my order. Once they placed Altair not so gently on the bed, they turned their attention back towards me and bowed. "Master Al Mualim punished Altair, but wishes for you to aid him, even after what he did." Abbas said darkly. My eyes snapped at him and my anger started to take control. If my eyes could kill, Abbas would have died a thousand times. "Altair has done nothing." I snapped. "But at Solo-"

"You may take your leave." I interrupted. I didn't need to hear what happened from other voices. I wanted to hear it from Altair and Malik. I wanted the truth. "Sparisci dalla mia vista." (Get out of my sight) I hissed. Abbas bowed once again. "Master said he wanted to see you after you're finished." Before taking his leave, Abbas looked over at Altair once last time. _'Is that fucker smiling?'_

Taking off Altair's clothing was the hard part. His body was limp which made is almost impossible, but I couldn't wait for my apprentices to return. His tunic stuck to him like glue from all the blood and sweat. Once I got his tunics off, I looked up at his face. It was the first time I actually saw his whole face. _'How does a man so deadly have such a handsome fa- Stop it, Veronica! You're supposed to be angry with him' _I shook the thoughts out of my head and looked back at his face. He has short dark brown hair that was a mess. His face was surprisingly tan, since his face was covered by his hood majority of the time. His brows furrowed and I could see he was in pain, even if he was unconscious. _'Wow.' _I finally turned my gaze at his face for I started blushing like a man man- I mean woman. I looked over at his wound, which was damn near where I was stabbed half a week ago. The would was deep, but clean. It didn't puncture any major organ, but it needed stitching. _'Payback's a bitch, I guess.'_

His muscles tensed up as I tried to press a cloth on his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. He moved a little and I could tell he would wake up within the next hour, so I had to make this fast. Grabbing a teal color vile, I dumped the elixir over his wound. As it sizzled, I started threading a needle to prepare for stitching, and dunked it in a bowl of vodka. I wiped away the blood from around his wound and started sewing the man's skin together.

After I cut off the access string from the last stitch, I grabbed a jar of cream and spread is across his stitches. "Cosa devo fare con voi due?" (What am I going to do with the two of you?" After wrapping up Altair's waist, I pulled the blankets over him to keep him warm. I stared at his restless body as he began to move around a little more than before. Letting out a large sigh, I turned to Malik and removed the damp rag from his forehead. His breathing was shallow and his face was hot. _'The infection really got to him.' _He was in the middle of a cold sweat and all I could do was keep him warm and place a cool towel on his head and wait for his body to do the rest.

Now all that remained was to meet with Al Mualim.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: lol, oopsie daisy, Altair.**

**Thank you for those who continued to read this story :)  
You have no idea how much I appreciate the amount of views!**

**Big thank you to the reviewers and followers who added this story to their favorites :)  
Feeling loved.**

**Again, thank you to the readers!  
And you can checkout this story on quizilla and rate it! And from what the raters are telling me, it's a FIVE-STAR story! :)**

**review, support, and ENJOY :)**

**Love, kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XV: Solomon's Truth**

"Veronica, I understand today has taken a toll on you. But I must tell you of Solomon's Temple." Al Mualim spoke, eyes dark and cold. "Master, no offense but I'm exhausted. I had to stitch up several people. I just want to rest." I stated. I understood I was coming off as rude, but I just wanted to forget today every happened. "Come with me, child." Al Mualim stood from his seat from behind the desk and motioned his hand for me to follow. We walked into a secluded library just a couple of feet away. There was a couch facing a chair with a foot table in between. "Sit." He motioned to the couch.

I sighed and took a seat where he motioned me as he sat down in the hair, facing me. I rested my elbows on my knees and rested my head on my hands as I tucked my chin into my chest. Another guard was in there as well and whispered something to Al Mualim who said nothing back, but only nodded. "Would you like something to drink, child?" He asked, never breaking his lock on me. "Just some wine." I said. My knee began to bounce as my blood rushed through me. All I could hear was the beating of my heart as my head started to pulse. The beating never stopped and my knee just kept jumping and jumping.

I was a mess and I knew it. unfortunately Al Mualim knew it too. I took off my djellaba as a glass of wine was placed in the table in front of me. The guard bowed at me and Al Mualim and left us in private. "Kadar was a good child. He would have made a great assassin. You should be proud." Al Mualim said, breaking the silence. _'Of course I'm proud.' _I could already feel depression and anger roam my mind. I wanted to punch something nearby, but I had to keep cool around my Master.

"Altair. His punishment has not ended yet, I promise you."

"Altair did not kill Kadar. Robert de Sable did."

"Yes, but everything that happened today lies in Altair's hands. I asked you to come here so you may know the truth behind all of this. When your brothers and Altair reached Solomon's Temple, Altair's... arrogance overcame the best of him and he killed an innocent old man. You remember the first tenant of the creed, no?"

"Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent."

"Correct. Altair broke the tenant and Malik started questioning Altair's actions. Finding their target, Robert de Sable, Altair's arrogance worsened. His confronted Robert, face to face, breaking the second creed."

"Hide in plain sight."

"Yes. Underestimating Robert, Altair intended to strike, but was countered. He threw Altair out and the passage was blocked. Altair couldn't get back to Robert or your brothers. Your brothers defended themselves as the guards attacked. Kadar was taken away and Malik was injured, trying to rescue Kadar. Malik was able to grab the treasure and escape without further damage."

"Treasure?"

"Yes, the Templars most valued artifact. The Apple of Eden. Anyways, child. Altair returned to Masyaf, concluding both of your brothers died in Solomon's Temple. Malik was able to make it back to us alive as well, carrying with him the Apple. Robert de Sable's men followed Altair here, breaking the last tenant."

"Never compromise the Brotherhood."

"And for his mistakes, Kadar died, Malik is left in bad shape, and villagers died. For his crimes, death was the only punishment. But I know Altair. I've seen him grow from a boy to a man, and he is one of the best. But he is seen as a traitor to the Creed."

"So you let him live."

"So not look down, my child. Altair will learn from his mistakes and will pay for them. Once again, Altair is ranked a Novice. He loses all privileges and will only speak to you and I."

"What?"

"All Novices must have a mentor to guide them. You, Miss Al Sayf, will guide Altair. He will obey your orders if he wishes to become Master Assassin. And for your actions today, I promote you once again: Assassin Third Class."

"But, sir. I cannot take on Altair. I have a duty here as a doctor."

"Yes you do, but this is why you have apprentices. They will take care of the clinic while you are away on your missions. You will oversee Altair's every movements. Now, rest, child. Today has been long and you need rest."

I felt my heartbeat rise again as I walked down the hallways where the assassins' chambers were, thinking about what Al Mualim said. _'Altair is under my control. I highly doubt he'll listen to me. Please God, don't let me be there when he is told of these news.'_

Feeling weak, I stopped walking and rested my back against the wall. I desperately wanted to visit my brother and make sure everything was alright, but my energy was drained and I could walk no further. My head was swimming and it felt like the world was spinning. _'I only had one glass of wine.' _I slid down the wall and tried to catch my breath. I could feel myself slipping in and out of consiouness. _'Hopefully someone will find me...'_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Song is from 'Tonight the World Dies' From Avenged Sevenfold  
I do not own the lyrics. All credit goes to the songwriters of A7X  
I do not own Assassins creed. My only credit goes to my OC's.**

**Thank you for those who continued to read this story :)  
You have no idea how much I appreciate the amount of views!**

**Big thank you to the reviewers and followers who added this story to their favorites :)  
Feeling loved.**

**Again, thank you to the readers!  
And you can checkout this story on quizilla and rate it! And from what the raters are telling me, it's a FIVE-STAR story! :)**

**review, support, and ENJOY :)**

**Love, kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XVI: Tonight the World Dies**

I woke up, dazed and confused to where I was. I left softness below my and all I saw was darkness. Through the curtains, where was a small beam of light coming through. I squinted my eyes, trying to focus my blurred vision. There was a silhouette of what appeared to be a couch. As the minutes passed, my eyes adjusted and I realized the mystery room was no mystery._ 'Someone carried me to my own room, but who?'_

I heard muffled shouting what was close to my door, though I couldn't tell who was yelling. "Where is she?!" I heard a man yell, right before my door swung open and closed just as fast. The shadow of a man stretched over my wall and ended on the ceiling. I could see angry yellow eyes as the figured moved closer. I sat up in bed and tried to focus on the figure's face, only to instantly be pushed back onto my bed, forcefully. "_YOU_!" The man snarled. Both of my wrists were wrapped by thin finger, pushing my hands into the mattress. There were knees on both sides of me, pinning me down completely. "What did you tell Al Mualim?" His voice hissed. I recognized the voice as Altair's, and eventually I finally saw his face. He was scowling inches above my face, our noses almost touching. Anger filled his eyes and his lips matched. "I-I don't know what you're talking about! I said nothing!" I protested, trying to move myself out from under Altair's body, but it was no use. The man clearly over powered me.

"I don't know what you told him, but listen and listen good. I _will not_ obey _your_ orders!" He snarled. A bead of sweat rolled down my forehead. I was very uncomfortable with this situation Al Mualim put me in. "He only put me as your mentor because of what happened to Malik and Kadar. He believe I could snap some sense into you." I defended. His face never moved as well as his grip on me. "_I_ didn't kill Kadar! _I _didn't injure Malik! That man is like my brother!"

"That man _IS_ my brother, Altair!"

'So why are you blaming me for Kadar's death?"

"I'm not! You just assumed I was! I saw Kadar die with my own eyes, Altair! You weren't the one who killed him! I know that! And I doubt you were the one who attacked Malik!"

"The who does everyone look at me like I'm the bad guy?"

"Because of your stupid arrogance, Altair! You're mad at everyone for blaming you! Shouldn't my words mean more than everyone elses? I'm not mad at you for Kadar's death! I'm mad at you because your arrogance costed Malik his arm and Kadar's life!" A long pause of silence built a wall between us. Regret filled his eyes as he looked away from me. "Malik... lost his arm?"

"Yes. The infection was untreatable. But... he'll live. I suppose." Altair, released his grip and sat on the edge of my bed, back towards me. He bowed his head and I could tell what he was thinking. "Look. I'm not saying I'm not angry with you. I'm not saying your actions are forgiven just yet. But you can make it up to the Al Sayf family by becoming a different man. Leave your arrogance behind you. Then I will forgive you for your actions as well as Malik. In the mean time, I am your mentor and the only person who can help you achieve your honor and ranks. What do you say? Will you cooperate?"

Altair still didn't move or make a sound. He just stared into his hands as if they would give him an answer. There was a quick knock on the door and Titania poked her head inside. "He's waking up." She said, bowing. Altair got up and passed Titania without any words and disappeared. I put on my boots and walked out the door, grabbing my djellaba. Putting it on as I walked down the halls with Titania, she spoke. "His fever has vanished and he seems to be doing better. His eyes haven't opened yet but he's moving in his sleep a lot so I suspect he should be awake pretty soon."

"Good work. How are the other patients?"

"Most have healed and went home while you were gone. Only a couple are still bed ridden, but no serious signs. So far, only one man died while in our care. One death and twenty-seven alive."

"That's good news." Titania stopped before we exited the dorms. "Veronica, I know this past week has been tough on you and we have all seen the pains and burdens you have on your shoulders. God can see your strength. But are you sure you want to tell Malik about... yesterday's events?"

"He's my brother. It's better me than anyone else. I just hope he doesn't go off and face Altair." I said, continuing out the double doors.

I had to mentally prepare myself to tell Malik the story. Apart of me wished he was already awake and figured out his left arm was gone. But again, I wished to tell him myself. The latter one was the outcome. When I walked in the private room Valentine and Titania placed Malik, he was still sleeping. I looked over my shoulder to my three apprentices who stood in the door way and nodded for them to leave. I started walking to the edge of Malik's bed as the door clicked shut. His brows were furrowed and he was frowning. I sat on the edge of his bed and placed my hand on top of his hand and sat their quietly. The only sound was Malik's heavy breathing and faint footsteps as the girls walked along the hallways to aid the remaining patients. I stared at his restless body, and began to softly sing:

"Lost the meaning of our stay. Learn to live another day. Doubt the choices that we've made. I know that we can't hide our shame. It's only in disguise." I paused as a tear started rolling down my cheek. I took in a deep breath before slowly exhaling, trying to cover up my sorrow. "So try and love me while you can. And take the time to understand. As long as I can touch your face. You know I'll never leave this place. If only in my mind. I don't mind. Mother cries. To lose it once again. But I seem to find no better ways. To consciously pretend." I stopped when I couldn't control the shaking of my voice.

Silently I cried to myself. I couldn't hold in the pain I have suffered for the past week. Everything just kept piling on top of me while Al Mualim piled more orders on top of my heavy shoulders. It felt like the world was falling apart and I couldn't keep it intact any longer. I clinched the bed sheets until my knuckles were solid white to avoid screaming to the top of my lungs. I was frustrated. I was angry. I just wanted to disappear from the world and be by myself where no one could find me.

I look in multiple quick breaths as I fought the urge to hit the wall as hard as I could. I wanted to destroy something for life has destroyed me. Malik was innocent and did not deserve to live a life of misery. Kadar was innocent and just a child. He didn't deserve to be killed as a hostage. If anyone was to be destroyed it was _him._

__Altair Ibn-La'Ahad.

I know I promised myself I would not let my emotions take over my thoughts. I know I promised myself i could not hate Altair. I promised I only hated his arrogance. But now those promises were breaking. I _hated_ Altair. His actions caused me to suffer. I had to hold my brother's dead body. I had to cut off my brother's arm. I had to oversee the man who caused my pain. I could have taken Al Mualim's place and punished Altair myself. But no. He was the Master's favorite. He was too important to the Order. Revenge was best served cold. Vengeance is more satisfying when exacted in cold blood. I needed Altair's blood to cover up the stains of Malik's and Kadar's blood.

I _hated _Altair Ibn-La'Ahad

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm going to start putting my notes on the bottom, not like anyone reads them anyways.**

**But wow, so much hate coming from a strong woman.**

**Tell me what you guys think :)**

**love, kmidna**


	17. Chapter 17

**A Quick A/N: I couldn't figure out how to start this so please bear with me.  
Also, you can check this story out on quizilla.  
Enjoy :)  
**

**Ps: I love your guys' reviews :) *Thumbs up***

**love, Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XVII: God Hates Us**

It's been an hour since I've arrived and already, every emotion struck through me like lightning. The girls checked up on me every fifteen minutes or so, but nothing changed. I still sat on the edge od Malik's bed with my hand on his, watching him with my darkening hazel eyes. Malik mumbled a little and stirred in his sleep often, but that was about it. He didn't open his eyes. He didn't speak. He just laid there. I still did not know how I was going to explain Kadar and his arm to him. I thought of every scenario and how I could counter Malik.

If he cussed and screamed, I'd told him down and let him flail in anger. If he broke free and tried to run, I'd chase him down and capture him. If I was unable to stop his madness, I'd warn Altair and tell him to leave the town for a couple of days. If Malik found Altair before I did, I would let Altair handle him. unfortunately, I couldn't tell what Malik would do because I've never been around to see him rage. I didn't know how I could calm him. I didn't know how he'd react. I didn't know how he'd feel about Altair. I didn't even know what would become of him. He can't be an assassin anymore, but he couldn't leave the order either. Maybe he'd be trained under me. Maybe he'd be sent off undercover to gather information. Maybe he'd become a Rafiq. Endless possibilities, but Malik would never be happy again.

My hand tightened around Malik as I thought over and over: Malik will _never_ be happy. It pained me to see that. Here I was angry at the fact I was suffering, but here Malik was, weak. I was still an assassin and Malik's fate was unknown. How foolish I was to believe I was in the worst position. I still had a chance in life, and there Malik laid; his future untold.

His eyes started flickering as he groaned, moving his head. I shot up and hovered my body over his face, watching as his eyes opened. "Malik?" My lips curving upward and tears filled my eyes once more. He groaned again and tried to sit up, only falling onto his bad arm. I pressed my hands on his back and chest and I help balance him as he tried again. On his bedside was a large jar filled with water and a small cup. I quickly poured the water into the cup and handed it to him. He instantly stared chugging the water and held out the cup for more water. I obeyed his request and poured more water. I placed the jug back in it's original spot before taking my seat on the edge of his bed, closer to his torso. "How are you feeling?" I asked as he finished his cup again. He put it down and looked at me. His eyes were redder than mine and he had dark circles under his eyes. Thankfully he wasn't as pale as he was earlier.

"I've seen better days. What happened?"

"Well..." _'Now I have to tell him.'_ I thought I was mentally prepared, but when the time came, I couldn't say anything. I closed my mouth shut after a couple of tries to let my words out. I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, calming my mind. "Solomon's Temple..." I started but ended up stopping. Malik's muscles clenched at that name. He was probably thinking of Altair. "You came home and we were attacked. I brought you here and well..." I looked at his bandage stump where his left arm used to be. "... the infection would have killed you if I didn't act. I'm so sorry!" I cried out, collapsing my head into my eyes, unable to stop my tears from flowing. He looked over at his left side and used his right arm to touch his left shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Malik!" I cried out again.

He said nothing. Malik just froze in place as the realization of his arm strucked him. I wiped away the remaining tears as I finished apologizing to myself and to Malik. I looked at his face. His face was emotionless; no pain, no anger, nothing. He looked back at me before looking down into his empty palm. "It still feels like it's there." He whispered, opening and closing his hands. It was common for something to still feel their limb after an amputation. It was known as a _phantom limb._

"I'm so sorry... But I couldn't lose you, too." I was shocked at my words. I wasn't planning to tell Malik about Kadar until tomorrow. _'Stupid!' _I insulted myself. Malik looked back up at me, confused. _'Fuck, he's going to ask! I might as well tell him.'_

"When the Templars attacked us, they had a hostage. Robert de Sable, the Templar lieutenant, killed... Kadar..." I let out, trying so hard not to cry. This was the first time I told anyone about Kadar's death with the exception of Altair. But he already knew, Malik didn't. And now he did.

His hand shook with anger and I could tell he was about to explode. "Malik... He died with honor. He didn't cry. He didn't feel pain. He accepted it." I tried to comfort the man who was a time bomb. He threw his covers off and jumped out of bed, only to fall onto the floor. I tried helping him up but he only pushed me away from him. "ALTAIR!" He screamed so loud that Altair himself could probably hear. Stumbling, Malik rushed to the door. Without hesitation, I slammed by body against the door so it blocked Malik's exit. "Move!" He yelled at me, trying to budge me with his one hand. "Malik! Please listen to reason! Altair didn't kill Kadar! Robert did!" I cried at Malik. "It's all his fault!"

"I know, Malik! I'm angry too! But please! Relax!" I yelled. tears started flowing down my face again as I protested against Malik. Even if he has just one arm, he could still over power me. I held my breath and waited for Malik to tackle me, but he never did. He just scowled and said where I previously sat. He head bowed as he covered his face with his hand. Drops of tears fell to the ground, leaving small puddles. "Malik..." I whispered, removing myself from the door and slowly walking towards him. "I'm sorry... I failed you. I failed mother and father... I failed Kadar. But it's done. We can only take the life of the man who look away Kadar's. The Templars _will_ pay for this. I swear. Altair has faced his judgement."

"What was his punishment?"

"He was titled a traitor to the creed and stripped of his rank. He's now a Novice once more and Al Mualim put me as his mentor. As his mentor, I promise I'll make him suffer."

"So he escapes with his life?"

"His honor is tainted. He brings a great amount of same to his name." Malik went silent, staring at his palm again. "I'm just glad you're -"

"Vero. Al Mualim would like to speak to you and master Malik." Titania interrupted, poking her head into the room. She quickly looked at Malik and smiled. "Good to see you're alive, master Malik." She whispered to him. For the first time, Malik did not respond to her. He didn't look at her. He didn't nod to her. He just sat there, staring into his palm.

"Right now he's going through a lot. Maybe you might want to check up on him later." I calmly told the girl. She only frowned and nodded before leaving, keeping the door open. "Can you walk?"

"I lost an arm, not a leg. Of course I can walk."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I honestly have no idea what I am doing with this chapter and why I even decided to write it.**

**Love, Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII: Crossroads**

**A Few Days Later**

I sat alone in my office, thinking of the past week and a half. _'What a disaster.'_ I couldn't stay in bed, glooming about for I had a job to do. I couldn't focus on Kadar's death or the event relating to it. I had mountains of paper work that needed to be finished and sent to Al Mualim, who was busy working on getting Malik to Jerusalem. Malik was now a Dai, a rank slightly above Rafiq, and was to be the Bureau's leader there. But Malik was still bed ridden, even though he kept forcing himself to get out of bed. I ended up placing a guard with him to make sure he didn't escape and cut open Altair's throat. I told Malik he was lucky that he was able to rest in his own room than in the clinic. But he still tested me.

The last time I spoke with Altair was when I told him to go to Jerusalem and relieve the Rafiq there. The man was in his seventies and needed to be replaced. Of course it took a couple of threats just to have Altair listen to me. His arrogance hadn't left and he was more stuck up than usual. If he could put his hands on me, I'm sure he would have choked me to death by now. His thick head was harder than the strongest stone known to man. If you had something to tell him that he didn't want to hear, then he didn't listen. The day Malik woke up, I asked Altair to bring some fresh water. The man just turned his back and walked away from me, cursing about how I was his mentor.

I finished up my paper work and closed my journal. Letting out a heavy sigh, I stood up and grabbed the journal. I grabbed my djellaba and put it on before exited my office. I walked down the halls of the clinic, I looked for Titania. Besides me, she was the only one who could get Malik to talk, even if it was a brief conversation. I wanted her to keep Malik company while I worked my ass off. I saw Sabriyah working with an elder patient. Her face was so bright, trying her best to cheer everyone up. I approached her, "Hey Sabriyah. If you see Titania, can you tell her that I would appreciate it if she can stop by Malik's." She turned around with a smile on her face. "Oh, she's already there. She's been visiting Malik all day."

"Thank you." I nodded at her and turned to the older man and smiled.

When I reached Al Mualims, my heart began to beat harder. Lately he's been a pain in the ass. He won't listen to you and tries to insult you. His back was turned to be, staring out the window, like always. I placed my journal on the table before taking a step back and cupping my hands behind my back. Usually by now he would turn around, but not this time. Every after a good five minutes, he stood there. His back to me. I opened my mouth, about to make sure he knew I was there but he raised his hand and I shut my mouth closed. A couple of more minutes passed and I was becoming agitated.

_'Alzheimers much?' _I insulted him in my head. As if he could read his mind, he turned around and gave me a dark glare. He then sat himself down in his chair and grabbed the book filled with patients' information. He skimmed through the pages before closing and placing it across the table, close to me. "Um, sir. I need yo-"

"Are you questioning me?" He scowled. "Of course not, Mater." I bowed, shutting my mouth. "By the end of this week, I need Malik to be escorted to Jerusalem."**  
**

"I'll get on it, Master. Any one in particular?"

"No. Just make sure it get's done. You may go." I bowed and grabbed my book before exiting his sights. _'Unbelievable! He's almost as bad as Altair.'_

Before making an escape back into my office, a voiced stopped me. "Veronica, wait!" Turning around before opening the clinic door, I turned around to find Kurth happily waving at me from a distance. As he approached, his blue orbs sparkled in the sun light. "Hey, how are you holding up?" He asked, stopping _right_ in front of me. He was only a couple of inches away from my own body, with invaded my personal bubble. I looked at him and gave him a fake smile. "I'm hanging strong. WHat about yourself?"

"Pretty good. Just got back from Damascus. I had to deliver a package to the Rafiq there. Strange man."

"Yeah." I faking laughed. "Hey, you deliver right?"

"Yeah, what can I help you with?"

"I need an escort for Malik at the end of this week."

"I cannot do escorts. That's for Disciples and I'm only a Footpad. Sorry. Why not ask Abbas? You know him. He's a Veteran."

"Okay, will do. Well I got to get back to work. Grand Master has put a lot of my shoulders. Well, see you around." I turned around and was just about to touch the knob before he stopped me again. "Hey, I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow night? I know this great place to get incredibly insane lamb. My treat." He said as I turned to face him again. _'Is he really asking me out on a date? I mean he'd a good guy this isn't the time.' _"Sounds nice, but I don't eat lamb."

"Well, you don't have to eat the lamb. They serve other things as well."

"You're very generous but I'm sorry. I have to make sure Malik has an escort and like I said, Al Mualim is hammering down. Maybe some other time." _'Please, don't ask again.' _I said, giving him a small smile. "Oh, it's fine. I'll catch you later." He said, turning away. I watched him walk away for a couple of seconds before looking at the sun making its way back down the sky.

I've been in Masyaf for almost a month and I only knew a handful of people here. Abbas was really my only option and to be honest, I really didn't like him. While Altair was gone, he strutted around like he owned the fucking place. He started getting cocky himself, always carrying a devilish smirk across his face. I wish I could ask Altair to take Malik, but of course that wasn't an option. I tried consulting with Malik, telling him he's making Altair sound worse than he already was, but I knew where he came from. The only thing stopping me from completely blowing up on Altair was that Altair could easily over power me, no matter what. Apart of me wished that Altair was here so Abbas would stop making an ass out of himself, and I could ask him to escort Malik.

_'What am I talking about? I live with hundreds of assassins. I just need to make friends.' _Then again, the men here didn't take to kindly having a female assassin around. I was the underdog here, even if I showed them what I could do. I was always looked down on and only existed when they needed medical attention. Otherwise I was just another haystack dummy sitting in the practice area. _'How hard could it be to ask Abbas a simple task?'_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Today, the views are sky rocketing compared to the other days :)  
You guys are AMAZING!**

**Oh, and if anyone is wondering what a djellaba is, its the black robe the Rafiq's and Dai's wore.**

**Enjoy :)  
Love, Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XIX: Alpha Dog**

**The Next Morning**

After my morning visit with Malik, I found myself roaming around the fortress. I already checked Malik's arm - or stump I should say - and already had an already breakfast. I wasn't in the greatest of all moods to sit behind my oak desk and finish up some _more _ paperwork. I found myself in the practice area, where already some assassins were, burning off their breakfast calories. I leaned against a stone wall and watched two men spar with real swords. Usually it was novices practicing with their wooden practice swords, but a few of the older men practiced. A small crowd formed around the fence of the sparing circle, cheering and rooting. I focused on the men's feet, watching them step back and forth. It was almost hypnotizing since I found myself watching their feet until the match ended.

I turned my focus to the sky and watched as an eagle soar across it. To compare Altair - The Flying Eagle - was like comparing a frog to a toad. Yes, Altair was a human, but he was fast when he ran and his feet were very quiet. When he was fighting, he was majestic when he was fighting, dancing through his enemies. his senses were comparable to a bird of prey. Altair _is _a bird of prey. _'Thank heavens he was on our side.'_

I noticed myself doing that a lot: thinking of Altair. I wouldn't think too negatively either. I just, well I didn't know. He was just always on my mind.

And speaking of the devil, I noticed Altair pass through the crowd of spectators, walking calmly to me. Once again, his face was hidden and his lips were straight as usual. He stopped in front of me, and waited for me to note his presence. "That was quick." I stated. I sent him to Jerusalem only a couple of days ago, and here he was in Masyaf, in front of me. I crossed my arms and pushed myself off the wall, standing straighter. Even though I stood taller, he still stood a head taller than me.

"Then again, I'm not surprised." I said, breaking the silence. "The Rafiq will greet Malik when he arrives." He replied. "Sounds good. Find Abbas and tell him to meet me in my office before dinner." Uncrossing my arms, I turned away and started heading toward the dorms. I didn't look back at Altair, but I knew he was already out of my sites. He was good like that, vanishing in complete air. _'Well maybe he's not human.' _I smirked at my thought before heading inside.

I walked down the narrow hallways, passing a couple of the girls who worked as maids here. They smiled as I passed by as I returned the nod. Finally making it into my room, I locked the door, keeping out intruders who didn't know how to knock. Intruders like Altair. Several times he would walk into my room without knocking. And if the door was locked and I didn't answer it right away, he would just swoop through my window like he owned the place. _'Someday, he's going to come in when I'm naked.' _I sighed to myself. As the Head Doctor, mentor of Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, and master to three apprentices, I barely had alone time. I had to lock myself into my room and send Altair on missions just to get enough time to bath.

I took off my armour and weapons, expect my gauntlets. I wore those, even in my sleep, for protection purposes. I'm sure every assassin did. I know Altair did when we were in Damascus together with Kadar. I placed my weapons on my desk and sighed at how much less I wore since I became a medic. I only had my gauntlets and my waist armour which didn't even carry my sword or throwing knives anymore. On the back, there was a spot to hold my dagger, so I didn't need to shoulder guard anymore. I stripped off my djellaba and threw it on top of my bed, which the maids made after I left my room every morning. I sat on the couch that faced the fire-place, which was dark since where was no fire. I untied my leather boots and slid them off, letting my feet breath. I propped my feet up on the couch and leaned back to stare at the dark brown ceiling.

The whole time I laid there, nothing passed my mind. I kept my mind blank and forced myself not to let my mind wonder. WIth ym eyes closed, I started to drift away. I hadn't have much sleep. Not with everyone coming to my door every hour of the night. My peace was disrupted when a voice echoed softly through my room. "I did what you asked." Altair's voice startled me. I looked over the couch to see where he was. He was sitting in the middle of my bed, messing with my djellaba. _'How the hell did he get here so quietly?' _ I made sure he was looking at me before I nodded my head and stretched my whole body, yawning as my muscles relaxed. "You haven't been sleeping well." He concluded. As I continued to lay on the couch, I spoke to him "Yeah, its kind of hard when a certain assassin won't take the hint to a locked door." I joked. Without even looking, I knew he was slightly smirking. He loved harsh jokes, though he never told one.

"Plus, ever since I was made Head Doctor, I've been getting clients constantly coming to me. 'Hey Doc, can you check out this rash?', 'Nurse, I think I caught the bug.'" I mocked. I looked back at Altair who hadn't moved an inch. "Must be annoying having people barge into your room."

"Naaaw, _really_?" I was always sarcastic to shit like that. "So what do you need from Abbas?" Altair was now standing over my laid body. I sat up to make some room so he could sit down. As he sat down, I noticed how calm he was. He wasn't his usual arrogant self. _'Maybe he took my advice.'_

"I need someone to take Malik to Jerusalem at the end of the week. I don't know many assassins here yet. And Kurth refered Abbas."

"You're not happy about it." He was right, I wasn't. I didn't want a man who pissed me off to take my brother all the way to Jerusalem. "I can't take him myself and well... I don't think it's a good idea to have you escort him, even though you're only a novice." His muscles tensed up when I said that. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"It's... fine."

"Can I tell you something?" Altair remained quiet next to me and completely still. I sighed and still continued. "Although I still am made at you, and although we aren't good friends - let alone friends, I guess - I trust you more than anyone else around here."

"That's because you don't know anyone."

"I know, but I still trust your words."

"That's because I have no reason to lie." It was true. Altair wasn't scared of anyone, let alone feeling bad if he offended anyone. I got up and started walking over to my bed, throwing my djellaba onto the couch where I once sat. Altair's watched every movement and I quietly got into my bed, only covering myself with one blanket since I was pretty warm because of my robes. "I'm take a nap. Wake me up an hour before dinner, will ya?" I asked Altair, turning to my side, my back facing him.

I didn't even hear him leave, but I knew he was gone, doing God knows what.

I woke up to Altair calling my name, and I opened my eyes, I saw red and white. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and looked over at him. The sky was slightly darker from when I fell asleep. "You need to talk to Abbas." He reminded me. "Oh, right." I muttered as I threw my legs over the edge of my bed and yawning. I took up and headed towards the couch, replacing my boots and djellaba. I started to shivered even though I was wearing layers of clothing. "It tends to get cold at the end of Summer here. It won't warm up until Mid-Spring." Altair warned me. _'Great. Cold weather.' _I narrowed my eyes at the thought of it. I hated the cold.

Altair followed me through the fortress and into the clinic. He was basically my white shadow. He took a look around the clinic when I greeted my apprentices. "Altair, these are my pupils: Titania, Sabriyah, and Valentine. Girls, you know Altair." I introduced everyone. The girls bowed and welcomed Altair to the clinic while Altair responded with a nod. He wasn't much of a person to meet new people, but he was better than me.

He followed me to my office as I shut the door behind him. I spent my free time refurbishing my office. I had my oak desk near the far wall and my elegant chair behind it. In front of the desk were two amateur chairs that faced the oak. I still had a lot more to do but it was coming along nicely. Behind my desk, there was a picture of the insides of a human body that I found in the market place. Altair examined it as I took my seat in my chair and pulled out my book and a jar of ink with a quill feather.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: The views yesterday SKY ROCKETED!  
I'm _very_ grateful for everyone's support that I've put into this story  
I imagined quitting after a day or so and delete this but it's making excellent progress.  
I have published this story on Quizilla, and I have been recieving five-stars! :)**

**Chelsea-chee: Thank you so much :) It means a lot! I've actually planned more romance within the next few chapters. :)**

**WarriorDragonElf54: You can say that again haha :)**

**DatNoAss: Thank you so much :) I plan to have a 50 chapter story or so. **

**Nyx-Arae: Thank you for the love :) I really appreciate it**

**Okay, Now for CHAPTER TWENTY AH!**

**Enjoy :)  
Love, Kmidna**

**OH WAIT! Not to spoil this chapter but I recommend a mature audience only. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

**Chapter XX: All Nightmare Long**

As I sat behind my desk, Altair roamed around my office, looking at everything. Every once in a while he would ask what something was and I explained to him what it was. Like the human body poster that laid on the wall behind me. I told him it's what the inside of his body looks like and he gave me a disgusted look. I propped my feet on my best and leaned against my chair while closing my eyes. I could hear Altair shift himself through the room and stop. I opened and eye and saw him, relaxing himself on one of the chairs. We stayed like that for several minutes, waiting for Abbas. _'What the hell is he doing?'_

As if on cue, Altair straightened up, sitting formally in the chair. "Abbas is here." He stated before standing up and walking behind my desk, right next to me. He was more like a body guard than an underling. His attitude changed since he got home from Solomon's temple. He wasn't _as_ arrogant today. There was a slight knock on the door and Sabriyah poked her head inside. "Abbas is here." She repeated Altair's words. "Alright. Let him in." I said, removing my feet from the table and resting my elbows against it.

Abbas walked in and stood in front of my desk, looking over at me. He was relaxed and calm until his eyes wondered over Altair. His body tensed up and the mood in his eyes changed instantly. _'Maybe keeping Altair around me would be a good idea. No one could back talk my orders.' _"Abbas Sofian. Please take a seat." I motioned with my hand. He looked back at me and gave me a fake smile before looking back at Altair, slowly starting to sit down. His focused returned to me when I broke the silence. "You are ranked Veteran, no?" I asked, leaning further into my desk.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please, just call me Vero. I hate ma'am.'

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered. _'Man, this guy had no balls.' _I looked over my shoulder at Altair, who had one hell of a scowl on his face. His arms were crossed and his jaws clenched. I understood how much Abbas hated Altair, but I think he was more scared at the man than anything else. Altair was intimidating, but I didn't understand why he was scared. Altair wouldn't hurt a comrade. His only hate lied within the Templars, and possibly me. "Altair. Why don't you grab some food and clean your blades." _'Well maybe having Altair was a bad idea since no one would talk to me with him around except my apprentices.' _His scowl lowered a little as he looked at me and nodded. I felt great tension in the room when Altair passed by Abbas, and it didn't calm down until Altair left the room, closing the door.

"Now for business. You are able to perform an escort, no?"

"Yes. But I only take orders from the Grand Master." I sighed heavily as I leaned back into my chair, my hands forming a pyramid. "I'm sorry, but as I recall, Al Mualim put me in charge of this mission and said I could use _any_ eligible assassin. And you are of rank." Squinting my eyes, I stared at Abbas, letting him know I was in command. Shit, I even wore a djellaba, and the assassins were to respect those who wore the black robes. Even though I was no scholar, I still had authority and my order were not to be questioned. If I knew any better, I'd say I would probably become Second in Command by the end of the year.

I stood up from my chair and slowly walked around my desk. I made sure that each step I took was full of power. I stood inches away from Abbas and I bend down, my eyes focusing on his pupils. Our faces were inches apart and I could feel his breaths across my face. I squeezed both of his cheeks with just one hand and pulled him closer. "I am in control. Do you understand." I threatened in a dark voice. Abbas stiffened a little, but quickly and relaxed, a smirk crossing his face. "Well maybe I'll consider the job _if _I were to receive an award." _'What did he mean by receive an award? The only award you got for doing missions was another mission and maybe a promotion.' _I released his face and took a few steps back, sitting on top of my desk and continued to stare at the man as he stood up. He was a couple of inches shorter than Altair and Malik, but wasn't as strong.

Abbas took a step closer and was directly in my face. He tilted his head while looking down at me. I stood up and our bodies were closer. I started becoming more and more uncomfortable as the time passed as out bodies were almost touching. I didn't look up at him, unknowing what he'd do. _'What was he doing?' _I feared. He slowly and gently brushed a piece of my black hair off of my cheek and ticked it behind my ear. I gaze went over to the floor as he continued. He pressed his palm on my cheek while brushing my lips with his thumb. _'I will knock you into next week if you try anything.' _I warned Abbas in my head. I clenched my jaws as soon as I could feel his breath brush across my face.

He moved his hand down to my chin and raised it, forcing me to look at him. He tilt his head again as he examined my face. "You know, Veronica. You are a very pretty girl. Such a shame all this beauty is being wasted on _that dog_ we call Altair. He takes advantage of you."

"Altair and I... aren't..."

"Oh? I could have thought you two were together. He follows you like he's a lost puppy, tail between his legs."

"I-I. Al Mualim placed me in charge of him. That's all." I stuttered. I was never so nervous in my life before. Kissing Altair was nothing compared to his. At any moment I could be taken advantage of or hurt and all I had were my bare hands. _'Why did I take off my gauntlets?' _I pressed my hands behind me on the edge of my desk, supporting myself. His hands moved to my waists and he pulled me deeper into his chest. He lips brushed past my ears as he whispered. "I'll play escort if you do me a favor." His hands moved to take off my djellaba. After he removed it, he threw it in the corner and pushed me against my desk.

Before I could react, his hands cupped my face as he forcefully pressed his lips against mine. I groaned as I rejected but he didn't budge. He only smiled as I struggled to get away. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed with all my might but I didn't work. Finally, I ended up biting his lips hard, drawing his blood. Again, he only smiled and pulled his lips away. "You're a little fierce one." He cooed in my ear, licking the blood off of his lips. He moved his lips to the groove of my neck and started kissing my tender spots.

I groaned and continued to push, but he never budged. _'I just want to kill him!' _I screamed in my head. While kissing and biting my neck, his hands moved to my breasts and squeezed. I cried out in anger and frustration. Abbas stopped and covered my mouth his one hand while he held me close with his other, wrapped around my waist. "Shhh. It's okay. I promise I'll be gentle." My eyes widened and my eyes began to water. _'This is it...' _I cried in my head. My mentor would tell me about when sick men would do to women who couldn't protect themselves. He told me some were left scarred for life while others were killed or committed suicide. "Oh god..." I muffled through his hand. Ignoring my muffles, Abbas forced me down to the ground, hand still on my wrist. I tried desperately to kick him and remove his hands, but he had me pinned. "You fucker!" I tried to yell, but it was inaudible. His body was completely on top of me, knees on either side of me to keep me from moving. He took out a knife and pressed it hard to my throat, almost cutting skin. "If you make any noises, I will not hesitate to cut your throat open." He threaten as he removed his hand from my mouth. I whimpered a little and took several short breaths.

It felt like hours passed by as he moved his lips and teeth all over my neck and ears. Every once in a while he tugged my hair which made me gasp in pain for he was grabbing it by the roots. I continue to whimper softly as I tried to hold back the tears. _'i'm so wrong! I'm so wrong! It would be better if Altair was here! He would stop this! Oh god, Altair. Please help me!.' _My head was spinning and I tried to focus on the ceiling which spun around me. I but my lips to force back a scream when Abbas bit my collar-bone a little too hard. He moved his lips and pressed hard against mine again, only this time sliding his tongue in between. I refused his actions by clenching my jaws tight. He pressed the knife harder into my neck and I left a warm liquid starting to flow. I opened my mouth while I gasped at the pain, He took the opportunity to slide his tongue farther into my mouth, curling his tongue against mine.

If he didn't have the knife so close to my neck, I would have chomped down on his tongue and remove it from his mouth. For one of the first times in my life, I was truly vulnerable. I was weak. One of his hands moved back to my breasts and he squeezed it as he continued suffocating my throat. He took his knife away from my throat and dragged it between my collar bones and cut down the seam of my tunic slightly. It relieved a little more of my chest, but not too much, but enough to show cleavage.

I cried softly as his hand made its way into my tunic and against my bare breasts. "Shhhh." He whispered on my lips while placing the knife to my side, which made me jerk a little. "Be a good girl." He said before pressing his lips to my collar-bones.

I sucked in a deep breath of fresh air, _'It's now or never! I am not going to lose myself to him!' _I protested my head. At this point, I'd rather drown in my own blood than be rapped. "HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could. Abbas bit hard on my collar-bone, releasing more blood. "I told you to be quiet, harlot!" He yelled as he shoved his knife into my stomach. I arched and gasped loudly as the knife made it's way deep into my body. All I could hear was myself breathing.

I notice the door swing open and I was a white figure appear. Hazel eyes were filled with anger as he saw Abbas pull the knife from my body, which was still under him. Abbas turned around and dropped his knife and faced me again. With all my might, I raised my hand and smacked his face. I noticed three parallel scratch marks appear on his face with blood slowly moving down his cheeks. His body was then tackled by a flash of white and was pinned to the floor. The man punched him hard where I scratched him. I heard a deep yell come from the bloodied man as he was then lifted and then pinned to the wall by his neck. The white man's fingers curled around Abbas's neck as he tried to remove the cloaked figure's grip. A couple of more white figures approached and removed the cloaked man away from Abbas. Two of the white men grabbed Abbas and dragged him out of my view.

The man who heard my call was suddenly standing over me as he bent down and pressed his hand on my new open wound. I hissed as the pressure was tightened. His other hand supported the back of my head as he lifted my head to face him. Hazel eyes were now calmer, yet still showed a hint of anger. "A-Altair..." I whispered as he pressed his forehead against mine. I knew then i had nothing to fear. I knew I was going to be okay. "...h-he t-tried to...to..." I tried desperately to make out, but couldn't. "I know. I know. It's all over. You're safe now."

"T-Thank you..." I left my head go heavy as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **

**Wow, last chapter. Girl can't even get a break.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XXI: So Turn Away from the Ones Who Hurt Everyone**

**The Next Morning**

I woke up, soar as hell. Me eyes hurt and my head was throbbing and not to mention the extreme pain that shot from my stomach. As I sat up, I clenched my wound in pain and agony. I was dressed in a white button up shirt that appeared to be a male's because it was a little too big. I lifted up the shirt to look at my wound. It was neatly stitches up and bandaged correctly. I noticed the stitching work to be Titania's. I sighed as I pulled the shirt back down and covered my face with my hands.

"You're up early." A masculine voice said. I jumped and looked around to see Altair moving his way to my bed. For one of the first times, his hood was off, revealing his face. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and his brown hair was a mess. The corner of his lip twitched before he sat down on the edge. "It's still pretty early. You should rest more."

"How long have you been here?"

"Ever since I brought you here. You fainted." Suddenly he went quiet and looked away from me. His focus was on the window, or what ever was outside. I looked to here he was looking and saw nothing but blackness. The only light there was came from the burning fire-place across the room. I sighed and laid back down and pulled the covers over my chest. It was pretty cold and it's a good thing Altair started a fire. His back was facing me as he continued to quietly stare out the window.

I remembered everything from yesterday. I remembered answering Altair's questions of pictures around my office. I remembered threatening Abbas. I remember him... on top of me. I remembered Altair storming in when I screamed from help. I remember the pain in my stomach as Abbas dug his knife into me. I remember him holding me when I tried to tell him what happened. My head starting hurting more and my eyes started burning. But at least I was safe. "How long are you going to stay?" my voice croaked, breaking the silence. "Until you're safe." He answered, never looking back at me. I rested me head further into the cool pillow. I shivered a little as cold chill ran from my spine to my arms. I tucked myself deeper into the blanket. "You're cold." Altair stated. He got up and grabbed a small blanket and gently placed it on top of me, slightly adding more warmth. The goosebumps on my arm vanished a little as he sat back on the edge, this time facing me and a little closer to me.

"You're tired." I said, noticing how heavy his eye lids were. He nodded as his eyes gazed into mine. _'He must have been up all night.' _I felt guilty that he stayed up all night just for me. "Altair, you can relax. I'm fine. Go to bed" He only shook his head. "Then lay here with me." I said, patting to the excess room next to me. My petite body wasn't even close to filling up the queen sized bed. "I can't. I promised Malik I would watch over you." _'Malik asked Altair?' _

"So Malik doesn't hate you."

"No, he does. He threw in some threats and curse words." I nodded and shifted to my side so I faced Altair easier, wincing at the pain my stomach provided.

"Thank you." I said after a couple of moments of silence. I really was grateful Altair was here. Everything was calmer and with him here, no one would fuck with me. "You're welcome. Now get some sleep."

**That Afternoon**

I woke up later with the smell of food; possibly chicken soup. I opened my eyes to a bright room and I could hear multiple voices. I sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. When my vision came too, I noticed familiar faces: Malik, Titania next to Malik, Sabriyah and Valentine together, and Altair leaning against the wall with his hood on and his arms crossed.

"How are you feeling." Malik said, walking closer to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. His eyes were bright hazel. My eyes look exactly the same when I'm happy. "Starving." I said; as if on cue, my stomach growled. "Here. It's still warm." Titania said, handing me a bowl of chicken soup and a piece of bread. I smiled and grabbed the food. The warmth felt good over my hands. "We all came to see how you were feeling." Sabriyah said, her pearly white teeth blinded me as she smiled. "Thank you." I smiled at everyone, especially Altair. "Well we have to help Malik pack and get back to the clinic. Get well soon, moi amour." Valentine said before everyone ave me an embrace and walked out the door, smiling at me and wishing me to get well.

I looked over the room and Altair was still there, but his hood was off and he was walking towards me. "So, how are you actually feeling?" He asked, sitting so close next to me that I could feel his body heat. I blushed slightly at the thought of his watching over me. He was being so kind lately, and i enjoyed it. "Sore, still. And kinda cold." I started eating the soup while Altair was placing my djellaba over my shoulders. When I put the spoon down, I ran my arms through the sleeves in order to gain more warmth.

After a couple of minutes of eating soup, i put the spoon down. Yesterday's event was running through my head and I lost my appetite. "Are you full?" Altair glanced at the bowl ans scowled at how little I ate. I nodded and he pulled the bowl away from my hands and on to the nightstand and sat down close to me. "Are you alright?" He asked, placing the back of his hand on my forehead to check my temperature. I nodded in response and turned my head away, looking out the brightness seeping through the window.

I clenched my fists in rage, still feeling Abbas's lips against mine. I bit my lips to try to get rid of the sensation, but it ws no use. I could feel his hands on me, his lips against me, and his knife pressing against my neck. I lifted my hand and gently felt the scap on my neck. It was a four-inch, straight line wound that probably would scar up. my eyes burned as tears formed. I was so angry. "Are you alright?" Altair asked, placing his hand on my other hand that was laying on my lap. I dropped my hand and placed it on top of his, sandwiching it. I slightly smiled and sucked back some of the tears. "I'm fine now. Just thinking about yesterday."

"Don't worry. Abbas can't hurt you anymore." He calmed me and placed his other hand on top of my own. I smiled a little as I enjoyed Altair's company. He rested his back against the bed frame as he sat in bed with me. Suddenly, he pulled in between his legs and allowed me to rest my back on his chest. Our breathing harmonized as I rested my head back further. His arms wrapped around my body and I held onto his forearms. I could feel him rest his cheek on my hair, his nose nuzzling my hair. I closed my eyes and relaxed even more.

"Are you still cold?" He whispered into my ear. His voice was soothing as his embrace. I felt so safe here with him like this. A thousand Templars could come in and I'd still feel safe in his arms. I nodded my head to his answer, whispering "Yes." back to him.

The minutes passed by and all I could focus on was Altair's gentle breathing. _'For such a hot head, he surely has a heart.' _I smiled to myself. "Thank you, Altair.' I said calmly, disturbing the silence. "For everything." I continued. _'Am I going to end up rambling?' _"I would probably be dead if you didn't come. I owe you."

"You owe me nothing." He said before nuzzling my hair again. I turned around so I could face him. I sat on my haunches as Altair looked at me confused. His hands were subconsciously on my waists, which I didn't mind. Truthfully, I loved Altair's touch. I leaned forward slightly and stared into his hazel eyes. Our noses passed each other as our lips brushed passed one another. Closing my eyes, I pressed myself gently into his lips. One of his hands moved away from my hips and ran through my hair as he tilted his head to get a better angle. Our lips moved again and again in harmony. He sat up straighter, leaning himself into the kiss as I placed my hands on the back of his head, roaming through his hair.

Our lips moved together again one more time before we pulled ourselves away a bit. Both of our breaths were a little shaky and as I smiled, I leaned in and gave one one more kiss while a returned it. I sat back down as I removed his hair from my hands. As I smiled, I felt a slight blush cross my face as my heart skipped multiple beats. His hands moved down back to my hips. He looked down on me, not angry or happy, but pleased. Like if that's what he wanted. "You play a dangerous game, child." He said in a soft tone. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against mine as our noses touched. I giggled a little and looked back into his eyes. "I never said I wanted to play safe." He leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips again. _'I can't believe this is what I wanted.'_

__After pulling away, Altair pressed his forehead against mine again and moved his hand to the back of my head, pressing our heads together more without it hurting. "You do realize if you get yourself involved with me, you won't be anybody elses."

"I never said I wanted anyone else, now did I?"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XXII: Forbidden Love**

**A few Days Later**

I wouldn't say Altair and I were _together_ but he has been more protective around me. It's strange to say the least. He scowled at anyone who even looked in our directions and he was always right on my heels. Then again, I would hear him mutter to himself that the whole Abbas thing was his fault and he knew he never should have left. I tried to comfort him and tell him that the only thing he should blame himself for was breaking down my office door.

Our... _relationship_ wasn't public either. If Malik were to know, I'd get my ass handed to me by an one-armed man. If the girls were to find out, I'd never hear the end of it. And if Al Mualim knew, I'd probably get kicked out of the Order and sent back to Rome. Of course some assassins probably noticed something different about Altair when he became my white shadow, but no one confronted us. Every other night or so, he'd fly through my window at night and keep me company until I fell asleep. There was a kiss here and there but it wasn't like we were actually a solid couple, although we did stay loyal to each other.

Altair may have become more protective around me but his arrogance was still highly noticable. I'd ask him to do something simple like to get some supplies for the infirmary and he'd just groan about how stupid it was for him to run my errands. "This is stupid." He would say, getting all pouty. "It's supposed to be stupid, Novice." I usually replied and he would just cross his arms and stomp away like a little child. I was constantly placing my hand over my face, thinking to my self, _'What am I going to do with that man.' _This happened occasionally. I couldn't just send him out to assassinate Templars, like he wanted, because I would have to follow along and make sure he didn't get into any trouble and I couldn't really leave the clinic. Altair spent his time scowling around and bugging me about how he was technically supposed to be treated as a novice, but he was a master assassin. "Well then, Novice. Go practice and leave me alone. I have a lot of work." I would spat out when I couldn't handle his nagging any longer and shoved him out the door.

And all of this happened within a three-day span. Usually, I would end up outside, watching him spar when I couldn't handle the quietness in my office. But not today. Malik was leaving for Jerusalm and I had to make sure he had all of his Dai documents and supplies, someone was there to saddle his horse, his arm was fit for travel, and make our good-byes. It was a depressing day for me since I had to send my brother off to another city. I was told he would have a level one recruit waiting for him at the gates of Jerusalem so he could study under Malik. I was actually happy that Malik wouldn't be alone, at least he had someone to talk to.

"Veronica?" A feminine voice said while a recognizable face appeared. "Yes, Titania?" I replied to the brown-haired girl. I was finishing organizing the papers Malik would need and put them in an envelope and tied the strings together. "He's ready to depart." She bowed and I followed her down the halls, the envelope in my hands.

"Are you nervous?" She asked, slightly looking over her shoulder as I followed her through the fortress. "Honestly, yeah."

"Worried?"

"Not really. I heard Rauf is a very good assassin."

"That he is. His name suits him well. He's very kind and protective. I'm sure Malik will be safe."

"He better be or else." I jokingly threatened as we approached two figures. One was clothed fully in the assassins' robes while the other was wearing a black robe to cover his robes. "Well, well. If I didn't know, I'd say we're twins." I smiled at Malik as we watched us approach. "Sister." He smiled and walked towards me with his arms - well arm opened. As we embraces, I whispered "Fratello." (brother). After spending time together for a month, Malik found out what simple words like fratello and bastardo meant. As we pulled away from each other, I moved my hands to his shoulders, looking up at him. I smiled and turned my focus to the man who would be escorting my brother: Rauf.

I released Malik's shoulders when the man started walking my way. He bowed in respect and I responded with a nod. "Thank you, Rauf. I know it's a long ride to Jerusalem in this heat, but I heard many good things about you." I said, reaching my hand out to his forearm,. He replied and smiled.

Rauf was a combat instructor for the new recruits and was ranked level eight warrior. He had a beard that covered his chin and when me smiled, his eyes squinted closed and he has crows feet. Rauf was a caring assassin, so I've heard, and yet he was very powerful. He respected those of higher rank and trained those of lower rank. When I first spoke to him last night during dinner, he greeted me with so much respect, unlike other assassins. Apparently, he still greatly respected Altair, worshiping him like a god. He saw past Altair's mistakes and past my gender. He was truly a gentle and kind-hearted man.

"Its an honor to serve you Miss Al Syaf." _'I hate being called that. It's too formal.' _I whined in my head. I really hated the formality. "Please, just call me Veronica or Vero." I said back to the man. He only looked at me slightly confused and then went back to smiling. "Well..." I turned around to Malik who looked anxious. He wasn't too happy being stuck in a Bureau all day, but he was higher rank than most of the Rafiqs. When Al Mualim told him he would be a Dai two days ago, Malik's lips slightly curved upward. It was an honor to be a Dai, although it wasn't _as _exciting as it was to be an assassin. But at least he wasn't expelled from the brotherhood and put into an honorable position. "You better head out soon if you want to make it to Jerusalem on time. You know how punctual Master is. Here, I'll walk you too your horse." I said, grabbing one of Malik's bags. As Rauf grabbed the rest, I handed Malik the paperwork he would need. "Thanks." He mumbled as he started picking up one of his bags. I sighed and grabbed the bag out of his hand, only to get a dirty look from the man.

"I can handle myself, sister." He lowly growled at me. I smiled playfully before heading to the large wooden gates where I had a recruit saddle up two horses for Malik and Rauf. "Miss A- I mean Veronica. Would you like some help?" Rauf asked as we made our way through town. I was only carrying two bags which weren't so heavy. Then again I was a trained assassin who carries twenty-five pounds of armor and weapons whenever out on a mission for days, so nothing was really heavy. 'I got it, Rauf. Thank you." I responded, looking over my shoulder and smiling. _'Was he always this generous and happy, or did Altair threaten him or something?'_

Two dark beautiful stallions were saddled up and ready to go. One of them had almost black fur like Stef, who I missed. He was a good horse and loyal. I traveled many months with him, only to have him shot down within the first week of being here. _'Man, I miss that horse.'_

Placing the ground on the dirt, I straightened my back and looked over at Rauf following Malik. _'Man, they walk slow. I thought Malik told me he lost his arm, not his leg.'_ The boys finally caught up and Rauf placed the bags down, disturbing the dirt. I turned my attention to Malik who had mixed emotion written over his face. I tried to reassure him with a smile, and he returned the smile. "Well, this is it, huh?" He asked, in a sooth voice. I shrugged and walked over to his tall, lean figure. "You know I'll come visit you when I'm in the area." I reassured him. I gave him another quick hug as he kissed the top of my head. "Write to me when you get settled down?" I asked, knowing he would. "Of course. Ever chance I get." We exchanged glances for a could have minutes before Rauf interrupted.

"We better get getting, Master Malik." Malik turned over to the man and nodded. "If there's anything you need, let me know. Take it easy, brother."

"And you as well. Keep an eye on that Altair of yours." He smirked with cold eyes. _'He knew?' _

"I-I... La sicurezza e la pace, fratello." (Safety and peace, brother.) I said as he gracefully mounted the dark stallion. Looking down at me, he nodded. "To you as well, little sister." With that the strode off. I leaned against the giant wooden gates that protected Masyaf. I watched as their figures vanished into the horizon. _'Kadar, protect Malik on his journey.'_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Tomorrow I WILL NOT be posting since I have something to do  
But I PROMISE I'll start posting Monday**

**And A Heads Up!**

**August 28th My Senior Year starts so I'm not sure how often I'll be posting :(**

**I plan on finishing this story before then (Hopefully)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, Kmidna**

**P.S. It hasn't been a week and already almost 1,000 views :) You guys are amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter XXIII: So Far Away**

**A Week Later**

It's been a week since Malik and already I feel lost. Living here without my brothers seemed... different. I felt like I was dropped into a distant city, alone. Of course I had my friends here and every day I met new people, but it was never the same. Each day I waited for a carrier pigeon, bringing news from Malik. But it never came. I knew I would have to wait longer, but as the days passed, I started to worry. I knew Malik was safe and news would reach me first if anything happened to him, but I still worried. _'Malik is a strong man. He has Jamal looking after him. He's fine. Everything's fine. Just be patient.' _I told myself.**  
**

It was midday and I was working on making more elixirs since we were running low. The infirmary was slow with very few patients lurking about. Every once in a while an assassin came in with minor scrapes and cuts, but nothing big. Sometimes Kurth or Rauf would stop by and asked if I needed anything. I told them not to worry that I had my apprentices. Yesterday, I sent Altair to a small town outside of Arce to retrieve some herbs I used for medicine, and he wouldn't be back in a week. Of course his last words to me were mumbles about how he wasn't some delivery boy, but nothertheless, he would go out and get what I needed.

But I knew where he was coming from. I spent half of my life scaling walls, running over rooftops, leaping off tall buildings, fighting, and assassinating and now here I was, stuck inside the walls of the fortress treating scrapes and bruises. To be held back from something you grew accustomed to felt like a prison to me. I haven't traveled outside of Masyaf since my mission in Damascus a month ago. The only times I picked up a sword was when I was sparing with the others, which were very few times since I had paperwork. Al Mualim wanted me to start giving yearly physicals to the assassins as well as to the new recruits before they went off for a year of training. I had to set up a system to get everyone checked as quickily as possible.

It was hell. Inorder to complete a physical, the patient had to give me basic information as I wrote it down. He also had to tell me of previous injuries, which i had to record. I had to make sure all of his joints rotated correctly. I had to make sure he wasn't ill. I had to ask a series of questions to make sure that the patient wasn't sick in the head. If he passed, I had to remove his left ring finger so his hidden blade would work properly. This would take _at least_ an hour each patient and there were hundreds of assassins. To my luck, most of the patients had already went through the operation of the removal of their finger, but the recruits needed it.

"If I took care of ten patients a day, that would be about seven hours a day if their finger was already moved. If there are three hundred and fifty-six men, that would take about thirty five days just to complete their physical. If I took in five recruits a day as well, that would take about eight hours a day. Meaning I'd work fifteen hours a day. If the girls and I distributed the patients... just under four hours a day. To complete this, it would take about forty days. Yes, that could work."

"Did you say something?" Not realizing I was thinking out loud, I looked over to Titania with a confused look. Remembering that I was talking, I relaxed my face. "Oh, sorry. I was just figuring out hoe long it would take to get everyone checked. Al Mualim wants everyone to go through a physical."

"_Everyone?_ Does he realize how many assassins are here?"

"I know, it's a lot. But if we divided the men among ourselves, it would only take forty days."

"_Forty? _No. No."

"The only way we can reduce the amount of days is if we took in more clients a day. I'm not sure about you, but I'm not looking forward to spend _all _day giving physicals when I could be working on elixirs for our patients." The room went quiet and Titania had a small scowl on her face as here eyes furrowed. "Alright. I guess we have no choice since it's what master wants. When do we begin?"

"I don't want to begin until Altair comes back with the herbs I sent him to get. And another day so I can get things ready. So about eight days maybe."

"Would you like me to inform Grand Master?"

"Please, I need to finish up with this elixir." With that, Titania left my sights to meet Al Mualim. _'Why did I agree to this?'_

After I finished making the elixir, I washed my hands in a pail. "Hey, Vero!" A male voiced echoes in the clinic. I turned around and dried my hands on the cloth from my white robes. "Hey, Kurth. How can I help you?" I asked while pulling out the band in my hair and let my hair fall. His eyes roamed through my hair and my face as I slightly blushed. I was wondering if you were busy tonight. I'd like to get your mind off of work." He smiled. "It would be nice to forget about work for a change." I wasn't even completely focusing on work. My mind was always filled with Altair and Malik. _'It couldn't hurt. It's just dinner.' _I reminded myself. I smiled back and nodded. "Sure. Meet me back here at six?"

"It's a date." He smiled before turning away. I just stood there, frozen. _Date. Date. Date. _The word replayed over and over again in my head. _'Oh no! I don't want him thinking this was a date. What if he told people? What if Altair finds out? I would NEVER hear the end of it.' _Different scenarios passed through my mind, thinking of how Altair would react. _'Maybe he wouldn't care. Maybe he won't find out. Maybe he'll go off and tell Kurt to stay away. Wait, we aren't even together together. Just friends. Friends who acted like a couple. Or were we more than that? Are we together?'_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Tomorrow I WILL NOT be posting since I have something to do  
But I PROMISE I'll start posting Monday**

**And A Heads Up!**

**To see Veronica's Date Outfit, check out my profile and there will be a link :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, Kmidna**

**P.S. It hasn't been a week and already almost 1,000 views :) You guys are amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter XXIV: Bury Me**

Valentine exclaimed. Ever since I told the girls I was going out to dinner, they harassed me. Titania told me how tonight I would fall for Kurth and we were going to get married and have kids. Sabriyah said that I would become the mother of five kids; three boys and two girls. Valentine pushed it farther by saying we were going to lay in bed together - if you get me. But I knew none of it was true. I promised I'd stay faithful to a man who I wasn't even sure was in a solid relationship with. But I still didn't think I'd be compatible with Kurth, and I explained this to my friends but they said I should face my destiny.

And so the girls dressed me up earlier. I wore a white blouse that tucked tight into my black tight pants. I had my red sash from my assassin's uniform tied around my waist. The girl's nearly slipped when I told them i was not going to take off my gauntlets, but after minutes of arguing, they allowed it. Sabriyah combed my black hair and soothed out the tangles from the day's work while Titania painted my lips red. Valentine smoothed some black kohl to bring out the shine in my eyes.

"Ma cherie! Your date is here!" (My Dear) Valentine squealed as she opened the door and welcomed Kurth. He also wore his gauntlets, so I didn't feel to bad. He wore a white button up shirt and a black vest, along with tight black pants. He looked at me and smiled brightly.

The whole night, Kurth couldn't keep his eyes off of me, even when he ordered his dinner. The restaurant we went to was semi-formal but really nice. He ordered the _killer_lamb while I had steak. After eating, we strucked up a conversation about everything.

"So where do you come from?" He asked, resting his elbows on the table and still smiling. "Acre. But I was moved to Rome when I was a child. My uncle sent me to my grandmother, who was rich and owned half of Rome."

'So you come from a rich family. How come you're not wearing elegant dresses and fluttering your eyes at rich nobleman?"

"I ran away from my new home and joined the fraction Order there. My mentor took me in and treated me like one of his own."

"That's good. So what brought you to Masyaf? Well of course your brother, but what business did you have?"

"Malik asked if I could help train Kadar, so here I am."

"How come you've stayed?"

"As much as I would like to go back to Rome, this is my home. Malik is still with us and I can't just leave. Plus Al Mualim would have a complete shit fit." We laughed over that last couple of words. Al Mualim was a complete ass. "So what of you? Why did you join the Order?"

"My bigger brother was an assassin, and when he disappeared, I promised I'd find him and bring him home."

"Did you?"

"That was ten years ago. I had to give up."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, Vero." He smiled and placed his hand on top of mine. His eyes were closed, so I just looked away. I didn't want to reject the man, but we were _just_ friends. "So where's Altair? He's usually following you like a lost puppy."

"I..umm. I sent him to Arce to get me some herbs for the infirmary."

"Makes sense. If I didn't know better, I'd say you and Altair were together. But that man is in capable of love since Adha was taken away."

"Adha?"

"He didn't tell you? Well, a couple of years back when Altair was your age, he went on a mission and met a gypsy named Adha. Beautiful woman. He never confessed his love to her but we could all see he was love-structed. Well, this slaver, Muhammad, took Adha right from Altair's nose. Ever since then, he's been cold. I swear, the only emotion he feels is hate and anger. Then again, I can see why. To lose your father to a bunch of Templars at eleven years old and have the love of your life slip away from you, you'd go crazy."

"Ah, I see..." _'Was I getting jealous of a woman Altair was in love with several years ago? Most defiantly.' _I felt my blood boil slightly and found myself blushing. I forgot Kurth had his hand on mine until he started rubbing my hand with his thumb. I looked at our hands as he spoke. "You know, Vero. You're a really beautiful woman.' He cooed to me. _'Here we go...'_

"Um... thank you." I looked at my lap. _'Man how I just wanted to walk away.' _"Any man would be lucky to have you."

"That's very generous of you to say. But, I'm married to my work."

"Oh? So you don't plan on marriage? Kids?"

"Nope. I've never been in love." I lied. Altair kept slipping back into my mind. How I wanted him to be here instead of Kurth. Not that he was a bad guy or anything, but I was just uncomfortable. _'That's it! I'm in love with Altair.' _I have feelings for the man, but it never occurred to me until now. He was always on my mind. I was in love with his face, his voice, his actions. I even loved his arrogance. If I were to marry, he'd be my choice.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" I asked after I heard him muffle something, but I was too deep in thought to comprehend. He removed his hand off of mine and sat up straighter. "I asked if you were alright. You look... lost."

"Oh I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what, if I may know."

"Oh.. um... just... how much fun I'm having." I smiled nonchalantly. _'Fuck, now he's going to say "Are you sure?" and I'm going to have to lie again._

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I respect that." _'Great. Now he thinks I'm a loon.' _The night rolled on and we continued to talk. The whole time though, I kept thinking of Altair. Like the things he would say or the questions he'd ask. Just listening to his voice made me smile. Here I am with a nice fellow, and all I can think about was Altair. It's not that I didn't want to be here, but... I didn't want to be here.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, paying the bill. "Yeah, sure." I responded, standing up.

Kurth walked me back to my clinic since it was dark out. We stopped right before the door and faced each other. "I had a great time." I told him, thanking him for dinner. "So did I." He said. His eyes closed and he started leaning his face to mine, offering a kiss. Before his lips touched mine, I turned my head so he kissed my cheek. When he pulled away, he looked kinda shocked and I looked at the ground embarrassed. "It's not that I don't like you or anything... but..."

"But?" He said after a minute of me, trying to find my words. "I- umm. Altair is protective."

"Doesn't mean we can't see each other."

"I know, but... ever since the whole Abbas thing, he... well... how can I put it?"

"You two are... _together?_"

"N-not exactly. You se-" His lips pressed into mine and locked for a couple of seconds. Before I could react, he slowly pulled away. He started to walk away and turned to look over his shoulder. "Good night, Miss Al Syaf."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Tomorrow I WILL NOT be posting since I have something to do  
But I PROMISE I'll start posting Monday**

**And A Heads Up!**

**To see Veronica's Date Outfit, check out my profile and there will be a link :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, Kmidna**

**P.S. It hasn't been a week and already almost 1,000 views :) You guys are amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter XXV: The Garden**

**A few days later**

The night Kurth kissed me, I didn't even go back inside the clinic. I rushed to my chambers as fast as I could without running. A couple of assassins looked at me confused to what made me walk so fast. That night, I stayed up all night, looking at my window. I hoped that Altair would fly through and comfort me and tell me he wasn't mad.

Ever since that night, I've avoided the assassins and mostly Kurth. I didn't want to cause an awkward silence between us. I spent my time locked away in my office and room. The girls squealed in happiness the morning after my _date_ and asked me how it was and that they saw the kiss. "What went through your mind?" She asked. _'A very angry Altair.'_

Time passed by and the girl's forgot about the while date thing and moved on to their jobs. It was midday and I was sitting alone in my office, watching the wax melt off of one of the candles. I sat in solitude and silence, until a masculine voice interrupted. "So, how was your date?" I jumped in my seat and looked over at the door. There he was, leaning his back against the door, scowling at me, with his hood down and his arms crossed. "Jesus Christ, Altair. Give me some warning next time." He pushed himself off the door and straightened his body and uncrossed his arms. My heart began to race as he slowly made his way to the chair that was across from me, his face scowling even harder. "You're home early." I said with a small shake in my voice as he sat down, crossing his arms and legs, giving me a death glare. "You didn't answer my question."

"I-it was... okay, I guess. How did you know?"

"He's walking around telling everyone about how he took you out to that restaurant in town." He leaned forward a little and tilted his head. "And how he kissed you." My heart skipped multiple beats and I could hear in pounding. "Before you get mad. Le-"

"Did you tell him of _us_? Veronica. I told you, you are off-limits to other men."

"I know! I-I. He walked me back here and kissed me, even though I told him you were protective. But he did and before I could react, he was gone. Okay?" My ead started to pound as I became more and more frustrated. He leaned back into his seat and turned his face away from me. "I believe you." Was all he said, and he said it so calmly. His scowl disappeared and his face was blank. AFter a couple of minutes of silence, I finally spoke out. "Altair, are we... you know..."

"What would make you think we weren't. I told you, you are off-limits." He said coldly, without even looking back at me. "It's just... I don't know. Sorry. my head is just..." I stumbled, trying to talk, but I kept closing my eyes to try to find words.

I heard his footsteps approach as he walked to me. I could feel his breathing roll down my neck as he stood behind me. Soon his arms gently snaked around my shoulders and he relaxed his chin on my shoulder. His breaths brushed my cheeks as I placed a hand on his forearms, holding him in place. "I'm sorry I didn't make it clear. You're mind and I'm yours. I'm not mad, okay. Just relax." He cooed in my ear. _This. _This is what I missed from him. "Remind me to never send you too far again." I replied, laughing a little. I felt my blood die down and my heart beat was normal again. It felt like a big weight was lifted off my shoulders. _'You're mine...' _His voice replayed over and over again in my head, which made me feel so calm and safe.

He kissed the side of my head before standing up and walking towards the door. Before leaving, he looked over at me. "Coming?" I stood up and headed towards him. "Sure, but where are we going?"

"Just come." _'Novice.'_ He opened the door for me as I walked out and closed it as he made his way through. He held his elbow out for he to hold on to. I snaked my hands around his elbow and forearm as he walked me out of the clinic. Titania noticed it and her jaw flew open in shock. As we made our way through the castle, I never let go of his arm. I started becoming nervous as the assassins looked at us with confused faces. I looked up at Altair, who was scowling at everyone we passed. "You know, you're only going to scare people with that face."

"Good, maybe they'll keep their hands off of you." _'Was he doing this just to mark his property? Typical man.' _We made out way into the library and walked up the flight of stairs. He led me to the back of the castle, into the garden. I awed at the beauty. There were flowers everywhere and the sun hit every spot just right. There was a synthetic stream running through and the grass was lush and full of life. "Hassan-i_Sabbah created this garden in order to make his followers believe in his divine mission, and execute any given order without fear of death." He said, bringing me down a couple of layers and to a railing. The mountains conquered the sky as the river below rushes along the rocks. "It's beautiful. I've always wanted to come here but didn't find the time."

"Well, here you are." I looked around and saw the women look at us, noticing how close my body was to Altair's. My hands released themselves from his arms and moved to the railing. Altair slid his and other mine and left it there. I looked away from his and started to blush, I could feel his eyes on me. His free hand moved to the bottom of my chin as he pulled my face so I would look at him. My cheeks instantly became more red as he smiled. _'He smiled!'_ It was the first time I ever saw him smile like this. His eyes were full of happiness and for once, my eyes did the same.

"Veronica..." He whispered, leaning in to kiss me. It was our first kiss out in public, and I wasn't afraid of anyone seeing us. Our lips moved in harmony as I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on his boots so he didn't have to lean down so far. His hands wrapped around my waist, deepening the kiss. After a couple of minutes, we pulled away and he leaned his forehead against mine, looking through my eyes and into my soul. _'Man, he can make me melt.' _I wouldn't be surprised if Altair could read my thoughts at this point, and I didn't care. I wanted him to know. I wanted him to see how much I fell for him. It was like I was an angel in heaven who lost her winds and plummeted straight to Earth, creating a crater. I loved him. I loved Altair Ibn-La'Ahad.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Well I lied! I came home early enough to write more:)  
And I have nice sunburn on my legs and shoulders so I have nothing better to do then be here**

**And A Heads Up!  
****To see Veronica, check out my profile and there will be a link :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, Kmidna**

**P.S. 1,000+ Views :D**

* * *

**Chapter XXVI: Love Birds**

"Okay, Lovebirds, break it up." Rauf said, walking over to Altair and I as we had our foreheads pressed, my arms around his neck, his around my waist. I quickly released him and I looked at Rauf and then looked away and blushed. Altair had one of his hands around my waist as he stood next to me, facing Rauf. I looked at Altair who was scowling again, but not too much to intimidate Rauf. "Master Altair." He said and bowed with respect. "Grand Master would like to see you." He finished. After he looked at me and at the hand around my waist and smirked. _'I'm. So. Fucked.' _I knew Al Mualim would not tolerate such behavior between two assassins. But it only made sense: I was the only female assassin in Masyaf and Altair was the strongest. How do you expect us _not _to be together.

Altair released my waist and walked over to Rauf and nodded to him as he walked by. I watched him walk away until I could no longer see him. I looked back at Rauf who just stood there and smiled. I looked away and blushed once again as I heard his footsteps approach. "So, you and Altair, huh?" He asked as he stopped next to me and leaned against the railing. "Um, yeah. You caught us." I shyly laughed. I turned around and leaned against the railing in the opposite direction of Rauf. "He's a good man, despite his..."

"Arrogance?"

"Yeah. But overall, he's a fine man." I smiled with that. He was a good man. Even if his actions lead to the death of Kadar. I could forgive him, as long as he apologized to Malik. But I kept my anger hidden way beneath my skin. "Yes he is. Even if we have our differences."

"Differences? Please, you two are exactly alike."

"How?"

"Well, for starters, both of you are physically and mentally strong. Al Mualim favors you two. You are fast and skilled with multiple weapons. You're hard-headed and born a leader."

"I am _not _hard-headed!" I protested. It wasn't entirely true, but it wasn't a lie either. At times, one could say I was hard-headed but not as much as Altair. "Are you kidding me? You almost kicked Kamil's ass just because he rambled about how he could beat you in a sparring match."

"Yeah, and? He asked for it so I put him in his place."

"That didn't mean busting his lip." It was true. My temper got ahead of me, but he did have it coming. Kamil was a warrior who gloated about how he was the better than anyone and he couldn't prove it because the higher ranks didn't want to fight him. I proved him wrong.

"Anyways, I was only joking." He laughed, pushing himself off of the railing. "Well, I better head back to the practice arena. A lot of recruits are struggling to even hold up their blade." I chuckled as well and sat up straight and turned around to face him "Safety and peace, Rauf."

"And to you and Altair, sister."

After a half an hour of standing there and taking in the beauty, I decided I was going to roam around the castle until someone needed me. I made my way out of the library before I started roaming my mind. _'Malik. It's been a long while since I've heard word from him. Rauf made it back two days ago, so the mission was a success. Then why hasn't he messaged me? What if the Bureau was compromised? Impossible, we would have been noted. He can't possibly be mad at me for befriending Altair. Can he? But even if he was, he'd still message me, I'm sure. Maybe I can arrange time to visit him before I start these physicals. No, I would need at least a week off and I still have a lot of preparation.__  
_

"Hello, Miss Al Syaf. Can I help you with something?" One of the women who cooked for us asked. Lu'lu' was a kind-hearted older woman, who treated us like her children. Her name fit her perfectly: Pearls. She has gorgeous white teeth that she was very proud of and her smile was almost addicting. Looking around, I realized I subconsciously made my way into the dinning hall and the women were preparing the tables for dinner. 'Um, yeah. Just an apple, please."

"Right way. Sit, my dear, while I go fetch you one." He hurdled away and I sat on top the table, placing my feet on the chair. One of the younger women scowled at me, muttering to herself how she would have to clean the table again and that the assassins had no respect. Which was untrue. I greatly appreciated the women's work. Back in Rome, I cleaned my own robes, I fed myself, I made my own beds; Here there were women hired to do this for us.

Lu'lu' returned with and apple in her hand. When she approached, she placed the apple in my hand and smiled, as did I. "Thank you, ma'am." She bowed and left me to eat my apple in piece.

I only look about two bites until my peace was disrupted by a pair of boots walking along the tile flooring. Looking up, I noticed a face that I have been avoided. As I stood up, I gripped my apple even harder in my hand. "Kurth." I stated, raising my chin with power. "Well, well. If it isn't _little Misses Ibn-La'Ahad._" He sneered. According to a couple of the assassins, Kurth was _not _happy with the fact I was with Altair. Apparently Altair stole me away from him, which was obsurb. "What do you want?"

'I only want to warn you."

"About?"

"Altair. He's... not what you think. He's a cold-blooded killer, Veronica. I wouldn't be surprised if his blades touched the flesh of another fellow assassin."

"Are you trying to tell me that what happened to Malik and Kadar was done by Altair?"

"Someone's to blame. You're brother's dead because of that _man._"

"I watched Kadar die with my own two eyes. You cannot tell me Altair was the one who pulled the trigger on that crossbow."

"Your brothers' blood his on his hands! Why can't you see that? He may have not directly killed Kadar, but he is no hero."

"How _dare_ you come up to me and tell me who and who didn't kill Kadar and who to blame!" I said, stomping one of my feet closer to him as my grip was so tight around the apple that I ended up crushing it with my bare hands. I felt the juice run through my fingers before it made its way to the floor. I counted the drops to try to calm my blood, which was rapidly flowing through my veins.

"He's a _monster_, Veronica! You are not safe with him!" He yelled back. As if in slow motion, I dropped my squashed apple and flattened my and began to swing it at his face. Before making contact, a mysterious hand gripped my wrist, stopping me. Looking over, I saw Altair as the one who stopped me. His eyes were under his hood and he shook is head. _'No.' _Were the words his eyes spoke. "Do not waste your energy." He calmly whispered to me. It was more like an order, actually. My angered face relaxed a little as I forcefully yanked my hand out of his grip. I huffed and looked back at Kurth, who just stood there, staring into Altair's hidden eyes.

"Think what you must, but she is safe in my hands." He said darkly to the man staring at him. "No. She will never be safe around you." He said, looking over at me. I looked between the two men: One was calm and one was ready to strike. Altair stood relaxed to my tensed body as Kurth drew out his sword. A couple of gasps and screams came from the women who started to run away from the area, seeking safety. Altair just stood there, becoming a wall between me and his attacker.

"You don't want to do this, Kurth."

"I must rescue her before you can kill her!" I noticed Altair's eye twitch with that sentence. I knew Altair would keep me out of harms way. Why would he save me from bleeding to death back in Damascus, to only kill me himself. "Altair?" I said, grabbing the sleeve on his upper arm. Without even looking ym way, he spoke. "Don't worry." He smirked. His hazel eyes grew darker as his smirk faded. His gaze went over to the exit, seconds before the door flew open. "Kurth? WHat is the meaning of this?" Rauf questioned, walking next to the angry man.

"I need to protect Veronica!" He yelled. Confusion strucked Rauf's face as he looked over to Altair and I. I only shook my head and looked back at my protector. "Kurth, listen to me, and listen good. She is safe. Put down your sword and return to your post."

"But Alt-"

"That's an order." He lowly growled at the man. Kurth sheathed his blade and stopped away, after giving me a dirty look. Rauf bowed to us and walked behind Kurth to make sure he went back to his post. I turned towards Altair, who was still facing the door. "What was that all about?" I asked him, not really expecting an answer. "Jealousy, I presume."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: IMPORTANT INFO!**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews :)  
You have NO IDEA how happy it makes me to know that people enjoy my stories  
You guys are AMAZING!**

**Anyhoo, I won't post a lot today since I'm working on a fan art for an assassin's creed contest on instagram that my buddy is holding.  
If you're an assassin's creed fan and have an IG account, go follow _assassin_james_  
He posts a lot of Assassin Creed pics daily.**

**Even though I'm only going to be posting maybe one chapter, I'm going to bleed writing it so you guys won't be disappointed.**

**And A Heads Up!  
****To see Veronica, check out my profile and there will be a link :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, Kmidna**

**P.S. 1,200+ Views :D  
I woke up at six this moring (Pacific Time) and checked my page and saw 150 views from 12:00am-6:00am so THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

* * *

**Chapter XXVII: Breaking Point**

**Two Months Later**

**October 1185**

_August 1185_

_Dearest sister,_

_Sorry it took me so long to write you this letter, but he Bureau was in bad condition so I had to refurbish. The place came out very well, I think you'll like it. As promised, Jamal is with me and studies under my wing. He's a smart kid and polite. The place inside is quiet. I can hear people buzzing through the streets,the eagles call to each other, and the scratches on parchment as I create maps. My life is much calmer here and it's better than I expected. Though I am at peace here, I would like to see you come by one day soon. _

_With love,_

_Your brother_

I've read this letter for two months straight, awaiting for his reply to my letter. Malik's handwriting was elegant as the letters danced across the page. Whenever I was alone, I'd read his letter, memorizing his words in my head. I could damn near hear his voice as I read the letter once more. I imagined his face as he spoke, so calm and gentle.

I sighed and placed the letter down on my oak desk. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair, trying to imagine how better I would feel if Malik was still here. i was blessed to have him as a brother. The things I'd do to see his smile in person and not having to imagined it. I really wanted to take a week off from work, but I was so close to finishing up the rest of the medical papers from the physicals.

_'These past two months have been a living hell.'_ It really was. The only positive thing that happened was I was promoted to level 12 Assassin Third Rank. Altair was promoted to warrior so he could go out himself on assassinations and Al Mualim always had him gone. Right now, Altair was in Acre assassinating Garnier de Naplouse, some sick doctor. Sabriyah left a couple of weeks ago to be married to some nobleman who was in alliance with the Order. I had to deal with hundreds of assassins when I preformed their physicals. Al Mualim was being an ass because apparently I wasn't doing my job fast enough. _'No wonder I am always having headaches.'_

The city bells started tolling and I shot up out of my seat, making my chair collapse. "Another attack?" _'We were attacked only a couple of months ago.' _Sometimes it felt like the whole world was against us. Maybe they were. I went barging through my door and saw Valentine and Titania running frantically down the hall. "We're under attack!" Titania explained. Their eyes were full of fear and I felt worry for them. But I needed to do my job and protect the people, not comfort the girls. I took out my dagger that was concealed on my back, behind my djellaba. "Here take this and lock yourselves in the office." I ordered, handing Titania the dagger. "But, what about you? You cannot go out there without any weapons!"

"I have my bare hands and my hidden blades. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I explained, walking past the girls. I heard the door click shut and locked while I walked down the halls. When I finally reached the outside, I looked around. The sounds of screams soared through the sky and the training area was empty. _'Everyone must be in town fighting.' _A hand was placed on my shoulder and I turned around quickly to see if it was a friendly or foe. _'Friendly.' _Al Mualim was looking down at me with a huge frown upon his face. "Master, are you alright? What's happening?" He released my shoulder. "Haras has betrayed us. He's a Templar." Haras was a middle-aged man who was an assassin in the brotherhood. _'That asshole.'_

"Quick, we must get inside the castle." He said, grabbing my arm before pulling me in the direction of the fortress. "No! Please, I must fight!" I forced my arm out of his hand. He turned around and scowled at me. "You have no weapon."

"I can fight, Master. Get protection while I go help my brothers. I may be a doctor, but I'm still an assassin."

"Very well." I bowed and ran through the training area and out of the arch of the entrance of the fortress. I couldn't believe what I saw when I looked down at the town. Fire was everywhere and there were flashes of white. Assassins verses Templars and both wore white. Citizens screamed as they made their way to the gates; some being strucked down by Templars. I looked back ahead of me and saw a giant man in black armour, holding his helmet under his arm. "Haras." I scowled. I unsheathed both of my hidden blades and took my defense stance. "Well, well. Who do we have here? Another _pet_? Guards, kill her." He placed his helmet back on as three guards approached me. Haras stood there as the guards past him and an towards me with swords high in the sky.

As if in slow motion, a sword came down on my left shoulder. Before making contact, I used my left hidden blade to push the sword outward, grabbing his wrist in the process. I slice his right side with my right hand, then took the advantage to slice his arm that held the sword. Before the sword could even hit the ground, my right blade was in his neck, blood draining down his body. I noticed a sword swinging from my right in attempt to behead me. While ducking, I swung my right arm and cut across the guard's abdomen, spilling out his intestines. Before the remaining guard could strike, I jumped on top of him, collapsing to the ground with me on top. I dug my left blade into his neck. _'Three dead within a couple of minutes.'_ I smirked.

Blood covered my hands as well as some spatters on my white tunic. I stood up and faced my next attacker: Haras. He started strolling towards me before instantly charging with his sword in his hand. I tried blocking the blade with my hidden ones, but as soon as Haras put his weight into his blade my blade snapped. I quickly rolled to the side to avoid his sword. It came within centimeters of cutting up my shoulder. I jumped up at him and extended my other arm as I aimed for his neck with my remaining blade. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around my twisting my arms. The next thing I knew was my face was flat against the dirt as my arms were tied behind me and his steel boot pushing me down harder. "Looks like you're my new hostage as well." He said before hitting my temple with the hilt from his sword.

When I came to, I was on my knees. As I felt a warm substance run along my face I shot my eyes open. Looking around I notied I was on the pathway that was above training grounds. I looked over to my right and saw Al Mualim in the same position. To my left there were two assassins, also kneeled. A dark armor passed by all of us, crossbow in his hands. "Are you hurt, child?" Al Mualim said, looking over at me. I tried to wiggle my hands free from behind my back but it was no use. Haras has them tied tightly and the rope was digging its way into my skin. I could feel more blood run down my palms and fingers. "Yeah." I whispered before solid black boots came into my view.

Haras stood right in front of me with his crossbow aimed right at my forehead. "Stop talking." He ordered. I only scowled at him before looking over to the other two assassins. I noticed Kurth was right next to me, fear in his eyes. He was whimpering and there was another assassin next to him but I couldn't make out who. "Sir, an assassin has entered the town and is cutting down our men!" A Templar Guard panted as he stopped running towards Haras. "Good." He said, taking off his helmet and making his way to the archway.

A few minutes later and I heard Haras speak to another man. "Another step and your mentor dies."

"You will not leave this place alive, traitor." _'Altair!'_ I could recognize his voice from anywhere. He was just outside the archway, looking directly at Haras, covered in blood. "No, you miss understand. I am no traitor." Haras responded. _'No traitor my ass'_ He replaced his black helmet, continuing. "For I cannot betray those who I never really loved." As the gates started to block Altair out of the Templar infested fortress, he spoke. "Then you are doubly retched for you have been living a lie."

Haras walked back towards us, eyes peering through the slits in his helmet. He brought out his crossbow once more and shot the man next to Kurth. _'Jesus Christ!'_ I watched the lifeless body collapse and heard Kurth's whimper again. _'Hurry up, Altair.' _I screamed in my head. I looked around the fortress and noticed a couple of guards patrolling around as Haras walked passed us. "Now you call on your lap dog to protect you? You disappoint me. Why not share what you have learned with everyone like proper assassin? Why not share with your brothers the true extent of you ambitions? Where is your sense of fraternity?" He called out to Grand Master Al Mualim. I saw a guard disappear, along with another one seconds later. _'Shit, Altair. If he sees his guards gone, he'll kill us.'_ I saw a white flash pass through another guard.

Haras extended his arm with the crossbow in hand and shot down Kurth. _'Altair! Hurry!'_ I screamed in my head. I looked upon Kurth's lifeless body as it laid on the ground. _'You shall not be afraid any longer, brother.'_ I said to Kurth, knowing all to well he was gone. "Another good man dies and still you say nothing. I am surprised."_  
_Another guard down. You taught me many things, Al Mualim, But patience was no one of them."

Another guard down.

"Speak now or I will cut out your tongue so that you may speak no more!" Haras stopped walking as he did talking. He was face to face with Al Mualim. An eagle passed by and I looked up, seeing a robed man with his sword glistening in the sunlight. _'I need to get Haras's attention so Altair can get a clean shot.' _Smirking, I brought myself to my feet and started laughing like a man man- or woman. "What is this?" He said, stomping over to me, looking down at my face and I laughed. "You think you can kill the assassins? You were wrong." I said, my eyes tinted with evil.

His crossbow was now in my face as the arrow slightly touched my forehead. Before Haras could react, he was on the floor bleeding with a white figure on top of him, pulling out his hidden blade from the side of his neck. I could hear Haras whispering to Alatir. "You put too much faith in the hearts of men, Altair. The Templars know the truth. Humans are weak, base and petty."

"No, our creed is evidence to the countrary."

"Perhaps I am not wise enough to understand, but I suspect the opposite; that I am too wise to believe such rubbish." And with that, Haras died. Altair laid his body down and walked over to Al Mualim and I. "Jesus Christ, Altair. You couldn't have came sooner?" I jokingly asked as he cut off the ropes that bonded Al Mualim and I. He only smirked at my words and looked over to the two dead assassins. Al Mualim and Altair walked down the path as I checked to see if Kurth and the other man were alive. _'No pulse.' _"Rest in peace, brothers." I said before standing up and walking next to Altair as Al Mualim spoke. "You offered him a chance to salvage him dignity. Why?"

"No man should pass this world without knowing some kindness."

"But he shunned your graces."

"As it was his right."

"Altair, I have watched you grow from a boy to a man in so short of time. It fills me with as much sadness as pride. You fit your father's shoes as if they have been tailored to your feet."

"I did not know him well as a father. He was an assassin above all."

"You, too, were born into this Order. Do you regret it?"

"How could I regret the only life I have ever known?"

"You may find a way in time. And It will be up to you to choose the path you prefer. Come, my boy. Ready your blade. This battle is not yet won."

* * *

**Ahh there it is! The name of the story! Dramatic? No? Okay.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the previous chapter because I know I did!**

**I had to watch the ACR video like three times just to write the dialog between Altair and Haras and Al Mualim, which I do not own.  
I love Altair's accent in revelations :)**

**And A Heads Up!  
****To see Veronica, check out my profile and there will be a link :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII: Master Assassin**

**Later that Evening**

"Attention to orders." Abdul-'Adl ordered. In unison, all the assassins stood in formation, side by side. The whole Order was here in the library in ceremony for a promotion. He was standing, facing us as Al Mualim stood next to him, hands clasped behind his back. "The Grand Master has would like to bring forth three outstanding assassins who have demonstrated Honor, Strength, and courage. The following promotions are announced: Altair Ib-La'Ahad. Master Assassin. Veronica Al-Sayf: Master Assassin. Abbas Sofian. Master Assassin. Please come forth and receive your rank."

The three of us walked over to Abdul-'Adl and Al Mualim and bowed in unison and stayed low. The sword Al Mualim held softly touched both of Altair's shoulders. He stood up straight before Al Mualim made his way to me. I felt a tap touch of the sword on both of my shoulders. I raised and saw Al Mualim had a smile. He moved over to Abbas and tapped his shoulders as well. The three of us turned around and everyone was cheering. I've never seen so many assassins in one place at once. _'Wow.'_

"Seats!" Al Mulaim ordered and everyone sat down again and the room became silent. "As you know, today we were betrayed by one of our own. Haras led the Templars into our home and destroyed it. Today, these men - and woman - demonstrated great courage in fighting off these Templars. Veronica refused to hide and went out and faced Haras with her bare hands. Altair came in time and saved me from Haras's clutched while Abbas distracted the rest of the Templars and drove them down into the canyon. Because of these three, we are alive and safe once more." Al Mualim spoke of today's events. "Veronica, come see me after this." Al Mualim whispered low enough for me to hear. I gave a slight nod and he dismissed everyone.

After several minutes of several assassins congratulating us, I sneaked away from the crowd and headed to Al Mualim's desk at the top. He stood there waiting for me to approach in his usual spot. When I reached the desk, he turned around and smiled. "Your father would have been proud." He spoke. I don't remember much of him except he was a great assassin and looked like Malik - or Malik looked like him, I should say. "Veronica, you've shown a lot of courage and when you were taken, you were not afraid. Why?"

"I'm not afraid of death."

"Just like your father. Good man. He lived the way he died. With honor. No doubt your father would be proud of you. And your brothers." His long fingers brushed his white beard as he looked at the ground and smiled once again. "You do know of your father's death, no?"

"I only know that he died as an assassin."

"Well, my child, I will tell you the story of your father. Follow me to my library." He led me back into the small library he had next to his desk. I sat where i sat months ago, on the sofa, as he sat in his chair. "Your father, Faheem, was a Master Assassin like yourself. And like yourself, he was powerful and courageous. I sent out three of my best men to was tasked with infiltrating the Saracen encampment: Umar Ibn-La'Ahad, Ahmad Sofian, and your father. Umar was tasked with infiltrating Salah Al'din's tent and leaving a message there. Umar was just about to leave when he was discovered by Salah Al'din, forcing the him to flee and kill a Saracen nobleman in the process. The Saracens wanted Umar's life but he refused. So they look your father and Ahmad. Of course the Saracens did not know the name of Altair's father, until Ahmad told them.

"They were going to kill both Ahmad and your father until Umar agreed to give his life for his friends. The Saracens came here and held up an execution of Umar. Umar was executed in front of Altair, poor boy. The Saracens did not keep their promise however. Your father died trying to protect the Order and more importantly his friend Ahmad. His life was taken away and later that night, Ahmad took his own life. Faheem died a hero, saving his fellow brother and died with honor along with Umar.

"You should be proud of your father. He accomplished a lot on his life, though he died young. Nevertheless you name is honored as well as your life. Your father asked me to give this to your mother is he ever passed, but since her passing, I'd figure I'd give it to you." He reached into his robes and pulled out a long red cloth and at the bottom held the Assassin's Symbol. He placed the long scarf-like cloth in my hands. It was made out of a fine material, almost as soft as silk, but it was durable. "He wore it as a sash. Master Assassins here wear this as their sash, and I'd figure you would like your father's."

"Thank you, Master." I bowed in my seat before examining my new item. I stood up and unbuckled my waist guard and untied my red sash and lit it drop to the ground. I tied my father's red sash and checked to make sure the Assassin's Symbol was viewable at the bottom. I looked over at Al Mualim who smiled. "It suits you well, child. Now go, bring me pride, Master Assassin."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter XXIX: Wishes in the Dark**

**Next Morning**

It was well before sunrise and I was already fully awake and clothed. I had a couple of days worth of food and clothing along with my new amour and weapons packed and ready to go. I decided to wear my djelllaba on my trip. I looked at myself in the mirror and examined the reflection. My hair was down to my waist and blacker than usual since the sun hadn't raised yet. I had third waist guard secured, notifying fellow assassins that I was a master assassin. _'I did it. Master assassin.'_ I examined the red sash that hung down to my knee and had the symbol embroidered on it. I unsheathed my left hidden blade, the one that broke yesterday. It was brand new and the metal was pure and had never stained itself with blood. Not yet at least. I looked back at the mirror before a voice whispered behind me. "Where are you going?" Altair asked. I turned around and found it sitting on the edge of the bed, facing me with his hood down.

"Jerusalem. I haven't seen Malik in a while." Altair stood up and walked over to me. He stopped only inches away from my body and stared down at me, hazel eyes piercing into my soul. He had dark rings under his eyes and a couple days worth of stubble. _'He looks... really attractive. I mean he's already really attractive, but now he's more attractive.'_ I tried desperately to hold in my blush as my gaze never left his. He placed his hands on my hips, bringing me closer to his body. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'll be fine, Altair. I'm just going to be gone for a week or two." I stood on his boots to gain some height and cupped my hands on his cheeks. His stubble slightly tickled my fingers. I pulled his face down and brushed my lips against his before pressing my lips. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me in tighter to deepened the kiss. I tilted my head to get a better angle. His tongue slid between mt lips and curled as I gasped at his movements. His lips were soft like feathers and his tongue massaged mine. He pulled his tongue back and caught my bottom lip between his teeth.

I gasped in pleasure and he nibbled and released my lip. He pulled me off his boots, making me take a step back. He kissed the top of my forehead before pulling me into his embrace. His arms were strong and his chest hard. I could hear his breathing and heart beats as I snaked my arms around his waist. _'He's calmer than usual.'_

After a few minutes, I pulled away and faced the window, looking out for the sun. I really needed to leave before the sun rose so I could get to Jerusalem the next morning. "I better head out." I said, turning around and walking over to my bag, picking up it and placing it over my shoulder. "If you're not home in two weeks, I'm coming after you." He said as he watched me grab my items. "Altair, I'll be fine. I promise. Stay out of trouble." I walked over to him and placed my hand on his cheek and smiled.

I walked over to the window and pushed it open, letting the breeze push my hair out of my face. I turned around so that my back faced the outside and planted my feet on the rim of the window. "I love you." I whispered for the first time to him. Before he could say anything, I leaned back and let gravity bring me to the earth. I looked up at the dark sky, letting the wind fly through my fingers. My backwards leap of faith ended when I hit the stray below. Hopping out, I brushed off the straw and started heading towards the gate. I put on my hood and continued my journey.

**The Next Day**

**Jerusalem, Israel **

I slid through the open ceiling gate and tumbled to absorb my impact. I gracefully got back to my feet and headed through the door way. The room was much like the one in Damascus, only with two exceptions. Instead of a middle-aged man behind the counter, there was a young one-armed man, working on his map. Also the room was lined with pot, but books. And more books. Oh and guess what? More books. The young Dai looked up as I entered the room and his face glowed with happiness as his lips curved upwards. He dropped his instruments on the table and walked around the counter to greet me.

"Sister, it's so good to see you." We embraced each other, tightly I might add. "It's so good to see you too, Malik." We pulled away from each other and Malik looked over me, up and down. "You seem different?" He took another look through my outfit. "I was promoted to Master Assassin yesterday."

"M-Master Assassin? What the hell did you do to instantly go up ranks?"

"Well... Masyaf was attacked." Shock filled his eyes and I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the table and he sat down as well did I. "Is everyone okay?"

"We lost a lot of our men. Also townsfolk."

"What the _hell_ happened?"

"Well you remember Haras?"

"Yes, that spoiled brat who complained about not getting promoted."

"Yeah, well he double crossed us. He's a Templar. Him men raided the town. I went to face him, but he had the advantage and he got me to the ground. I was held hostage along with Al Mualim, Kurth, and another brother."

"Oh my god, Veronica." His voice shaken a little when I said I was held hostage. I moved some of my hair to show him the bruise and scrape Haras left me when he knocked me out. Malik crossed his arms and shook his head. "I can't believe you got yourself captured. Veronica, you are one of the best. Plus, wasn't Altair supposed to have your back?"

"Al Mualim sent him away on an assassination. And not my fault I was over powered. I gave my dagger to Titania and all I had were my hidden blades. When Haras attacked me, his blade broke my hidden blade. And like I said, he held me hostage."

"How did you get out?"

"Altair came and basically slaughtered the Templars and faced Haras. He locked Altair out of the fortress and he shot down one assassin. Then he shot down Kurth. Before making his rounds towards me, Altair came in from above and took out Haras. He spoke of how humans are weak. Altair released us from our bonds and we ran back into town and finished off the Templars and drove the remains into the canyon. Later, Abbas, Altair, and I were promoted for our courage." I grabbed the bottom of my sash in my hand and brought it up so it would reach Malik's focus. "So _he's_ a Master Assassin again?" Malik muttered. "It's father's old sash. Al Mualim told me how he died." I changed the subject. I brought my voice down lower and in a loud whisper. Malik took the bottom of the sash in his hands and rubbed his thumb over the symbol.

"I'm glad you're safe." He whispered after minutes of silence. I could tell what was going through his mind. Altair and our father. _'Maybe now he won't hate Altair.'_ "I wouldn't be if Altair hadn't came. Haras was planning to execute every assassin. I was literally seconds away from death." Malik's muscles tensed as he released my sash. "I still don't trust him."

"Malik, I know you're upset, but he's your best friend."

"_Was!"_ His voiced raised. His eyes were full of anger and now his lips were curved downwards. "Malik, he saved my life." I said calmly, trying to creat a calmer atmosphere. But it was no use. Malik shot up and stood over me while I still sat. "Did you forget Soloman's Temple? What happened to me? What happened to Kadar? Veronica, he's gone because of Altair! He-"

"No! He's gone because of Altair's arrogance!" I interrupted. I shot up and stared Malik straight in the face with a hardened expression. "I'm still upset for what happened, but I learned to swallow my anger." I said as I brought my voice back down.

"I can't just forgive him like you did. You didn't _know_ Kadar."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:**

**And A Heads Up!  
****To see Veronica, check out my profile and there will be a link :)**

**Today this story has the most views than any other day **

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, Kmidna**

**P.S. 1,500 Views :D**

* * *

**Chapter XXX: Never Too Later**

**That Afternoon**

I walked alone around the Middle District of Jerusalem for several hours. _'You didn't know Kadar.'_ Malik's words replayed over and over in my head. Those were the last words Malik said to me before I walked out of the Bureau. That was two hours ago, and I didn't plan on coming back until late. _'He's right. I don't know Kadar the way Malik did. I wasn't there next to him his whole life.'_ I thought to myself as I made my way through the crowds. I figured I might as well get some food to be able to make dinner while I was out here.

I sighed as I walked around the crowds and merchants, looking for quality meat. Every time a Templar guard passed by, my hands stiffened. I always had to be ready to attack just incase they stopped me. But most paid no heed to me. They just stood around, talking to one another. Everything was calm in the Middle District, unlike the Poor District. Here, people paid no mind to one another as they passed each other. No one pushed you around. No one begged you for money. Most importantly no one cared who you were. In public, i always had to have my identity hidden as well as my face. To compromise the brotherhood was a traitory and crime. Altair found that out fast.

Good thing for me though was I had my djellaba to cover my robes. If the city threat level was high, the guards stopped anyone wearing white robes, even the scholars. I would be safe, hidden in the crowd of colors. But the city threat level was low and everyone was calm.

The heat started to pick up even more and beads of sweat formed on my face. My inner layer of clothing stuck to me like a second skin as I started to sweat even more. It was almost as bad as it was in Italy. Women typically wore a two piece dress made of light fabric, showing off their bellies just to try to cool down. Unless they were a noble woman like my aunt and grandmother. They wore full gowns with long sleeves. Though the nobles didn't have to leave their houses often because they could just send their servants.

I remember when I was younger and Malik and baby Kadar came to visit Rome. Their clothing was inappropriate for the weather and they almost fainted from head exhaustion. My aunt had to go buy new clothes for them so they could cool down a bit. But in Italy, the air was full of moisture and next to the Mediterranean Sea. I would go down to the shore after a hard week of training and let the waves lightly splash my feet. Jerusalem was right smack in the middle of Israel. The Dead Sea was the closest body of water and it was still a day's full days ride. Here I was in the middle of a town in the desert with sand blowing around. "E 'troppo caldo maledetto." (It is too damn hot) I muttered out loud my myself. I grabbed the edge of my hood and pulled it out more, shielding my eyes from the sand. _'That smell.'__  
_

I smelt fresh meat and it was only a couple of stalls down. Pushing my way through the crowd, I stopped in front of the meat market. "Salutatio, deesset." (Welcome, miss in Latin.) The butcher said in gibberish. He was a middle-aged man with a round stomach. He had a black beard that grew down to his collar-bones and rosy red cheeks. I tilted my head and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Eh, you are Latin, no?" He asked with a heavy accent. "No, I'm Arabic." I proclaimed, taking a step closer to the shop to see what he had to offer. _'Pig. No. Rabbit. No. Goat. No.'_

"I, uh, apologize, miss. I heard you speak in a different tongue and thought you were from more East." I shook my head at the man. "I speak Italian." I explained. Not many people here spoke Italian. Actually, I didn't even know one Italian here. "Is there something in particular you would like?" He asked, noticing the frown as I examined the meat. "Beef." I asked, looking at a meat I didn't recognize. _'I swear if it's a dog, I'm blaming the Chinese.'_ "Ah yes, I have some right here. How much would you like?"

"Two pounds of fresh beef." He looked curiously at me. Obviously I wasn't going to eat two pounds but Malik ate like a starving child and I wanted to dry out some for my trip back to Masyaf. "Big family, lots of mouths to feed." He more like stated, than asked. I laughed a little, covering my mouth with a thing scarf I had around my neck. "No, no. I'm not married." As he cut the meat, he continued the conversation. "How is a young pretty woman like you not married?"

"I'm... well... it's a long story." _'How could I tell him that I was waiting for 'him' to ask. Wait, why am I even thinking that. Altair doesn't seem like one to settle down and get married and have a family.'_ "Here you go, miss." He said, finishing folding up the meat in a cloth. "That'll be fifteen dirham." I dug into my pouch with coins and handed him the money and grabbed the package. I bowed slightly, thanking him, and tucked the package under my arm. _'What a nice man.'_

It was starting to get late, but the heat didn't show any signs of vanishing. The sun was still in the sky, but would soon vanish in a couple of hours. _'I'm sure Malik had calmed down by now. Maybe I should head back.'_ I made my way through the busying crowd as people hurried their ways to get what they needed before shops closed for the night. Even for my petite figure, I was pushed around a lot by larger men. It frustrated me to know that not one person said 'excuse me' as they hurried by. A large man basically trampled over me as he pushed his way, forcing me to drop my package. "Trovare un modo più bello di essere uno stronzo." (Find a nicer way to be an asshole) I shot out to the man. I turned back around and kneeled down to grab my package. That is until a hand appeared and grabbed it. i noticed a pair of familiar leather boots as I looked up, seeing red and white. I stood up as the man held out my package. Grabbing it I bowed to the hooded figure. "Here you go miss." His young voice told me. He was a very low rank assassin with fairly dark skin.

He looked down at my attire and his eyes widened as he noticed I wore a djellaba and a Master Assassin's insignia. He bowed several times and his face flushed in embarrassment. "I apologize, ma'am. I-I didn't realize you were of high rank." He bowed once more, this time leaving his head low. "It's fine, child." _'Why am I calling him child? He's probably a year or two older than me.'_ "You must be Malik's sister. No?"

"That's correct."

"When I came back from my task, Master Malik told me to find a young woman wearing his same attire."

"Malik sent you to come find me?"

"Yes, ma'am. Here, I'll escort you back to the Bureau." He said, bowing _once again_ before creating a path for me through the crowd. As we walked down a couple of blocks, I finally spoke. "You must be Jamal, Malik's apprentice."

"Yes, I am. Malik spoke of me?"

"Not much. We haven't talked much since his departure from Masyaf."

"He hasn't talked to me much either." That surprised me. Malik was an open person who spoke his mind often. He prefered company more than anyone I've known. And to be stuck in a room with a man and barely speak to him seemed unlike him. "He only fills me with wisdom of the Order." Jamal continued. "Your brother is _very_ intelligent."

"Yes, he is. He's always been the smart one in the family." Before I was moved out to Italy, Malik taught me a lot. Basic knowledge of course because I was only three or four at the time. He taught me different Arabic names and explained their meanings. He taught he how to tie a knot. He also taught me basic math skills. When he came to visit me years later, he told me stories of Masyaf and the geography there. He was - is - brilliant.

"May I ask you how he lost his arm?" Jamal asked me slowly, scared to even ask. "He... well a couple of months ago, he, our younger brother, and another great assassin went on a very important mission to Solomon's Temple. The three tenants were broken, which left Malik with a terrible infection. His arm was to be removed, or he would have died."

"So it's recent?"

"Yes, that's probably why he's being anti-social. But don't fret. I'm sure he'll come around sooner or later."

"You spoke of your younger brother? Malik never mentioned him."

"No, he wouldn't have. After Solomon's Temple, the Templars attacked our home in Masyaf. My brother, Kadar, was killed." It seemed as if the world became quiet, but I knew outside of my head the world was noisy as usual. After several minutes of walking down side streets, Jamal spoke again. "I'm sorry."

It was just Malik and I now. I've never realized it before, but my family was gone. I felt almost alone in this world. Of course I still had Altair, the girls, and a couple fo other assassins but I felt more alone than ever. It seems if I have been here with Kadar, and my mother and father my whole life and all of a sudden they were taken away from me.

Instead of climbing through the roof, Jamal knocked on the Bureau's door. A slot opened up and Malik's eyes appeared. "What is that you will break even when you name it?" He asked. "Silence." Jamal responded. The door opened and we walked inside. I placed the package down at the table and unfolded it. Silence. The only noise that was audible was when Jamal went over to the counter and sat on a stool. I cut off a hunk of meat and set it on a string close to the fire-place so it could dry.

I took off my djellaba and placed it over a chair before I began cutting up the meat again. _'I'm glad I bought extra.'_ I wasn't expecting Jamal to be here. I grabbed a pot out from the shelves and hung it over the fire, heating it up. After a few short minutes, I placed the chopped meat into the pan and listened to it sizzle. Instantly, I could smell the beef as it cooked. I walked back over to the shelves to find spices and herbs that I would use to flavor the meat. I sprinkles some basil and ginger into the pot along with parsley. I left the meat alone to cook as I made my way back to the table and chair where I had my items at. Sitting in the chair, I dug around in my bag, looking for a glass object. After finding it, I pulled it out and held it towards the fire. It was the glass orb I gave to Kadar months ago. I looked over it once last time before standing up and facing Malik. He was leaning against the counter, drawing on his map. I walked over to him and placed the orb on his map before he looked up at me. He put down his quill and grabbed the orb, examining it. His eyes furrowed as he read the gibberish words.

"It means freedom." I answered before he asked. His gaze never left the orb as he examined it's beauty. "I gave it to Kadar before he died. I figured you'd want it." I held my head low and looked at my leather boots, not expecting a reply. After a solid minutes, I turned on my heels and began to walk to my original place, stopping when Malik's voice whispered through the room. "Thank you." I didn't turn my head to look at him and only smiled. _'If only he knew freedom.'_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter XXXI: Brotherhood**

**A Week Later**

It was early in the morning and I found myself once again awake, dressed, and packed before the sun was even up. Malik was up with me, making sure I had my gear and I was set for my trip. My time here was better than I had expected. Yeah, Malik and I would fight a lot, but he's my only family and we would soon make up. Sometimes our fights got so heated, we drew out our weapons and threatened each other. That freaked Jamal out. He would try to get between us, which was no use, and try to stop our battles. No serious damage was done, except a broken pot of flowers from when Malik threw me to the ground. But that's just Malik and I were. Our minds may have been set on a different path, but our intentions were always the same.

"I still don't understand why you have to leave before the sun." Malik was leaning against the door frame with a hardened look watching me as I packed the last of my belongings. "I told you, I want to make it back to Maysaf by tomorrow. I have a lot of work to do." I stood up and swung the strap over my shoulder. "Plus, Altair said he would come after me if I'm late. You don't want an angry assassin roaming the streets, now do you?" He looked away from me as I mentioned _his_ name. He was still mad at Altair, but he stopped fighting me about him. "He's a good man, Veronica." He said cooly. His face was still turned away from mine but his eyes were now on me as I stood there, looking at him. "Don't get me wrong. He's still on my bad side but... well he cares for you. More than... well... nevermind." He muttered off. I knew exactly who he was talking about. "Adha." I finished his sentence after he went quiet. He unfolded his arms and walked towards me.

"Take care of him, sister. He needs your guidance." Malik pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around him as well. "Thank you." I whispered to him. He kissed my forehead in a protective manner before releasing me. I gave him one more smile before heading out of the rooftops. _'Thank you.'_ I thanked him once again.

**Later That Day**

The sun was high over the sky as I made my way through the desert. Every once in a while I would pass by a group pf travelers or a Templar post, but no one gave me a second look. I have been traveling for several hours along this path, only stopping at a small town every few hours to rest. I planned on stopping at a small village on the outskirts of Syria for the night, but I still had quite a way to go. I probably wouldn't reach it until nightfall.

Altair always warned me about traveling around at night. There were many dangers: Templars, wild animals, bandits. But I was never one for taking advice. I could handle myself and I'd rather face an angry group of bandits over an angry assassin because I was late getting home.

My stallion kicked up some dirt and sand as she trotted along the road. The sun was beating down on me and once again, my inner clothing became a second skin. I wiped the beads of sweat off of my forehead before they could drip into my eyes. I tightened the scarf around my lips and nose so that it could block out most of the sand that was blowing in the wind. The dry heat was almost unbearable and I just wanted to jump into a nice cold river. But to my luck, there was no such water source.

The hours passed and I was still making my way to Masyaf. Up on the horizon, I could make out a small town and I decided I was going to take a break. My ass was killing me along with my back and getting out of the heat for an hour would help. "Ready to take a break." I asked the stallion, not expecting a response. I had a habit of talking to animals or things when I was alone. I hated keeping quiet for too long if there wasn't a reason to be quiet.

After reaching the village, I noticed a bar ahead. Hopping off of the stallion, I tied her up to the post at the bar's entrance so she wouldn't wonder off. I walked into the building, looking for an empty spot. There was a stool next to the counter than I decided would be the perfect place to not cause my self attention. "What can I get you miss?" The bartender asked while I took off my hood and unraveled my scarf and taking a seat. "Just water." I choked out. THe heat was sucking all the water out of me. He nodded and left me to fetch my drink. I looked around to find bundles of men enjoying their drinks and being loud and obnoxious. _'You have to be an alcoholic to be drunk this early.'_ "Here you go miss." The bartender returned with a glass full of water. I nodded and started chugging down the liquid. I gulped down half the glass before stopping and placing it back on the table.

"You're not from around here, are ya?" A young man said, taking his seat next to me. He was about a year or two older than Malik and half as handsome. He had face full of dirt and a pig's nose. I could feel him staring at me as I looked ahead. "Don't be shy, miss. Where ya from?"

"Syria." I muttered, still looking straight ahead. I took another mouthful of water and placed the glass down again. His gaze was still on me and it started to really get on my nerves. "What's a pretty girlie like you out here all by yourself?" _'God, how many questions does this guy have?'_ I remained silent and kept my gaze ahead, trying to ignore the man. He nudged me with his elbow, which made me turned my face to him and scowl. I hated being touched, especially by strangers. "Don't give me that look, missy. I'm just trynna be friendly." His breath reeked of alcohol as well as lack of hygiene. 'So, you got a man, sweetheart?" He leaned in, almost losing his balance on the stool. _'Can't I go anywhere without being his on?'_ I placed a could have coins on the counter, a little more than a cup's worth of water, but I didn't care. I just wanted to saddle up and get the hell out of this town. Ten minutes and I was already annoyed to death by a person. "Where ya going?" He asked as I stood up, replacing my hood over my face. I walked past him, making my way before the entrance before a hand grabbed onto my elbow, halting me.

"I was talking to you!" The man slurred. I turned around and swung my free arm to his face. My fists were tight as my knuckles made contact with his cheek bone. I faced towards him as he staggered a couple of feet back, falling onto a table. "Non ti cazzo toccare di nuovo." (Don't you fucking touch me.) I hissed out. A couple of the men stood up and faced me angrily. I turned around and headed out. I untied the leather reins from the wooden post. I mounted the stallion and turned her around and headed towards the road.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Now that I have free time, I'm going to try to write as many chapters as possible**

**And A Heads Up!  
****To see Veronica, check out my profile and there will be a link :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, Kmidna**

* * *

**Chapter XXXII: Give It All**

**That night**

I didn't make it to the town that I planned on stopping for the night. The sky was pitch black before I was even close so I set up camp a mile off the road, in a forest. My stallion was tied to the tree and her saddle was removed from her back. I started a small fire and laid my cot out next to it. I sat on top of my mat with my hood up and unbuckled my sheath from my waist guar and placed it parallel to my mat. I finished off the rest of the dried meat and laid down, closing my eyes and focusing on the fire crackle.

After several minutes I heard a different crackle. A small tree branch snapping. I shot up and squatted low, slowly placing my hand on the hilt of my blade. I slowly pulled it out, focusing my eyes and ears on mu surroundings, looking for my predator. It was still quiet and I stood up, blade in hand. I looked over at my stallion behind me and saw that she was relaxed. _'Must have been an animal.'_ I relaxed my arm and lowered my blade. Another branch cracked behind me. I raised my blade and swung it behind me, stopping when I saw a man. As the very tip of my blade was mere inches from his neck, he raised his hands in defense.

He wore a dark green tunic along with black trousers and boots. He had a bow and quiver strapped to his back and a dagger in a holster which was secured around his waist. He looked fairly young, but no younger than twenty. His dark hair complimented his pale face and blue eyes. "I mean you no harm." He spoke, barely moving. I noticed his eyes were scanning my face, but failed since most of my face was hidden behind my hood. I stood there, pressing the tip of my blade closer to his neck. His Adam's apple moved up as he gulped.

"I'm just looking for a nice fire. Bandits destroyed my camp earlier." My eyes locked on him and I could tell he was telling the truth. my grip relaxed a little but my blade was still pointed at his neck. After a couple of minutes I lowered my blade and motioned my head for him to enter my camp. I sat on my cot, laying the blade across my lap. He took a seat on the other side of the fire, reaching out his hands to it for warmth.

After his hands were warmed, he look towards me once again. "Thank you. My name's Tormod. May I ask you for yours?" I sat there quietly, gazing at him with a blank expression. After several minutes he looked away and back into the fire. Time passed by and he remained quiet, understanding I wasn't one two talk to strangers. "Veronica." I said after another long period of silence. He looked up and smiled innocently. "It's very nice to meet you, Veronica." I nodded in reply and looked back into the fire. It danced majestically as it consumed the oxygen in the air. Fire was beauty, but it was deadly. Like a sinned woman. Greed corrupts beauty, turning her into a woman who was deadly.

I watched the man as he placed down his bow and quiver, allowing his tired back some relief. He looked over towards my stallion as she snorted. His gaze went down to her saddle in front of her and his eyes widened at my own bow which I used to hunt. It was made out of hickory wood and line linen. It was a beautiful bow I might say myself. "So you're an archer yourself?" He asked, his focus back on me. "In a way, yes?" I mumbled, noting to him to change the subject or quit talking. "It's beautiful." He said, turning his eyes back to the weapon. I rarely used my bow on man. I prefer saving my arrows for my hunts when I was out of food. It took me several months just to craft that weapon and I was proud of it. If I had another sturdy bow, I'd probably hang this one on the wall.

"You're not from around here? I can tell by your clothing." He said, looking over my attire. Somehow, some people were oblivion to assassins. Some people didn't even know about the wars between the Assassins and Templars. He was one of them. "No. I'm from more North." I stated, looking at the man who looked at me. "I see. I'm f-"

"Shhh." I hushed him, holding my hand up. I heard rustling in the woods. I looked over to the direction and tried to focus my eyes in the darkness. The silence came again, but I knew someone was out there. "What is it?" He whispered, grabbing his bow. Without looking at him, I grabbed the hilt of my blade and slowly rose to my feet. Crouching down, I heard the tension of a string. _'Bandits!'_ Before I heard the release of an arrow, I saw a glimpse of light come from the dark woods. "Arrow!" I yelled as I heard the whistling noise of an arrow fly cut through the air. I jumped over the flames and into the man, bringing us both to the ground as the arrow zipped by.

I got off and stood straight to my feet as three men appeared from the woods. They were big ugly creatures with weak swords in their hands. They readied their positions and held their swords between them and us. Tormod rose to his feet and pulled out his dagger, taking defense. "Those are the bandits who attacked me earlier." He said, raising his hand with the dagger. I looked at the men as they smiled, showing me their missing teeth. _'Gross. I better make this quick.' _I charged at the leading man who charged at me as well. Instead of making direct contact, I danced around him, my back against his as I turned my blade towards me and stabbed him in the back. He dropped to the ground and I pulled out my blade from his back, still facing the other two. One man went to attack Tormod as the other one scowled at me and charged my way.

I ducked under his blade as he swung horizontally and pushed my body against his, ramming my shoulder into his guy. He fell to the ground and I stood on his chest. I raised my blade and struck the man, right in the heart. He coughed up some blood before his body relaxed. I looked over and saw the remaining man tackling down my new partner. I chucked a throwing knife at his back and his body collapsed at Tormod's feet. He looked at me in complete shock before looking over at the other two men. "Y-You..." He stumbled over his words.

He sat down on the ground where he stood and examined the knife in his attacker's back. I walked over to him and place my boot on the dead man's back and pulled out the knife. Cleaning it on my tunic, I placed it back on my waist. "You killed them?"

"Of course. Better them than me."

"Who are you?" He asked, looking up at me. I heard another tension of string and the creak of a bow. _'Shit.' _The next thing I heard was rustling and a man coughing up blood. I gripped my sword tighter and raised it, trying to focus my eyes in the darkness once again. I relaxed as I noticed a man appear from the dark shadows. I dropped my arm and smiled under my hood.

"Well, well. If it isn't my white knight in shining armour, here to save the day." I called out to the man. He took several steps closer before speaking. He stopped in front of me, looking over at the man who got up to his feet. "Who's he?" His deep voice spoke. "Just someone seeking shelter from the bandits." I said, kicking one of the dead men. His honey eyes were on me.

"You're late." He proclaimed. I laughed and looked over at the shivering Tormod. "He's friendly." I said to him. His body relaxed and made his way to the fire and sitting back at his normal spot, trying to gain warmth. I looked back at my _white knight_ and smiled once more. "So I got held up a day. Big woop." I said, walking over to my cot and sitting down and sheathing my blade. He moved his body over towards mien and sat next to me, eyes still on me.

"You could have gotten hurt."

"_Could have._ But I wasn't."

"Because of me." His voice was dark and calm and his eyes were on the fire, as well as mine. Tormod would occasionally raise his eyes at us and drop again when Altair scowled at him. Hid body shifted, relaxing more as the minutes flew by.

After an hour of silence, Tormod was asleep on the ground. Altair slowly blinked, barely being able to keep his eyes open. I yawned and stretched my arms up. My back popped as my hands reached higher and higher. I laid down on my arm, looking for comfort. My eyes closed and I could feel Altair lay down on my cot next to me. His body was warm and relaxed. I almost wanted to turn around and face his back and tuck my arms between our bodies to gain warmth. _'Good night, Altair.'_


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I just wanna say THANK YOU to all the viewers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters  
YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**If you enjoy gaming posts and enjoy rock/metal/alt music, check out my IG account: kelleighlizz  
I've also posted my original fan art and you guys should check it out  
If you're a DIE HARD assassin's creed fan, check out 'assassin_james' IG account. He posts kick ass ac pics daily.**

**I promise I'll be more active on Tumblr and twitter and I'll post pics of my artwork there  
Links are in my bio**

**You can also check and rate my story on Quizilla. Link is also in the bio.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, Kmidna**

**P.s. This chapter has Altair written all over it, just for his fangirls :)**

* * *

**Chapter XXXIII: You**

**Next Morning**

My eyes slowly opened when the sun light weaved its way through the leaves, disrupting my sleep. I felt a light weight on the curve of my hip and looked up and saw my self buried in Altair's neck. He was laying peacefully on his back as I rested my head on his chest and my arm across his stomach. _'Did we sleep like this all night?"_ I blushed at the thought of sleeping so closely to Altair. His chest rose and fell gentle and his face was calm. _'He can't still be sleeping.' _But to my surprisement he was. He looked so calm as he slept. His hood was still on but I could still see his face clearly. His lips were curved slightly upward. _'Is he smiling?'_

I released myself from his hold and sat up, looking at the dead fire. _'Tormod must gave left already.'_ I noticed there was no body on the opposite side of the burnt wood. I stood up and stretched my arms skyward, letting all my bones crack back into place. I looked around the camp, only seeing a sleeping Altair, two stallions, two saddles, and my weapons. I decided I would go hunt for food while he slept.

I walked over to my quiver and tied it around my chest and held the bow in my hands. I didn't even know what kind of animals were in this forest, but I knew there was something. Back at home - well in Rome - I was known as the _Predator._ I could track my prey for miles without them knowing. Even when hunting down men, I could follow them all day and they wouldn't suspect a thing. I didn't follow the figures, I followed the clues: a broken three branch, foot prints, disturbed leaves. They were all clues used to hunt, like bread crumbs.

I walked quietly through the forest and scanned the ground. That was one trick in being a hunter or assassin: keep your nose close to the ground. I squatted when I found a particular pair of hove prints. _'Elk.'_ I recognize the size and shape of the print. It was a little too big to be a deer, but not the right size to be a horse. The last thing I wanted to do was track our stallion's hove prints.

I crept quietly through the trees, following the prints. I stopped when I heard a twig crack. I squatted lower, looking through the trees. There he was. A great big male elk eating some berries. He was far, but I still had the shot. I narrowed my eyes to his neck, my aiming spot. I quietly and slowly pulled an arrow out of the quiver, trying to be as silent as possible so I wouldn't disturb him. I drew out and arrow and started to pull it against the linen string. The bow creaked which made the male's ear twitch and his head rose, looking around. I stayed there quietly, my pull causing tension in the string. He lowered his head back to the bush and continued eating. I clenched my teeth and aimed for the spot in his neck.

The arrow cut through the air and whistled after I released it. The arrow strucked the male on his shoulder, causing him to run off. _'Dammit!'_ I stood up all the way and started running off to the direction where the male was running. He was out of sight but left a trail of blood and broken twigs. I followed the trail for about half a mile. _'How the hell did he get this far with an arrow in his shoulder?'_ This elk was going to put up a good fight.

I continued to follow the trail of blood for several more minutes. I was surprised he lasted this long. Finally after a half of an hour of hunting down the animal, I found his body laying on the ground. I stood over the dead animal and pulled out the arrow which was wedged deep into his shoulder. I replaced the arrow back in the quiver and took out my dagger. "Requiescat in pace." I said before cutting off his leg. "I don't need all of you." I whispered to the animal. _'Once again I'm talking to an animal. A dead animal.'_

An hour later and I found myself back at the camp site. I noticed the two stallions were saddled up and my gear packed up. There was a small fire going and a white hooded figure sitting next to it. "Good, you're awake." I said, walking up towards Altair who turned his head and looked at me. He looked down at my bloody hands and the giant leg I held in my leg. "I got us some breakfast." I said, raising the leg. He turned back to the fire as I approached closer. I laid the leg against a smooth rock as I started cutting the meat away from the skin and bone. Altair's eyes were on me as I cut the meat into pieces. "You know I have food." He said while I cut another piece of meat. "Yeah, but you eat rabbit. I hate rabbit." I grinned, walking over to the fire and placing the small amounts of meat on a stick and placing it near the fire so the meat would cook.

"I didn't realize." He muttered, watching the meat cook as did I. "Don't worry about it." I said, wiping my hands off on my tunic, staining the white clothing with blood. "What the hell did you hunt?" He asked, looking towards me. I continued to stare at the meat, hoping it would cook faster. I was starving. "Elk. Want some?"

"No, I ate already." He said, standing up. He grabbed the dried meat that he brought and folded it back up in a cloth. He walked over to his stallion and packed the meat away. "After you're done eating, we'll head out."

**Later That Day**

Altair and I have been traveling through the desert for endless hours. The heat wasn't as bad as yesterday, but it was no walk in the park. Most of the time, Altair remained silent. I didn't pay mind to it, I enjoyed the silence. Altair didn't drown me in questions. Although I did enjoy Altair's company. Just having here made the journey a but better. He was a great companion.

His voice could make any woman melt, though. His voice was hard yet calm. A true man's voice. His looks weren't bad either. _'What am I thinking? His looks killed.'_ As we passed by towns, all the women would stare at him. They'd whisper stuff like 'I wonder how strong he is', 'Did you see him look at me', and 'Look at how strong his jaw line is' They pretended to whisper so he wouldn't hear, but they wanted him to hear. Eyes were always on him. He could have _any_ woman he wanted. Sometimes I questioned why he chose me. I'm not saying I'm hideous, but I always thought he would end up with some pretty rich girl who giggled at his words and would feel up on his muscles._  
_

Instead he had a woman who pushed him. Who loved to taunt him and loved it when he fought back. A woman who didn't wear pretty dresses and chose to get her hands dirty. _'Maybe he likes killers.'_ Even with all the pretty girls surrounding him, he stayed loyal. He would walk past them and continue on his way, ignoring them. It made me smile knowing that he was a loyal man.

My eyes locked on to his back as I rode behind him. Every so often, he would roll his neck and stretched out the kinks. _'I wonder what he's thinking.'_ I thought to myself. I've always wanted to see what he saw. I wanted to venture into his mind and know what a man like him thought about. _'Probably nothing.'_ I joked to myself. I kicked my boots lightly on the side of my stallion, making her speed up. I brought her next to his stallion and looked over at him. He looked back and stared. "I have a question."

"What is it?" He said cooly. I shifted a little in my saddle to get more comfortable. "I was wondering... well..." I trailed off and looked away, blushing madly. "Well?" He asked, waiting for me to response. When I made sure my face wasn't red, I turned back to him. "Why me?"

"I assume you mean why I'm with you." I nodded. He turned and face ahead of him. "Well, I don't know my self. I just find you on my mind constantly. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah." We continued to ride through town after town. It was hours since our last conversation and nothing but silence was among us. We were close to Masyaf, but we probably wouldn't make it there until after dusk. Honestly, I couldn't wait to get home. I knew i had a lot of work waiting for me, but it was nice to be able to sleep in my own bed and see my friends again. "Veronica, don't get me wrong." He said after several more minutes. I looked over at him as his eyes locked into mine. The sun made his honey eyes shine. I was stuck in his gaze before he spoke, bringing me back to the present. "I do care about you." He looked back ahead of him and I lowered my eyes. For some reason, sadness controlled my mind. I couldn't figure out why. His mouth opened slightly then shut right away. I could see him struggling to say something, but no words came out. Not until another several minutes of silence. "I love you."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I just wanna say THANK YOU to all the viewers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters  
YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, Kmidna**

**P.s. 1.75K+ views**

* * *

**Chapter XXXIV: For You**

**That Night**

The sun faded and the moon started to rise. We would see the silhouette of the castle in front of the moon. "It's beautiful." I whispered loud enough for Altair to hear. At nighttime, the forest seemed to echo so you always had to travel quietly. Luckily for us, Templars stayed away from his area and the view-points were maintained by the Brotherhood. "It is a pleasurable sight." Altair responded, continuing his way up the path. Masyaf was only a few minutes away and I couldn't hardly wait to climb into bed.

Altair and I remained silent as we made our way to the large wooden gates. "Ah, welcome home Masters Ibn-La'Ahad and Al-Syaf." A Hungarian guard by the name of Bandi, meaning 'warrior', greeted us. I hopped off my stallion and rubbed my back, relaxing the stiff muscles as I stood up straight. "Um, Master Al-Syaf. Grand Master you like you see you right away." He continued, grabbing the reins and leading the horse into it's stall. "Ugh, what could he want now?" I asked myself out loud. I really was in no mood to talk to Al Mualim. Altair walked over to me, "I'll make sure your belongings are brought to your room." He kissed my forehead and walked over to the man and stallion, giving him order to take my belongings.

I turned and looked up at the castle, and grunted when I knew I would have to walk all the way up there. _'I just want to go to sleep.'_

As I made my way through the large double doors that lead to the library, I mumbled to myself about how exhausting all of this was. Finally, I made my way to to Al Mualim's desk. He was sitting in his chair, reading a letter. I cupped my hands behind my back and bowed slightly in sign of respect. "You wanted to see me, Master?"

"Ah, yes, Master Veronica. I assume Master Malik is comfortable in Jerusalem?"

"Yes, he's already taken kindly to Jamal."

"Good. Good. Now, I bring you here for your former Mentor has sent me a letter addressed to you." He handed over a folded piece of parchment. I took a step and he placed the letter in my hand. Go go, child. Rest peacefully tonight." I bowed and made my way out of the library.

I was finally able to make it back into my chambers in peace. Most of the assassins were in their rooms, exhausted from the day's work. I opened my door, only to find a white figure sitting in my bed. I sighed and walked in my chambers, closing and locking the door. "What did Al Mualim want?" He figured asked. I took off my djellaba and threw it over the couch and started unbuckling the straps on my amour. "My former mentor in Rome sent me a letter." I sighed holding up the letter. I tossed it on my bed and placed my armour on the desk. I untied my sash and placed it along with my djellaba. "You don't sound too happy. Come here and let me help you." He motioned his index finger for me to come to him. I walked over and sat down next to him.

His hood was down and I could see the scar on his lips. It only made him more attractive, more of a man. He grabbed my leg and started untying my laces on my boots. Once he was finished, he slid them off and placed them next to my bed. "What does the letter say?" He asked, looking over at it. I stood up and took off my upper layer of my tunic and threw it along the couch. "No idea." I replied, walking towards the wardrobe. Opening both doors, I looked along the hangers to find my sleep ware: a thin white blouse that buttoned up and was loose around the waist and a pair of black skin tight shorts that reached my upper thigh. Altair had his back to me to give me some privacy while I changed. As I disrobed myself, he continued. "Aren't you curious?"

"A little, but it's probably about how the fraction misses me and asking me how things are. Before I left he spoke of your father."

"My father?"

"Yeah, something about the obvious. How great of an assassin he was. Died as he lived, with honor. And if I should ever come across his grave to pay my respects."

"I... see."

"Altair, do you ever look back on that day?" There was a long pause before he answered. "I try not to."

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to ask."

"Don't fret."

"It's just... Al Mualim spoke of my father's death the day we were promoted. I knew my father died as an assassin, but..." I trailed off. I couldn't think of any thing else to say. I finished getting dressed and closed the wardrobe doors and made my way towards my bed. Altair turned around and looked up and down my attire as I blushed. After a moment of silence, he continued my sentence. "You didn't think he died along with my father."

"Right." I whispered and crawled on top of my bed. Altair also crawled on top of my bed and faced me. He put my hands in his and rubbed my knuckles.I could feel him looking straight into my eyes and I looked at my gauntlets, memorizing the elegant patterns. "Here, maybe this will distract you mind." He whispered and moved one of his hands off of my hands and gentle grabbed my chin and lifted my head up. He brushed his lips against mine and pressed his lips. I returned the kiss and he moved his hand out from under my chin and into my hair.

I got up onto my knees, allowing myself to be slightly above him, and cupped my hands on his face. I pressed my lips slightly harder on his, deepening the kiss and moved my hands to the back of his head, feeling his short hair. He placed a hand on my back and forced me down gentle to my bed so I was laying down. He slowly pulled away as we touched foreheads. "Get some rest." He ordered, kissing me one more time.

He looked straight into my eyes and smirked a little. I smiled as I placed my hand on his cheek once more. "Altair, I love you." He grabbed my hand and pulled it off his face and kissed my forehead. "As I you."

I smiled and closed my eyes as I tuned to my side, ready to sleep. All I heard was a small click of my door as he exited.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I just wanna say THANK YOU to all the viewers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters  
YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Thank you blackreaper1212 for catching my mistake! I really appreciate it!  
I updated chapter 31 :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, Kmidna**

**P.S. Woke up this morning to find a bunch of new followers, reviews, and more favoriters. Over 150 views just from this morning.  
I've had a stressful morning and you guys totally made my day :)  
So again, HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who's viewed, reviewed, followed, and favorited.**

* * *

**Chapter XXXV: Never Meant to be so Cold  
**

**Next Morning**

_Dear Veronica,_

_I write to you with valuable information. We have came into suspicion that your new mentor is associated with the Templars. We fear Al Mualim is planning to use the apple and try to take control of the world to stop this war. You must assume anyone close with him is also a Templar. You cannot tell anyone of this suspicion, not even your brothers. Try to get close to Al Mualim and get evidence of this suspicion so we may end him once and for all. Try to take the apple, I entrust you with it. Controlling one's mind is not the way to obtain peace. If your caught, escape Masyaf and return to Rome. Be careful, Veronica. He is a dangerous man. _

_Safety and peace, child  
Abdul-Sattar  
_

The note was written in complete Italian so no one could translate it as easily as I could. I read through the words again and again. _'mentor is associated with the Templars.' _I read once more. _'No, it cannot be true. Surly my mentor has made a mistake. Al Mualim can't be... does this mean I have to assume everyone around me is too? No, not Altair... but he's the closest... is it just a game?' _I held on to the piece of parchment tightly, one again scanning the words. "Is everything okay?" I looked over to my window which was closed once more. There was a man standing infront of the window, looking conerned. _'Do I run? Do I tell him? He cannot be a Templar. Can he?'_ I looked back into the letter. _'Run!'_ I ordered myself. I crumpled the paper in my hands and ran towards the burning fire in the fire-place and threw the parchment in it.

I looked over at the window and then looked at Altair who seemed confused. _'I'm sorry.'_ I started sprinting to the window as he called out my name. I braced myself as I jumped through the glass, shattering it. I plummeted to the Earth along with the broken pieces of glass. I landed on my feet and rolled along the stone to absorb my impact. My ankles stung from the drop, but I had to get out of here. I had no idea where I was going, but my feet carried my body as fast as they could. I passed by the other assassins who looked confused to why I was running for my dear life.

I passed by the gates of the fortress and I heard Rauf call my name as I shoved by him. I never looked back. I couldn't look back. I ran through the town, running even faster as I aimed for the gates. I shoved past the heavy crowd, causing to people to drop their items and shout at me. Curse words flew through the air as I ran and ran. After reaching the stables, I hopped onto a horse and kicked her sides and hard as I could and instantly she started to gallop.

I stood up slightly, causing her to go faster through the woods. She followed the path in a quick haste as the wind blew my hair and djellaba back. I snapped the reins, causing her to go even faster. Suddenly, her legs gave out from under her and she fell to the ground, causing me to go airborne. I fell into the dirt and slid a couple of yards on my side. As my body slid through the dirt, I grunted in pain. After my body stopped, I laid my head down and relaxed. I was breathing hard and I could feel blood drip down my face and into the dirt beneath me.

I felt tears formed in my eyes from frustration. I didn't know what to do. If Al Mualim was truly a Templar, I would have to get the Apple from him. But how? And what if Altair was one? What would I do? _'Malik! He hates the Templars as much as I did. I could go to him for help._'

I heard footsteps draw near and I instantly tried to raise myself from the ground with my arms. I got on my hands and knees and looked over my shoulder to find a white blur headed towards me. I tried to get into my feet, only to fall forward, back in the dirt. He grabbed my hood and raised me to my feet. Next thing I knew I was pinned to the tree with the figure in front of me. _'His honey eyes.'_

"What the _hell_ was that back there?" He raised his voice. It was hard and cold. His eyes were angry and full of frustration and anger. His lips curved downward and his eyebrows furrowed. His hands were on my shoulders, pinning me tighter to the tree. I could hear my heavy breathing and my heart racing. I could feel the blood and tears flow down my face, collecting the dirt from when I impacted the ground. "Well? Speak!" He ordered. I winced at the tone of his voice. For once, I was terrified of Altair. His eyes were deadly as well as his voice. He could easily kill me. _'Can I tell him?'_ I asked myself over and over again. I winced in pain as his hands tightened on my shoulders. The side I slid on was dirty and covered in blood as the rock had cut through my clothing and scrapped my skin.

I shook my head to the man, only to have him lean his face right in front of my face so I could look deep into his eyes. "What the hell was on that letter?" After several of seconds, I finally spoke. "A-Al... They have r-reason t-to..."

"Too? Who's they?"

"T-the fraction in R-Rome... They believe A-Al Mualim i-is a..."

"Veronica, you have three seconds to tell me or I will report you to Grand Master about your actions."

"He's a Templar! All of you! You're _all_ Templars!" I blurted out. His grip tightened for a second before he released me, turning around and clenching his fists. I dropped to the ground, sitting on my haunches. I lowered my head and stared at my hands in the dirt. I closed my eyes as he spoke, angrier than ever. "How can you say that?" He asked, pacing around in random directions. I bit the bottom of my lip and squinted my eyes. "How _dare_ you call us Templars!" He shouted, stopping in front of me. "The note..." I whispered. Altair raised me to my feet once more and held the collar of my attire and slammed me once more against the tree, this time causing whiplash. "What _exactly_ does it say?"

"They said... Al Mulaim was going to use the Apple to control our minds, to stop this war. And... I-I must assume _anyone_ close to him is a... Templar."

"Veronica, I am _not_ one of _them!_ They killed my father and yours!" He shouted, releasing me again. This time I stood on my feet and leaned back into the tree as Altair turned his back towards me. "Al Mualim is no Templar." He said, calmer this time.

"Altair, you listened to the words of the men you've killed. I know you question their words. Every time you come home, you speak about their last words. You, yourself, question Al Mualim's orders. Altair, I can see it. You have doubt in him."

"That doesn't mean he's a Templar!" He shouted, turning back towards me. "Altair! Listen to yourself! You want peace to come to this world like everyone else. But _this_ is not the way!"

"Stop."

"Do not tell me what to do! God, you're so thick-headed sometimes that all you can do is hear yourself think!" His body pressed into me and pinned me to the tree. I could feel his chest rise as he breathed heavily. After minutes of silence, his pressure disappeared. He headed back towards Masyaf, vanishing into the woods, leaving me here. _'I can't go back. Kadar, please guide us to the truth.'_


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I just wanna say THANK YOU to all the viewers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters  
YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, Kmidna**

**P.S. Almost 2k Views **

* * *

**Chapter XXXVI: What Will You Do  
**

**Day One**

After Altair was gone, I made my way to Jerusalem. It was going to be a long journey, but there was no where else to go. All I had was my weapons and my clothing, which was ripped, bloody, and covered in dirt on one side. I had to take the back way and avoid any assassin check points. If word has reached Al Mualim about my leave, I would probably be titled rouged and sent back to Masyaf and face my crimes. Leaving Masyaf like this was already as bad as it was, but to accuse them of being Templars was a whole nother story.

I didn't eat that night and I slept on the ground, alone. I shivered as the cold wind froze my body. I was hungry, cold, and miserable and I fell asleep in tears.

**Day Two**

I made it to a small town, full of farmers. I was able to sneak through and steal a horse on a nearby ranch. I quickly rode out of town before anyone could see me. I went off road once more and traveled through the trees of the forests. Later, I was able to climb the trees and hunt down rabbit and grab a few apples hanging in reach. I felt better after I ate and started off again with my journey. Every day I had to hunt and scavenged food.

**Day Three**

I made it to another small town. I tried to hid myself in the crowds but it was nearly impossible. Everyone noticed my wounds and some people would some up to me and offer me help, but I only ran off, hiding my face. I feared Al Mualim sent some of his men to retrieve me, and I wanted to stay hidden from all eyes.

I sat near a small fountain and refilled my cantin and rehydrated myself. I stole a couple of coins in order to buy new clothing. I made sure I only stole a little from each person so they wouldn't be poor, but I still felt guilty. I acquired an off-white dress that flowed to the floor. The sleeves went down to my elbows and were very lose, allowing air to travel. I also bought a semi-transparent black scarf that I wrapped around my head and mouth, almost like a gypsy. I bought another cloth where I wrapped up all my weapons, except my gauntlets, and tied it to the saddle. Now I looked like a typical woman. The only way the assassins would find me is if they saw my face.

**Day Four**

I traveled through the forest once again. I felt my body drift away and I collapsed from dehydrated. I was out before I even hit the ground. I woke up when I felt someone touching my shoulder. "Altair..." I muttered as I opened my eyes. It wasn't a hand that was nudging my shoulder but it was the horse nuzzling me. She lowered her head and allow me to grab onto her mane. As she rose her head, she lifted me up to my feet. I stroked her law, "Good girl."

**Day Five**

Yesterday I went without food so I decided to hunt once more, but I was too weak to catch anything. I passed another small town and looked around for food. I traveled through the market and sat down at a bench. I watched in fear as an assassin looked around, searching for something, or someone. I lowered my head and kept my eyes on his boots. As he turned to face me, I leaned back on the bench, hiding myself behind the person next to me. My heart raced as the young assassin walked towards me.

I kept my eyes low and I clenched my dress as he walked passed me, looking back at the crowd. After he was out of sight, I merged back into the crowd and sped walked to the stalls and hopped on my horse and rode off. _'So they are searching.'_

**Day Six**

"She couldn't have gotten this far."

"She's a Master Assassin. Of course she could be here. Just keep your eyes open." I heard voices as I hid in a pile of hay at night, waiting for the assassins to leave. Everyday, there were more and more. I wondered if Al Mualim knew I was going to Jerusalem. Even if he did, I had no where else to go. Jerusalem and Rome were my only options and I wouldn't make it to Rome in this condition.

I just hoped Malik wouldn't turn me in. _'I doubt he would. He's my brother.'_

**Day Seven**

Jerusalem was a days ride, but because of all the patrols, I was being slowed down. I had to keep my head down and travel off road. I had to be careful of who I looked at and who saw my face because now the assassins were asking people if they've seen a young Arabic woman who had long black hair and onyx eyes. Luckily I could pass of as an Italian. Every time I spoke out loud, I had to speak Italian or with an Italian accent.

Often, an assassin passed me. One time, an assassin actually eyed me and confronted me. He asked if I have seen a young woman around here. _'Thank god he didn't recognize me.' _I decided to tell him I saw a woman of that description a couple of tows back, opposite of the direction I was going. _'That'll give me some time.'_

**Day Eight**

I reached Jerusalem safely, but still kept my head low. Assassins were every where. _'No doubt Al Mualim knew I'd be here.'_ I had to stay in the crowds as I made my way to the Bureau, which wasn't close. I cut through alleys and took several sharp turns to lose anyone who was following me.

By midday, I made it to the square that was in front of the Bureau. I sat on a bench and looked at the door. I knew if I went through the roof, someone would see. I knew the Bureau was being watched but I couldn't find any assassins. I sat there for a couple of minutes before making sure no one was around. I knocked on the door and the slot opened. Malik's eyes were visible and before I could react, the door opened and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in.

He closed and locked the door before turning back to me, his eyes wide full of shock. "Veronica! What did you do? Do you have any idea how many assassins are looking for you?"

"I know, I know! But I had to come here. I couldn't go anywhere else."

"God, sit down. You look awful. Are you hungry?"

"Starving." He went behind the counter and poured me some tea and grabbed a loaf of bread and walked over to me as I sat down at a table near the fire-place. "What happened?" He asked, pointing to my arm after he set down the food. "My horse launched me when I fled Masyaf." I said, starting to scarf down the bread, then washing it down with the tea.

"What happened that made you become rogue."

"That's what they're calling me? I figured as much."

"Veronica, answer my question." I put the cup back down at the table and looked over to Malik who was sitting across from me with a stern and worried face. "I received a letter from my former Mentor in Rome. He says Al Mualim is a Templar."

"A Templar?"

"Yes, and that he would use the Apple to control everyone's mind in order to stop this war."

"That's insane. The Apple cannot have _that_ much power."

"But it does, Malik. My Mentor also said I should assume everyone around his is a Templar."

"Do you believe it?"

"I ran from Altair. Malik, you're the _only_ person I trust. You have to help me."

"Veronica, this is all insane. I think you're just exhausted."

"Malik, you aren't listening!"

"Yes I am! But there is no way Al Mualim is a Templar. Now I am supposed to report to him if I saw you."

"Are you?"

"What do you think? You're my baby sister. Of course not. You're safe here."

"What about Jamal?"

"I'll deal with him. In the mean time bathe and rest. You look like complete shit."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I just wanna say THANK YOU to all the viewers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters  
YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, Kmidna**

**P.S. 2k+ views!**

* * *

**Chapter XXXVII: Outside**

It was a couple of days later and Malik was working on a map while I sat at the table near the fire and sharpened my blades. Jamal, who agreed to keep his mouth shut, was out, getting food for us. I was basically locked in here for the assassins continued their search in Jerusalem. Everything was quiet until a rustle came from the other room. Malik looked up and stiffened as an assassin made his way into the Bureau. I looked up as well, still keeping my head low. I stopped sharpening my sword in order to remain quiet. "Safety and peace, Malik.' He spoke. His honey eyes turned over towards me.

"I knew I'd find you here. Al Mualim is looking for you." He spoke towards me. I stood up, still holding my blade in my hand. "And you're going to report to him my whereabouts? Or do you plan on taking me there so you could watch as he takes my head?"

"Neither. Vero, I'm not here to take you back. I'm here to help you." He said, walking over towards me. He stopped when he saw my fists tightened. "I care about you, okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He cooed. "I'm here to take Majd Addin's life and I'll report back to Al Mualim and tell him your tracks went cold." I sat down and growled a little before nodding my head. "Salahuddin's absence has left the city without a proper leader, and Majd Addin has appointed himself to play the part. Fear and intimidation get him what he wants. He has no true claim to the position." Malik said, bringing Altair back to his attention. I just sat down and continued my focus on my blades, allowing the two men to speak.

"That ends today."

"You speak too readily. This is not some slaver we're discussing. He rules Jerusalem and is well protected because of it. I suggest you plan your attack carefully, get to better know your prey."

"With your help I will. Where would you have me begin my search?"

"What's this? You're actually asking for my assistance instead of demanding it. I'm impressed."

"Malik, watch your tongue." I interrupted, never once raising my eyes off of my blade. I heard a heavy sigh as he continued. "Here's where I would look. First, to the southwest near the mosque. After that, head south of here. There are two locations that might interest you. The southernmost church is one. The other is in the streets, near a synagogue."

"Thank you for your help, Dai."

"Don't foul this, Altair." This those words, Altair approached me. I looked up at him and he placed his hand under my chin and kissed my forehead. "You're under my protection." Was the last words he said before departing. After he was well gone, Malik spoke. "Do you trust him?"

"I... don't know. I want to believe he's not a Templar."

"Veronica, I've known Altair for many years. I highly doubt he's in alliance with the Templars."

"You're right." Silence when surrounded us. I went back to sharpening and polishing my weapons as Malik drew out a map.

It wasn't until hours later until Altair returned. "Jerusalem Regent, Majd Addin is holding a public execution not far from here. It's sure to be well guarded but it's nothing I can't handle. I know what to do." He said, walking back into the bureau.

"And that is why you remain a novice, in my eyes. You cannot know anything, only suspect. You must expect to be wrong, to have overlooked something. Anticipate, Altair. How many times must I remind you of this?"

"As you wish. Are we done?"

"Not quite. There is one more thing. One of the men to be executed is a brother, one of us. Al Mualim wishes for him to be saved. Do not worry about the actual rescue; my men will take care of that. But you must ensure Majd Addin does not take his life."

"I won't give him the chance."

"So I hope." Malik pulled out a white feather and placed it onto the table. Altair retrieved the feather and placed it in his pouch. "Altair." I said, standing up from my seat, facing him. He turned around and walk towards me. I placed my hands over my heart and lowered my head. "Be safe." I whispered. I closed his eyes and I left his lips press against mine. I returned the kiss and before I could open my eyes, he was gone. I looked over at Malik, who only rolled his eyes. I sat back down and stared into the fire. _'I can trust him.'_

Hours later, the bells started ringing, disturbing the silence. We both knew why, Majd was slain. I sighed in relief, knowing Altair succeeded. I knew now that Altair was no Templar. He was loyal to the creed. I could trust him. I still loved him.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I just wanna say THANK YOU to all the viewers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters  
YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, Kmidna**

**P.S. 260+ views JUST TODAY. Most views in a day!**

* * *

**Chapter XXXVIII: It will be the Death of You**

Weeks went by since the last time I saw Altair. I was still in the Bureau but the assassins stopped their search for me so I was able to go outside and not worry about being caught. It was a beautiful day and the heat wasn't so bad. Life was good and for a change, I felt happy. I knew I'd see Altair again soon.

Today was Majd Addin's funeral and word was around that Robert de Sable would attend. And what the people spoke was true. Earlier today, I was at the market looking for fresh herbs for medicine and saw an armoured man enter the city gates, wearing a Lieutenants uniform. My fists clutched as the man who killed my brother walked by. I wanted to intervene but this was Altair's fight.

I was sitting in the Bureau, on a stool across from Malik who was drinking some tea and relaxing. That was until a hooded man walked in. I smiled as the man stood next to me, looking over at me. "I've missed you." I told him. A smirk appeared on his face as he spoke, "And I you. Safety and peace, Malik." He said, turning his attention to the man who was now standing. "Upon you as well, brother. Seems fate has a funny way with things."

"So it's true then. Robert de Sable is in Jerusalem."

"I've seen the knight myself. Earlier this morning, he marched through the gates." I said, facing Altair once again. "Only misfortune follows that man. If he's here, it's because he intends ill. Do not give him the chance to act." I continued. Nothing would please me more than to see that man dead.

"Only misfortune follows that man. If he's here, it's because he intends ill. I won't give him the chance to act." Malik spoke to Altair, who was ready to kill Robert.

"I have not forgotten. You have nothing to fear. I do not seek revenge, but knowledge."

"Truly you are not the man I once knew."

"My work has taught me many things, revealed secrets to me. But there are still pieces of this puzzle I do not possess."

"What do you mean?"

"All the men I've laid to rest have worked together, united by this man. Robert has designs upon the land, this much I know for certain. But how and why, when and where... these things remain out of reach."

"Crusaders and Saracens working together?" I asked. For many years, the Crusaders and Saracens have hated each other like a dog and a cat. "They are none of these things, but something else. Templars." He answered, looking back at me. I looked down at the counter and furrowed my eyes in confusion. "The Templars are part of the Crusader army." Malik stated, sitting back down on his stool. "Or so they'd like King Richard to believe. No, their only allegiance is to Robert de Sable in some mad idea that they will stop the war." Altair continued, focusing back on Malik.

"You speak a strange tale."

"You have no idea, Malik. But tell me where they've been seen; I should be after him before he slips away."

"Three places I can say for certain. West of here, near both a guard tower and a hospital. And to the southwest, at the church of the Holy Sepulchre. See what you can learn. I will do the same."

"I'll be quick as I can."

"Stay safe, my friend." Altair bowed and left the building once again, searching for more information about the funeral. "Crusaders and Saracens?" I asked Malik as he shifted in his seat, uneasy. "I know. Something doesn't seem right."

Hours passed and Altair made his way back into the bureau. He sat down next to me and leaned on the table, exhausted. I don't blame him, the air was getting thick and the heat was starting to pick up. "You've the scent of success about you, brother." Malik spoke, closing his book.

"I've learned much about our enemy."

"Share your knowledge, then. Let us see what can be done with it."

"Robert and his Templars walk the city. They've come to pay their respects to Majd Addin. They'll attend his funeral, which means so will I."

"So it is true, he came for the funeral."

"I have yet to divine their true intentions, though I'll have a confession in time. The citizens themselves are divided. Many call for their lives. Still others insist that they are here to parley, to make peace."

"Peace?"

"I told you. The others I've slain have said as much to me."

"That would make them our allies. And yet we kill them."

"Make no mistake, we are nothing like these men. Though their goal sounds noble, the means by which they'd achieve it are not. At least... that's what Al Mualim told me."

"So what is your plan?"

"I'll attend the funeral and confront Robert."

"The sooner, the better. Fortune favor your blade, brother."

" Malik reached into a drawer and pulled out another white feather. Altair grabbed it and placed it in his pouch. "Before, I go..." He said, slowly standing up. "Malik. Veronica. There is something I would like to say." Malik and I looked over at each other with confusion and then turned our heads to Altair, who looked uneasy. "I've been a fool."

"Normally I'd make no argument, but what is this? What are you talking about?" Malik spoke lowly to the man.

"All this time, I never told you I was sorry. Too damn proud... You lost your arm because of me, lost Kadar. You two have every right to be angry."

"I do not accept your apology." Altair lowered his head, his hood shielding his face. "I understand." He whispered.

"No. You don't. I do not accept your apology because you are not the same man who went with me into Solomon's Temple. And so you have nothing to apologize for."

"Malik..."

"Perhaps if I had not been so envious of you, I... would not have been so careless myself. I'm just as much to blame."

"Don't say such things."

"We are one. As we share the glory of our victories, so too should we share the pain of our defeat. In this way we grow closer, we grow stronger."

"Thank you, brother." Altair bowed to Malik and turned to me, awaiting my approval. The men looked at me as I stared at Altair. "Altair, I love you. You've learned what arrogance brings and I agree with Malik. You are not the same man from months ago. You've restored your honor in the Al-Sayf family's eyes. Now go kill the monster who stole Kadar from us." He smiled and took off his hood. His eyes were a bright hazel and his face was calm. He walked over and gave me a small peck on my lips before retreating and replacing his hood. "I love you as well." He said cooly as he disappeared through the roof once more.

I smiled and leaned over the table, looking at Malik who looked calm. "I... wasn't expecting his apology." He said, opening his book and continued reading again. "I'm happy I was here to witness it. See, I was right. I told you one day you would forgive him."

"Yeah, yeah." I got up and walked over to the cushions that were laid out on the floor. I laid down and relaxed, closing my eyes. I slipped into a light sleep.

My eyes shot open when the bells started tolling. I got up and rubbed my eyes while walking towards Malik. Moments later, Altair shot through the roof, panting and bloody. Fortunately it wasn't his. "It was a trap! Robert de Sable was never here. He sent another in his stead. He was expecting me." He spat out, still breathing heavily. "What?" I asked, looking over to Altair, then Malik when he spoke. "You must go to Al Mualim!"

"There's no time. She told me where he's gone, what he plans. If I return to Masyaf, he might succeed, and then, I fear we'll be destroyed."

"We have killed most of his men. He cannot hope to mount a proper attack. Wait... did you say "she"?"

"Yes! It was a woman. Strange, I know, but that's for another time. For now we must focus on Robert. We may have thinned his ranks but the man is clever. He goes to plead his case to Richard and Salahuddin, to unite them against the common enemy... against us."

"Surely you are mistaken. This makes no sense. These two men would never-"

"-oh but they would. And we have ourselves to blame. The men I've killed, men on both sides of the conflict, men important to both leaders. Robert's plan may be ambitious but it makes sense, and it could work."

"Look, brother. Things have changed. You must return to Masyaf. We cannot act without our master's permission. It could compromise the Brotherhood. I thought... I thought you had learned this."

"Stop hiding behind words, Malik! You wield the creed and its tenets like some shield. He's keeping things from us, important things! You're the one who told me we could never know anything, only suspect. Well I suspect this business with the Templars goes deeper. When I'm done with Robert, I will ride for Masyaf that we may have answers. But perhaps you could go now!"

"I cannot leave the city."

"Then walk amongst its people. Seek out those who served the ones I slew. Learn what you can. You call yourself perceptive; perhaps you'll see something I could not."

"I don't know. I must think on this."

"Do as you must, my friend. But it's time I ride for Arsuf. Every moment I delay, our enemy gets one step ahead of me."

"Something doesn't seem right. Altair, go to Arsuf. I'll rally up some assassins and head to Masyaf and bring Al Mualim the news." I said, walking over to my gear. "Vero, are you sure you want to face him?" Malik asked in a dark tone.

"He has no choice. Altair, go before it's too late." He walked up to me and pressed his lips hard against him. He pulled away and spoke in a serious tone. "Stay safe. I'll return to Masyaf after I defeat Robert." I nodded and he left through the roof tops. I went into the guest room where I stayed. I removed my civilian clothing and dressed into my assassin robes. Once I was done, I went back to the main room and armed myself.

"I'll send our men to meet with you at the gates. I'll be right behind you, but first I have preparation to do." I nodded and finished up strapping my gear. I covered my face with my hood and walked over to the opening in the ceiling where Altair had left. "Veronica." I stopped and turned back to my brother who was already writing down orders on a parchment. "Be safe, sister." I nodded again and climbed through the opening. _'Kadat, please look over Altair. Your death will be advenged today.'_


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I just wanna say THANK YOU to all the viewers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters  
YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, Kmidna**

**P.S. 270+ views JUST TODAY. Most views in a day!**

* * *

**Chapter XXXIX: Nothing is True; Everything is Permitted**

It wasn't for another hour before I was able to make it to the gates of the city. Guards attacked anyone who was wearing white as the city was in chaos. I wasn't wearing my djellaba so it was almost impossible to pass by the guards. As I exited the city, I went to the stables, where I was to meet my group. I looked around, not finding a soul. A few flashes of white jumped out of piles of hay. The white shadowed figures bowed. "Our loyalty lies with you, Master Al-Sayf." One man spoke. "We must depart to Masyaf immediately. Are you men able for the trip?"

"Yes, of course, master." Seconds later, we were saddled up and off to Masyaf. Something about this didn't seem right. An imposter and Richard and Salahuddin forming an alliance. Something was not right at all.

**Later that Day**

**Masyaf, Syria**

My assassins and I dismounted our horses as we entered the gates. The city people walked around like if they didn't have a mind or soul. Everyone moved slowly in unison. "Something's wrong, master." An assassin behind me spoke before I walked up to a civilian. "What has happened here? Where's everyone?" I asked. The man stopped and faced me. His eyes had no emotion and his face was blank. "Gone to see the master!"

"Was it the Templars? Did they attack again?"

"They walk the path!"

"What path? What are you talking about?"

"Towards the light!" I grabbed the man by his shoulders and shook him. "Speak sense!" I yelled at the man. "There is only what the Master shows us. This is the truth!" I released him and pushed his back a little. "You've lost your mind!"

"You too will walk the path, or you will perish. So the Master commands."

"It was Al Mualim wasn't it? What's he done to you?"

"Praise be to the Master for he has led us to the light!" I turned around to my assassins who looked confused to what the man was saying. "My Mentor was right. Al Mualim has possessed the city." I explained. "Follow me." I ordered, turning around and looking up at the castle. _'What have you done, Al Mualim?'_

We made our way, charging for the fortress. Along the way, we encountered some villagers who spoke about the Master and the path towards the light. We stopped right before the entrance. A group of assassins blocked our way and slowly approached us. They had the same expression as the villagers. Suddenly, they all attacked. I drew out my blade as the men charged. "As the Master commands!" One of the assassins shouted.

I blocked his attack and punched him across the face. The others charged towards my men, attacking as well. My attacker got back up and came in for another attack. I kicked him back, making him fall to the ground. "Stop! I'm here to help!" I shouted at the man. He only got back up and attacked. Having no choice, I drove my sword into the man's chest, killing him. "Rest in peace, brother." I mumbled. I turned around to see my men had also slayed down the attackers.

"What the hell was that?" One of my men called out. "Al Mualim has taken control over their minds."

"Veronica!" A voice from below called out. Malik was running towards us with his own group of assassins. "Guard yourself well, Brother. Al Mualim has betrayed us." I said as Malik stopped next to me, looking over the dead bodies. " Yes. Betrayed his Templar allies as well. It seems you were right about Al Mualim."

"How do you know?" I asked as Malik looked at me. "After we spoke I returned to the ruins beneath Solomon's Temple. Robert had kept a journal, filled its pages with revelations. What I read there broke my heart, but it also opened my eyes. You were right, sister. All along our Master has used us! We were not meant to save the Holy Land but deliver it to him. He must be stopped!"

"Be careful, Malik. What he's done to the others, he'll do to us given the chance. You must stay far from him. The men we face, their minds are not their own. If you can avoid killing them."

"Yes. Though he has betrayed the tenets of the creed, it does not mean we must as well. I'll do what I can."

"I will face Al Mualim. Take my men as well as your and distract the other assassins. Altair should be here soon."

"Veronica, be careful."

"I will." I removed my hood and looked up at the castle. I sheathed my sword and began to run up to the fortress. I entered the practice area and saw the whole village gathered. It was eerie as they stood there, silently watching me. As I made my way into the fortress, the gates closed behind me. The door which leads into the garden was open. Without hesitation, I walked through the door and into the garden.

The door closes behind me once again. I looked around, noticing the place was empty. Suddenly, my body stopped. I tried to move but couldn't. _'What the hell?'_ By someone else's command, my body turned around, facing a man who was standing on the balcony, holding up the Apple. "Al Mualim!" I shouted. My body went down on its knees as I desperately tried to regain control.

"Well, if it isn't the rogue assassin!" He shouted, still holding up the Apple. I was bound by my own body. "I am no rogue! I left to warn someone of your secrets! You're a traitor, Al Mualim! You betrayed us!"

"No, my child. You have betrayed me. I have been seeking peace for all, and here you are, trying to destroy it."

"Controlling one's mind is not the way!"

"Silence!" He yelled, rasing the Apple higher. A shock shot through my body, causing me to collapse onto the ground. I was completely paralyzed. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. All I could do was move my eyes and hear the world around me. I looked over to the stained glass that shattered as a man flew through it. Once again, hazel eyes were on mine briefly before looking above at the balcony. "So, the student returns!" Al Mualim said, as Altair took a step back, closer to me. "I've never been one to run."

"Never been one to listen either!"

"I still live because of it."

"What will I do with you?"

"Release Veronica."

"Oh, Altair! I hear the hatred in your voice, feel its heat. Let her go? That would be unwise."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I found proof!"

"Proof of what?"

"Nothing is true and everything is permitted!"


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I just wanna say THANK YOU to all the viewers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters  
YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**P.S. This is a big chapter :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, Kmidna**

**P.S. Almost 300+ views JUST TODAY. Most views in a day!**

* * *

**Chapter XXXX: Assassin's Creed**

Al Mualim raised the Apple as it glowed. It's power was truely beautiful, but dangerous. Suddenly I was next to Al Mualim, standing but still paralyzed. I looked down the balcony and saw nine men who circled Altair. _'Wait. Tamir, Garnier, Talal, Abu'l Nuquod, Majd Addin, William, Jubar, Sibrand, and Robert? They're supposed to be dead!'_

The men started attacking Altair. He dodged each attack and majestically danced his way through the nine bodies, cutting down on at a time. He really was gorgeous when he was in a fight. He made it seem so easy.

After the last man was cut down, Altair stood straight, looking back at us. His face was full of anger and exhaustion. Who knows how many men he has killed on his way here. "Face me! Or are you afraid?" He shouted to Al Mualim.

"I have stood before a thousand men! All of them superior to you! And all of them dead, by my hand! I am not afraid!"

"Prove it." Altair said coldly. He was not afraid. He stood his ground like a true assassin.

"What could I possibly fear? Look at the power I command!" Al Mualim held the Apple up once again. I stared into the orb as it glowed and the next thing I knew I was eye level to Altair, with a blade in my hand. _'No!' _I screamed in my head. Altair looked at me helplessly. We both knew what he had to do. "Altair, do what ever you have to do to stop him. I love you." I said. He took a step back and shook his head. "I'm not going to kill you, Veronica."

"What's the matter, Altair? Can't fight your beloved?" Al Mualim mocked. My body slowly walked towards Altair. I tried so hard to stop myself, but it was no use. my body had a mine of its own. _'Forgive me, Altair.'_ I raised my blade and started charging towards Altair. He dodged my attack as I swung down. Quickly, I swung horizontally, almost cutting him. Before my body could react, he grabbed my wrist and smacked the blade out of my hand. He circled around me and held my arm behind my back. He head snapped back, hitting him in the head. I twirled around and swung my leg against his, causing him to fall.

I was on top of his and held my hidden blade to his neck. His hands were on my wrist, trying to force the blade away. But it was no use. I closed my eyes as the blade drew closer and closer to his neck. _'Stop!'_ I screamed in my head. Soon I snapped my eyes open and my blade retracted back into it's case. I rolled myself off of him and got to my feet. I had control over my body again. Altair got up and stood next to my side as we both looked up at Al Mualim. "What is this? You broke free?" He questioned.

"Looks like your puny apple is no match for me, _Master._" I mocked. Al Mualim held the Apple as it glowed. We were surrounded my multiple clones of him. _'Holy fuck!'_ The clones drew closer and attacked. Altair and I danced past each other as we took down the clones. "You lied to me! Called Robert's goal foul when all along it was yours as well!" Altair yelled at Al Mualim as he himself appeared in front of us with a sword in his other hand, as we finished off his last clone.

"I've never been much good at sharing."

"You won't succeed! Others will find the strength to stand against you!" I yelled at the man.

"And this is why so long as men maintain free will, there can be no peace."

"I killed the last man who spoke as such." Altair said, angrier than usual.

"Bold words, boy. But just words!"

"I'll put those words to action." Al Mulaim just laughed. "Tell me, "Master"... why did you not make me like the other Assassins? Why allow me to retain my mind?"

"Who you are and what you do are twined too tight together. To rob you of one would have deprived me of the other. And those Templars had to die. But the truth, is I did try, in my study, when I showed you the treasure. But you are not like the others. You saw through the illusion."

"Illusion?"

"That's all it's ever done, this Templar treasure, this Piece of Eden, this word of God. Do you understand now? The Red Sea was never parted, water never turned to wine. It was not the machinations of Ares that spawned the Trojan War, but this! Illusions! All of them!"

"What you plan is no less an illusion: to force men to follow you against their will!"

"Is it any less real than the phantoms the Saracens and Crusaders follow now? Those... craven gods who retreat from this world that men might slaughter one another in their names? They live amongst an illusion already. I'm simply giving them another, one that demands less blood."

"At least they choose these phantoms."

"Oh do they? Aside from the occasional convert or heretic?"

"It isn't right."

"Ahh. And now logic has left you. In its place you embrace emotion. I am disappointed."

"What's to be done then?" I asked, taking a step forward.

"You will not follow me, and I cannot compel you." He answered. "And you refuse to give up this evil scheme!" I continued, shouting at the man. "Seems then that we are at an impasse."

"No! We are at an end!" I raised my blade. He sighed and shook his head. " I will miss the both of you, my best students."

"I was never your student, Al Mualim!" I shouted, charging towards the man. As our blades clashed, he disappeared. A sudden rush of shock flew through my body, weakening me. I turned around and found Altair charging towards Al Mualim, who was further down in the garden. The same happened to him. As the blades clashed, Al Mualim appeared. I felt a presence behind me, so I twirled around while swinging my blade. Al Mualim vanished before it even touched him. He appeared further down the garden and Altair charged him.

I turned around, knowing where he would appear. As soon as he appeared, I dropped my blade and extended my hidden blade. It disappeared into the side of his neck. _'This is it!'_ Al Mualim started to tumble back with my blade still in his neck. I stabbed him in the shoulder with my other blade, forcing him to release his sword. We collapsed on the ground. I pulled the blades out of his neck and stepped back, looking down at the man I hit.

Altair was next to his body, holding his head up. "Impossible! The student does not defeat the teacher!" The man coughed up. "La shai'a waqe'on mutlak bal kollon mumkin." (Nothing is true. Everything is permitted.) Altair said in Arabic. Al Mualim looked up at me with cold eyes. "So it seems. You have won then. Go, and claim your prize." He pointed to the Apple which rolled out of his hand earlier. Altair stayed with Al Mualim as I walked over to the Apple. There was a map of the globe. _'Such beauty.'_ The two men continued talking as Al Mualim took his final breaths.

"You held fire in your hand, old man. It should have been destroyed."

"Destroy the only thing capable of ending the Crusades and creating true peace? Never."

"Then I will."

"We'll see about that. I applied my heart to know wisdom, and to know madness and folly. I perceived that this also was a chasing at the wind. For in much wisdom is much grief. And he that increaseth knowledge, increaseth sorrow."

I squatted down and slowly grabbed the Apple. As I held it in my hands, the map faded along with the glow. Soon, it was just a golden orb. Altair approached, placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, then back at the Apple. _'Such power.'_

"We must keep this hidden from others." I said, standing up, still looking at the orb. "I agree."

"Al Mualim is dead?" Someone said as a bunch of footsteps approached. I looked over at Malik and his men, who stopped inches from Al Mualim's body. I nodded and walked over to Malik. "It's done. But the war is not over." I said, holding up the Apple to Malik.

"Altair, take Al Mualim's body and burn it. We need to make sure his body is destroyed. I'll hide the Apple. Malik, come with me."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Well, Al Mualim is dead and the Apple of Eden lies in Veronica's hands.  
Crazy shit.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, Kmidna**

**P.S. 320****+ views JUST TODAY. Most views in a day!**

* * *

**Chapter XXXXI: Mentor**

"What do we do now?" Malik asked as we scavenged his desk, looking over his notes. "We burn everything." I answered, placing the Apple on his desk. "Who will be the next Levantine Mentor?"

"We will the the assassins decide." I said, sitting down in Al Mualim's chair. We need someone who the assassins respect, someone who can bring order back into the Brotherhood. Someone who is loyal to the creed. But it was tought decision. Should we choose Altair who has proven his loyalty? Or Malik who is full of knowledge who had proven he can lead.

"As we speak, Al Mualim's body is being destroyed along with the chaos he as brought among our people." I said, leaning back farther into the chair. I looked at the Apple again, remembering the events that took place earlier. _'An illusion...'_

"You were right. I'm sorry. I should have listened to your warnings." Malik said, walking over next to me. I looked up at him and smiled. "I didn't believe it either, dear brother. I didn't believe an object like this could wield so much power. At least, I didn't want to believe. But as I said, it's finally over."

I stood up when I heard someone running into the library. "Masters Al-Sayf! Altair is burning Al Mualim's body! He speaks of phantoms!" Abbas said, running up to the desk. I straightened up and looked into his eyes. "Yes, I ordered him to. We must be sure Al Mualim's body is destroyed." His eyes grew wide and narrowed again in anger. He grabbed the Apple off the desk and ran off. Malik started to head after him before I stopped him. "Let him learn his mistakes. He cannot wield the Apple. Stay here."

I followed Abbas out of the fortress and into the town. He climbed on top of a watch tower. As he climbed, I looked down at the scene. Chaos. Assassins attacked one another. An assassin made his way up to the hill I was standing on, covered in blood, but only lightly wounded. "Master Al-Sayf!" The man called out, running towards me. "Rauf, what the hell happened?"

"It's Abbas. Him and Altair got into a disagreement. The brothers took sides and now they fight each other!"

"And what side are you on?"

"Altair's of course." I nodded and looked back at the chaos. Altair stood in the middle, disarming several assassins that attacked him. Not once did he raise his blades at them as they kept coming after him. Bodies were starting to pile up as the fight went on. It was another blood bath. I stood close to the edge of the small cliff, watching as one assassin attacked another. _'What a shame.'_

"What did I tell you, Altair?" Everyone stopped and looked up the watch tower where Abbas was, holding the Apple to the sky. "Abbas! Stop!" Altair warned.

"What did you think what would happen when you murdered our beloved Mentor?"

"You loved Al Mualim less than anyone! You blamed him for all your misfortune, even your father's suicide!"

"My father was a hero!"

"This is not the time to quarrel over the past. We must decide what to do with that weapon!"

"Whatever this artifact is capable of, you are not worth to wield it!"

"No man is!" The men argued. Abbas mumbled something to himself, when suddenly the Apple glew brighter and created a powerful shock wave. I was blown back into the land beneath me, falling down hard on the land. I grunted as I tried to get to my feet. A pair of hands helped me up. I looked up to see a frustrated Altair. "I'm fine. Get the Apple, Altair." I ordered, pointing to the top of the watch tower.

Altair nodded and started climbing the wall from where I fell. I walked to the crowd that were also knocked down. I helped an elder woman get to feet. She smiled and thanked me for my kindness. I stood there with every one else, watching Altair make his way up the tower. The shock waves came every few seconds as Altair struggled to climb the tower.

Once he reached the top, he disappeared into the tower and the waves stopped. The golden light vanished and all became quiet. "Are they dead?" A man asked. "No! See, Altair!" The crowd cheer as Altair's figure appeared, holding the Apple.

An hour later, the three of us were back at Al Mualim's desk. Malik, Altair, and I stood around the desk and looked at the Apple, which was sitting back on top. "A weapon." I muttered, disgusted with the object. It created nothing but chaos so far. I looked up at Altair, who's gaze was on the Apple. "You let Abbas live. The assassins now have your respect." I said as he finally looked back up to me.

"Now all that remains is the decision of the new Mentor." Malik spoke, looking at Altair. He bowed deeply, and raised his head again. "You, Altair." He spoke. Altair looked at Malik confused. He looked at me as I bowed in respect to him. "Lead us to order, Mentor." I said, raising my head, smiling. He took a step back, looking at both of us confused. "I cannot accept such a position."

"Nonsense. Altair, you have the respect of hundreds of assassins. This was your destiny all along."

"Veronica, you're being rid-"

"She's right, Altair. We all knew one day you would lead us, so lead us to victory."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**So I'm ending this story here BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!  
I figured this story has enough chapters, plus I want to focus more on AltairxOC  
So please check out the sequel which will be posted later today!  
More romance, more drama, more action**

**So check out the story soon! :D**

**It's called 'The Brotherhood' and it will start off almost where we left off here**

**I want to say BIG THANK YOU to everyone!  
I didn't think I'd make 40+ Chapters**

**Love, kminda**

**And I will see you in the next story! Bye-Bye!**

**(I watch too much Markiplier)**

* * *

**Chapter XXXXII: The Story of the Son of No One**

The decision was final: Altair Ibn'La-Ahad was the Levantine Brotherhood's newest Mentor. Just reaching the age of twenty-two and he had accomplished more in his life than anyone else. He has also went through the most than anyone else.

His beautiful mother died while giving child birth, leaving no one but himself to blame, even if it was God's intentions. His father was a great assassin, by the name of Umar. His father was respected by the assassins, and more. But, in order to be a great assassin, one must choose the life of an assassin, or as a father. Altair was born to be an assassin, however. As a child, that's all he dreamt of. He wanted to walk in his father's shoes and bring honor in his good name.

When Altair was only eleven years old, he witnessed something no child should ever have to witness: the death of his father. Moments before the execution, Altaïr frantically called out to his father before he was killed, leading to a sight that would cause him much grief from that point on. Umar's last words were, "Strength, Altair." The young boy could not rid himself of that vision for weeks. Every night, he stayed awake, imagining his father as he was killed.

On one of those long night, a man came stumbling into Altair's chambers. A man by the name of Ahmad Sofian: his best friend's father. He begged at the young child's feet endlessly before taking out a knife and slicing his own throat. After days of witnessing his father die, another man laid dying. The child watched as the pool of blood formed around the man. Hesitating, Altair ran down the halls of the dorms until he reached the Grand Master's chamber doors.

Rushing through, he awoke the elder man and told him of what he witnessed. Al Mualim tried to calm the boy down as he sent two guards to take the body away and clean up the blood. From that night on, Altair gained a new father. A father he looked up to and respected. Al Mualim advised Altaïr that he should not disclose any information that the two had discussed, not even to his best friend. Altair listened and did as he was ordered.

Weeks later, Altair and several other young boys, began their training as assassins. During the hard weeks, Altair seemed to have improved more than the other boys, creating jealousy, especially in one of the boys, named Malik. However, soon after, Malik and Altair became friendly rivals as they pushed each other through the training. Eventually, they titled themselves as best friends and always had each other's backs. Altaïr grew up alongside Abbas and Malik, studying together and becoming best friends, with the three always being at one another's side.

One day after training, Altaïr noticed Abbas' continued grief over his father. He decided to tell him that Ahmad had killed himself, in an effort to console him with the truth. Abbas became outraged with anger and called Altair a liar and stomped off with rage. The two of them didn't speak to each other, spending most of the day in silence, creating tension in the atmosphere. After a day of training, Abbas asked their combat instructor Labib if they could fight with real swords, instead of the wooden practice ones. Labib was the fighting instructor of the two boys during their formative years and agreed to Abbas's request. It was then that Abbas revealed his hatred to Altaïr, believing him to have lied about his father, then began attacking him, drawing blood.

After the battle, the two laid in the mud, exhausted and angry. It was then when Abbas held his knife to Altaïr's throat. The commotion catching the attention of the other Assassins, the villagers and Al Mualim himself. Trying to calm the angered boy, Altaïr claimed that he had lied about the boy's father's death, and the two of them were brought to Masyaf's dungeon where they both spent a month. After released, they resumed their training.

Due to Abbas's actions, he was sent to another year of training while Altair was made into an assassin. Malik and Altair continued their friendly rivalry as they were promoted up the ranks. Altair progressed more however, once again leaving Malik jealous. But that never separated the boys as they turned into men. Both their fathers shared a similar fate, and so they believed they would remain friends.

Several years later, a woman by the name of Adha came into Altair's life. Adha was a woman from the Middle East who possessed mysterious powers, and was also the "Chalice." She aided Altair throughout his journey. Although Altair never confessed his love for the woman, it was obvious he was in love. She was subsequently deported to an unknown location and later murdered. After Adha's death, Altaïr felt that he would never again feel for a woman as he had for her. Altair's depression increased, but never slowed him down. He continued his journey and eventually, Adha left his mind.

A year and several months later, the assassin was promoted to master assassin. His first task was to assassinate a Templar by the name of Tamir, a well-known black merchant. He would be assisted by his best friend's brother and younger sister, Veronica Elizabeth Al Sayf. He heard rumors of a new assassin coming in from the Rome fractions, but he never thought it would be a woman.

The three set out for Damascus, where Tamir would be. The woman frustrated the assassin, but soon found a place in his heart. This was when they were in a heated argument and she leaned in and stole a kiss from him. He didn't know how he felt for her until he came into the Bureau, wounded. He was angry at himself for leaving her alone with the Templars. Guilt filled his head as he treated the wounds. That night he opened up to her about his family, which he never did. He believed she was different, and slowly, he found himself falling for her.

A week later, Altair was sent on another mission with the Al Syafs, but this time it was Malik who took Veronica's place. Altaïr and the brothers were tasked with retrieving an artifact from the Templars in Solomon's Temple: known as the Apple of Eden. After progressing through the catacombs, Altaïr broke two tenets of the assassin's creed, but arrogantly dismissed the warning against his actions, confident in his mastery as an Assassin. upon seeing the archenemy of his Order, Altaïr broke another tenant, risking the safety of the Brotherhood. Altaïr was easily over powered, and spared on purpose by Robert and thrown from the temple, leaving Malik and Kadar alone with the Templars. Altaïr escaped from the temple and Jerusalem to report his failure to the Order.

Altaïr informed Al Mualim of his failure to acquire the Templar treasure and was lambasted for it. Soon after, Malik returned with the artifact, alive but alone, and with a heavily injured left arm, shouting at Altaïr, blaming him for his misfortune. At that point, the Templars attacked Masyaf, killing many assassins and civilians. Altaïr killed many attacking Templars, and thought of staying and fighting until he was defeated. However, he retreated to the fortress along with the other Assassins because they were being overwhelmed by the Templars. He watched as his best friend's brother was killed in front of their sister. He pulled her away from Kadar's dead body and held her close to him as she cried.

Once the attack was over, the matters of his actions in Solomon's Temple were addressed once again. Altaïr, having broken all three tenets of the Creed, failing to acquire the Templar treasure, causing the death of a brother and the incapacitation of another, as well as being responsible for all who had died in the Templar attack, was deemed a traitor to the Creed. Al Mualim declared this judgement before the entire Order, before stabbing Altaïr in the stomach with a dagger.

Altair's unconscious was sent to the new doctor, Veronica, who was still dealing with the amputation of her brother's arm and grieving over the death of her brother. When he awoke, he went off to confront Al Mualim, who demoted him to Novice and ordered Veronica to supervise him, though also offered him a chance for redemption.

After spending months by Veronica's side, he soon found himself happy. He liked it when they butted heads and argued over the most stupid things. It was her voice that kept him coming back. After being sent out of her office during a meeting, he heard a feminine scream echoed the halls of the infirmary. Kicking open the door, he found his old friend, Abbas, on top of her with a knife penetrating her abdomen. Anger filled the young man and threw Abbas off of her and slammed him into the wall. Later, he brought the unconscious girl back to her chambers and watched her as she slept. Later that night, the two shared a romantic moment, and he declared her his. He was wrong when he thought he would never feel the same about a woman again after Adha's death. What he felt for Adha was nothing compared to the young woman who he just meant weeks before.

He found himself falling more and more for the woman as he came to visit her every other night. They exchanged stories about their childhood. He enjoyed her company: her smile, her laugh, her face, her voice. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until one morning when he went to visit her. She ran in fear from him as he chased her down. She claimed he was a Templar along with the rest. He let her go, knowing she'd end up with her brother in Jerusalem.

Months passed and the young assassin traveled around, assassinating corrupted Templars. Each spoke of a New World. He became confused with the dead men's words and asked his Mentor for answered, only to be sent off with another task. Altair returned to Jerusalem and was relieved to find his beloved rouged assassin safely with Malik. She was still upset at the man, but he knew she still cared for him, as he did her. He left Jerusalem, only to return to assassinate Robert de Sable, the man who attacked Masyaf and killed Kadar.

Altair sought forgiveness as he apologized to the Al Sayf siblings, only to have his apology denied. Malik claimed Altair had nothing to apologize for since he was not the same man as he was back at Solomon's Temple. Veronica agreed with her brother and confessed her love for Altair. He set out to assassinate Robert, only to find a woman by the name of Maria to be impersonating him. Returning to the bureau with news, he set out for Arsuf to face Robert de Sable while Malik and Veronica set out to inform Al Mulaim.

During his travel to Arsuf, Altair encountered several Templar checkpoints .Fighting his way through the battlefield, combating Saracen and Christian troops, Altaïr arrived at Richard's camp, only to be mistaken to have appeared in order to make an attempt on the King's life. Altair informed the King about his lieutenant's treachery. Richard ordered a trial by combat to determine the truth. Winning the battle, Altair striked down the Grand Master Templar. With his dying breaths, Robert revealed to Altaïr that Al Mualim was, in fact, a Templar, and that Altaïr had been an unwitting pawn in his quest to hoard the Apple.

Knowing Veronica and Malik were already on their way to Masyaf, Altair headed for the fortress as fast as possible. Arriving at Masyaf, Altair found the town empty. He raced to the fortress and found dead bodies of assassins along the way. Altair climbed the walls of the fortress and through the window, after finding the front doors locked. He ran through the window and found Veronica laying on the floor, paralyzed. Looking up, he saw Al Mualim, holding the glowing Apple in his hand.

Altair, once again, fought off another wave of the Templars he killed in he past. His next battle would test his emotional strength: he would have to face his beloved. Refusing to fight her, Altair stood back as Veronica's body attacked him. Pinning him down to the ground with her blade inches away from his neck, Veronica snapped out of the Apple's control. They both fought off the waves of Al Mualim's clones. Defeated and close to death, Al Mualim spoke to Altair as Veronica seized the apple.

With Al Mualim dead by Veronica's hands, Altair carried the man out of the fortress, while the siblings took the Apple and went to destroy any of Al Mualim's notes. Veronica and Altair were suspicious that the Apple may have some way of ensuring Al Mualim's return from the dead, so they decided to burn the body, outraging Abbas. Several Assassins and Masyaf villagers were also enraged with this even though Altaïr attempted to explain. However, the Order was divided into two groups: those who were loyal to Altaïr and those who believed that Altaïr staged a coup to gain the position of Mentor.

Abbas threw Altair off the small cliff as several of the Assassins attacked Altaïr, still believing him a traitor. As Altaïr was distracted, Abbas was able to take the Apple and climbed to the watchtower and used the Apple. It proved too much for him and began draining the life from him and several other Assassins. Altaïr was eventually able to confront Abbas, defeat him and reclaim the Apple as Abbas lay defeated muttering for forgiveness. Altaïr stared at the Apple, asking the ancient artifact if it would teach people knowledge or lead them to destruction. Altaïr won the hearts of the Assassins for him.

Coming back to the fortress, Veronica and Malik Al Sayf declared Altair as the new Grand Master of the Levantine Brotherhood.


End file.
